


With a Dash of Gin

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AKA Rantaro and his sisters deal with their father, Developing Relationship, Disclaimer: Not nearly enough bartending for it to be a "Bartender AU", Family Drama, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi deals with his mess of a family, M/M, Slight Bartender AU, Slow Burn, Was entirely a Bartender AU but now is a bunch of family issues, lots of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: "Wouldn't it just be simpler if I bought you a drink then?"Rantaro felt a laugh rumble in his throat, "unfortunately for you, I can't drink during my shift."Kokichi frowned as he finished his drink, pushing it toward Rantaro for him to take, “let me buy you a drink tonight then."--AKA Kokichi buys Rantaro a drink and finds him much more interesting than originally thought involving six incredibly unique sisters and family issues that conveniently started building up around the time Kokichi stepped into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was quiet, as expected only an hour and a half after opening. There was only a few people, a couple huddled up in a corner conversing over a few beers and a girl with blue hair that seemed to pay more attention to her notebook of scribbles than the drink Rantaro had made for her earlier. The news was quietly mumbling on the television, as was the couple in the corner, conversation drowned out by one of their giggles. Rantaro sighed; the opening hours were usually the roughest.

 

He reached for a glass, wiping it down with a rag while his eyes surfed through the near empty bar. Rantaro figured he’d occupy himself with cleaning to pass the time. It was only one thirty, the crowds usually didn’t come in until three when happy hour started and when the lunch rush bustled in. He chuckled to himself, usually there’d be a few drunken men around this time, moaning and bitching about how the bar should open earlier than noon — eyeing the bar at its current state, Rantaro wished they were there so he could respond to their bitching curtly.

 

Just as Rantaro had finished putting away a glass, the tinkling bell from the front door caught his attention and he looked up. He watched a boy walk in, a boy short enough Rantaro could probably take a guess and say he was just a slightly smaller than an average sixteen year old. He had messy purple hair, curling slightly at the ends and his purple eyes twinkled with childish curiosity.

 

Rantaro wanted to kick him out already.

 

The boy sat at the bar, directly in front of Rantaro and grinned, “can I get a—“

 

“ID, kid.” Rantaro mumbled, eyes narrowed and the boy chuckled, slipping his hand into his back pocket and pulling out a card, at a glance what looked like his driver’s license. He held it between his two fingers and Rantaro reached for it. The boy smirked and pulled it away teasingly before letting Rantaro swipe it from his fingers.

 

**Name: Ouma Kokichi**

**DOB: 6/21/98**

 

Rantaro clicked his tongue and sighed, slipping the card back to Kokichi. The date on his phone was June 22, Kokichi just barely made the cut off. The boy chuckled, arms behind his head, “long island, if you don’t mind, of course.”

 

As Rantaro grabbed the shaker, he looked over at Kokichi who seemed to watch him intently. Rantaro took a better look at him and it was wonder he was twenty years old. He still had somewhat of a baby face and his body definitely seemed thinner than average. He wore a short sleeved shirt, buttoned up and a black and white checkered scarf with, what seemed like, uniform trousers. _College student, probably near by,_ Rantaro thought to himself.

 

“If your birthday was yesterday, shouldn’t you be laying in bed right now with a crazy hangover?” Rantaro questioned and Kokichi huffed, narrowing his eyes and glaring at him.

 

“Just because yesterday was my birthday doesn’t mean I was all crazy to drink like some inexperienced kid!” 

 

Rantaro didn’t respond, tuning out his mini tantrum while he focused on making his drink. Not that Rantaro had room to talk considering he had just turned 21 last October, but he hated how dramatic all the kids were once they finally came of age to drink. Ironically enough, Rantaro didn’t even like alcohol that much to begin with, the bartender job was just to fill up his schedule and make some money on the side while he attended college.

 

“Just kidding,” Kokichi snickered, laughing in a way that made him seem more childish than he already was. Rantaro looked up with a quick flick of his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Did that get your attention?” Kokichi smiled and both his hands went behind his head, “I’m known for my lies, so you better keep on your toes around me!”

 

Rantaro sighed, rolling his eyes, Kokichi made it seem like he’d see him again after today.

 

As Rantaro poured Kokichi’s drink, Kokichi grabbed a small napkin and played with it, tracing small shapes in the center with his finger. Rantaro let his drink rest on the napkin and reached over to grab a straw, Kokichi grinning all the while.

 

“Everyone thought I was entitled to drink yesterday since I was turning twenty but I couldn’t even get a gulp in with half my friends drunk off their asses.” Kokichi leaned in toward his drink and spun the straw, “as hilarious as it is, having a drunk detective slurring ‘happy birthday’s’ in your ear isn’t the best way to celebrate a birthday.”

 

Rantaro scoffed, a small smile curling his lips, “well, consider this your first drink as an adult. Happy Birthday.”

 

Kokichi seemed to smile genuinely at that remark, “thanks cute bartender, I’ll remember you.”

 

“Rantaro,” He mumbled, turning to wash the dishes he had used. Although he didn’t see it, he could hear Kokichi’s snicker and could almost see his smirk in the corner of his eye. It wasn’t the first time a customer had called him cute, hell, it’s why he was usually put behind the counter more than anywhere else — _“The cute bartenders usually end up making the most drinks.”  —_ but it was one of the first times, if he could recall, that a guy had called him cute, so boldly if he were to add.

 

“So,” Kokichi took a short sip of his drink, hummed curiously at the taste and turned his attention toward Rantaro, “are you in school?”

 

“Yeah, I’m studying the fashion industry right now.” Normally Rantaro wouldn’t be so open about his interests, but Kokichi seemed way too laid back to the point Rantaro didn’t mind if he indulged him just a little knowledge.

 

“Fashion?” Kokichi cocked his head to the side.

 

“Like hair, nails, clothes and stuff.” Rantaro turned back and wiped his hands on his apron. He watched Kokichi lunge forward, grabbing one of Rantaro’s wrists and holding his hand in front of his face. Kokichi’s eyed the way Rantaro’s nails were painted, a very dark shade of green, almost pine green.

 

“You did these yourself?” Kokichi asked, admiring the work. He never really took the time to really pay attention to any of the girls in his class who had their nails painted, but seeing the dark color on his fingernails, how smooth and professional they looked, it looked beautiful.

 

“Yeah,” Rantaro used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, feeling a slight heat rush up to his cheeks. Well _this_ was something new. “I grew up with a bunch of sisters so I kinda just learned from them.”

 

“Cute,” Kokichi chuckled again and let go of Rantaro’s hand, watching it slip down into his jean pocket, “you should do mine one day. I really like the color purple.”

 

“As if your hair wasn’t an obvious clue.” Rantaro teased and Kokichi pouted taking a long sip of his drink.

 

“Rantaro’s making fun of meeee.” Kokichi whined and looked up at Rantaro with the puppy dog look while tears seemed to crease his eyes. Rantaro sighed and Kokichi’s eyes shot up like a bullet, the childish glint in his eyes returned and a new smirk creased his lips.

 

“Just kidding, it was a lie. I don’t really care about what you say to me.” Kokichi took another sip and pulled the straw up with his fingers, letting one end sit in his mouth.

 

“As I expected. You’re really childish, y’know?” Rantaro crossed his arms and Kokichi smiled.

 

“You catch on quick.” Kokichi’s hands went behind his head as he dipped the straw back into his drink, “but I meant what I said, you really should do my nails one day.”

 

“Is this your attempt to ask me out on a date?” Rantaro asked and Kokichi’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Wouldn’t it just be simpler if I bought you a drink then? Who knows, you could be some boring nobody. Why would I waste a day with a potentially boring person when I could just spend a few yen, get us a little tipsy and see where the conversation takes us?”

 

Rantaro felt a laugh rumble in his throat, “unfortunately for you, I can’t drink during my shift.”

 

Kokichi frowned as he finished his drink, pushing it toward Rantaro for him to take, “let me buy you a drink tonight then. Are you working?”

 

“Yeah but—“

 

Kokichi cut him off before he could even attempt to say anything. He rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a few hundred yen for his payment, “perfect! I’ll see you tonight then Rantaro! Here’s hoping you don’t bore me!”

 

Kokichi had left faster than he had arrived and it left Rantaro’s head spinning. He watched the purple haired boy scurry out of the bar and Rantaro let out a small scoff. He was childish, but Kokichi Ouma sure was interesting.

 

Rantaro couldn’t help himself in thinking about his outfit for tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably the least qualified person on this website to write a Bartender AU for many reasons so apologies in advanced but oh well I'm dabbling in oumami so this should be fun!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro's sisters just can't help but tease him about his "date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things:
> 
> 1\. I don't know if I just haven't been looking around ao3 enough but I FEEL LIKE NO ONE TALKS ABOUT RANTARO AND HIS SISTERS???? And since this fic is completely devoid of canon, Rantaro Amami is going to be the best older brother.
> 
> 2\. Going off of that, if by any chance one of the readers of this fic has read one of my Persona 5 fics "Will of Rebellion" then, one of Rantaro's sister's names should look familiar. 
> 
> 3\. This fic is mainly focused on V3 and its characters but I'm not afraid to throw in a few characters from the other games, though they're just side characters and have really nothing to do with the main plot. See if you can find the two specific ones in this chapter
> 
> Okay, enough notes, sorry for the long one, but enjoy!!

Rantaro figured he’d announce he was home, as he fiddled with the key to his house. But when he heard the faint buzz of music from the living room, he assumed one of his sisters was busy with homework and wouldn’t appreciate the sudden distraction. He walked in silently, shutting the door behind him and leaving his shoes by the door. There were four pairs lined up neatly next to each other — the other’s must have gone out.

 

Rantaro weaved his way to the living room. It was a somewhat larger than average house, just big enough to fit all of Rantaro’s current family — the six sisters he grew up with, and their father-assigned maid — maybe even the entirety of his family if you bunked two or three kids in one room.

 

In the center of the room, sitting at the table, tapping at it with a pencil, was one of the middle sisters, Midori. She had her short green hair pinned back, eyes narrowed through her glasses and focused on the packet she was working on. She just turned sixteen a little more than a month before, just as she was finishing up her second year in high school. 

 

Rantaro couldn’t tell much about his sisters’ mothers. At this point, with just about seventeen step-siblings it really was hard to keep track which kids belonged to which mistress. Midori, however, Rantaro had assumed was one of his biological siblings. Their similar appearance and curled green hair seemed too comparable to be a coincidence.

 

Rantaro loomed over Midori, skimming over the words on the packet while he patted the top of her head, catching her attention almost immediately. She turned, looking up at her older brother and pouted. 

 

“Rantarooo! They’re giving me way too much work! They can’t expect me to get it done by the end of summer.” She whined turned to face the packet again and hopelessly flipping through each page. It seemed to be around 10 pages per subject, math and reading comprehension filling up the most text space on their respective pages.

 

“If you start it now, you’ll probably finish it by August.” He teased and she let out a huff in response, tapping the table with her pencil once again. “I can offer to help whenever I’m free but I’m sure Sasori could do a better job helping you if you asked.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to distract her, she’s got her own studies to worry about.” Midori seemed to give up, flipping the packet close and shoving it into a folder, “she’s been held up in her room for the past few days. Studying the medical field seems like such a pain, she’s probably stressing out.”

 

“You know how Sasori is, she’s always been one to overwork herself. I’ll swing by her room and make her take a break.” Rantaro chuckled, patting Midori’s head once more before leaving her be at the living room table. He could hear quiet shuffling, probably Midori slipping her school supplies into her backpack and zipping it close, quiet mumblings from the tv following soon after.

 

The hallways were long, two openings midway through branching off into the separate sections of the house. The opening on the left led to what Rantaro recalled his father referring to as the “ _Work Area,”_ though it was scarcely used for that purpose since he left. There was a small archive filled with encyclopedias and dictionaries for reference — which Midori had jokingly referred to as the “ _Amami Library,”—_ where it was intended for everyone to gather and do their homework together in that room but Sasori, the oldest sister of the household, was really the only who used the room as it was intended.

 

The _“Work Area”_ side of the house had three bedrooms, Rantaro’s, Sasori’s and their youngest sister Chizuru. Their father always preferred having the youngest child near the two oldest, just in case anything were to happen. He normally was one to think of things in the worst-case scenario.

 

Sasori's room was closed, probably locked as she crammed what information she could into her brain. She was what everyone in the house called the “walking recorder,” as her cram sessions became so bad, she’d pass out midway through and begin sleep walking around the house, reciting the information she read just as close as verbatim as humanly possible. It was somewhat terrifying sometimes, when Rantaro would wake up in the middle of the night to Sasori moaning drowsily step by step on how to sew up a wound.

 

Rantaro gave her credit where credit was due though, Sasori was dedicated to learning. Once she picked something she was interested in learning, there was no stopping her until she could tell you anything and everything on that subject. She was definitely the smartest one in the family, no doubt.

 

As Rantaro raised his knuckle to knock on her door, a silent click of a tongue caught his attention.

 

“She’s too absorbed, I doubt she’d hear you. I think her latest book was on anesthesia used during surgery or something, God knows how long that’ll take for her to read.” He turned to meet eyes with Kazu, tied for the second youngest sister with Saki at thirteen years old. She had long hair — something Midori always envied her for — pulled up into twin tails that cut off near her waist. Her hair was blonde, light streaks of green dyed into them. Rantaro and Sasori both urged her not to but she was so insistent on it, saying she wanted to be as close to Rantaro as possible.

 

“I snuck her in some food and water. I don’t think she’s _that_ out of it to completely avoid eating. I say give her some time, let her process the book and then she’ll come out.” Kazu crossed her arms and walked toward Rantaro, sniffing the air around him for a second before wrinkling her nose in disgust, “you smell.”

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled and made his way past Sasori’s room toward his own, “cologne can only do so much.”

 

“I bet you only work at the bar because you see cute girls everyday,” she followed behind him, voice almost teasingly arrogant, “typical Rantaro.”

 

As he stepped into his room, he narrowed in on the closet on one end. He half listened in to Kazu’s joking rant about his job as he ran his fingers through the clothes in his closet. He knew he shouldn’t have been thinking too much about tonight, especially considering there was no real way to find out whether or not Kokichi was actually planning on showing up. Hell it wasn’t even certain that he’d be called in for the nightshift — though Rantaro wasn’t too worried about that, late summer nights usually called for working extra shifts.

 

“You probably met a cute one today.” Kazu chuckled, a dramatic flicker of her eyelashes following her statement, “what, did she say she’d buy you a drink or something? Is that why you’re looking for a new outfit?”

 

“ _He_ actually.”

 

Kazu perked up, “you’ve got a boyfriend?”

 

“No.” He shot back immediately but Kazu already seemed too interested in his last comment to notice,”a guy offered to buy me a drink.”

 

“A _cute_ guy.”

 

Rantaro bit his tongue, he couldn’t deny that. He pulled out a hanger with a denim blue flannel hanging on it — one of his favorites — and let it rest on his bed near Kazu who was sitting at the edge. She had a grin going from ear to ear as she chatted, on and on about how proud she was of her older brother going on a date.

 

“I hope he’s better than that girl you dated back in high school.” Kazu leaned forward, pointing out the white sneakers in the far back of his closet. As he reached for them, Rantaro looked back at his younger sister and raised an eyebrow. “I mean come on, she was half-assing the whole relationship—“

 

“Hey.” 

 

She rolled her eyes, “sorry, she was half- _invested_ in the whole relationship.”

 

“What makes you think I’m even going to start dating this guy? Maybe he just wants to be friends? You can go out for drinks with someone and have it not be a date, y’know?” Rantaro scoffed as he pulled out a pair of dark jeans and laid them rest beside the rest of his outfit.

 

Kazu giggled, “you did say you thought he was cute though.”

 

Rantaro sighed. He both lost motivation to argue back at her and he didn’t have much to say to begin with. He grabbed his towel and stepped out of his room, walking toward the bathroom, his younger sister’s teasing giggles fading with each step.

\---

As expected, his boss ended up calling Rantaro around seven, requesting that he come in if he could. Rantaro couldn’t help chuckling to himself, he could easily say no and his boss would find someone else to cover, probably the overly peppy girl who swam a lot and was usually good for the nightshifts due to her energy. He said he’d be there by seven-thirty and was already locked in his room as he changed.

 

Summer nights, especially in late June, weren’t too terribly hot and with the air conditioning in the bar, Rantaro could definitely get away with wearing jeans. He slipped on a plain white t-shirt, letting the small wrinkles rest against his chest. As he pushed his arms through the sleeves of his flannel, Rantaro wondered if he really would see Kokichi tonight. He seemed serious enough when he offered to buy him the drink — even despite the fact Rantaro had already mentioned he couldn’t drink on duty — but then again, Kokichi said it himself, he was a liar. It was wise to take his words with a grain of salt. Though he could have just been joking the entire time.

 

Which one was it?

 

Rantaro tightly laced together his sneakers and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was still slightly damp but it would be easy to comb it through and let it curl off to the side by itself. He clipped in his piercings and reached over to the thin mascara bottle on his dresser. Rantaro let the brush run through his eyelashes twice for good measure before closing the bottle and sighing to himself in the mirror.

 

Rantaro reached for his phone and wallet, slipping them both into his pocket before shutting off his room light and walking out into the living room. Midori seemed like she hadn’t moved from her spot, engrossed in whatever drama was playing on the tv.

 

“They called you back in?” Midori asked, not looking away from the tv.

 

Rantaro nodded, “yeah, guess that means you’re in charge unless Sasori comes out of her room.”

 

She shrugged her shoulders and continued watching.

 

“Text me when Eri and the others come home.” He was already reaching for the door, “I shouldn’t be out too late.”

 

Midori hummed a response and looked back to Rantaro with a grin, “have fun on your date.”

 

Rantaro figured Kazu would’ve ended up telling Midori. Ignoring the heat rushing to his cheeks, Rantaro grumbled under his breath and walked out the door.

\---

“Ah, good thing you’re here Rantaro.” Came the deep voice of one of his coworkers, a white haired boy who everyone preferred calling him by his last name more than his given name. It was the one coworker everyone collectively felt somewhat uncomfortable around, what with how often he would openly degrade himself, but no one could deny whenever he worked, the bar would be lucky with the amount of customers.

 

The bar was crowded, almost _too_ crowded for the early hours of the evening. It was nearing eight o’clock, and Rantaro could see two bartenders — the peppy swimmer girl he expected to be working tonight, and a girl with a long black curls — rushing from each corner of the bar, with refills and new drink requests. 

 

His coworker chuckled sheepishly, “I guess we got lucky, tonight’s the night of a bachelor party so we’re supposed to get a lot of customers.”

 

Rantaro scoffed at his modesty. It seemed everyone but him noticed his luck. 

 

Maybe that luck would rub off on him. 

 

Maybe Kokichi would actually show up tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I may have went a little overboard with Rantaro's sisters (I mean we still got three more to meet) but I'm excited to see where this whole thing takes me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's finally able to buy Rantaro that drink... with a little outside encouragement from his closest friends.

Before, Kokichi had arrogant confidence rushing through every vein of his body. He made sure to go home, shower and dress himself as “nicely casual” as he could, brushing out the kinks in his hair. He had told himself how easy this entire night would play out. How Rantaro would be all too interested in him and maybe if he was lucky, the night would end with a kiss. Rantaro seemed to be a simple kid, he’d be easy to impress and Kokichi would slyly be able to ask him out on another date. 

 

As he stepped into the bar and found his eyes locked on Rantaro behind the counter, Kokichi realized all his inward boasting were lies. Judging by the way his heart was already pounding in his chest, this wasn’t going to be easy. Rantaro was neatly dressed with a plain white t-shirt with a denim flannel thrown over. His hair was curled slightly against the side of his face, the piercings on his ear peeking out from behind green locks.

 

Kokichi grumbled to himself, he usually wasn’t one to be so smitten so quickly.

 

“Kokichi, come on.” Kaede had caught his attention, waving her arm as she held a pale Shuichi against her arm. Kokichi looked over at Shuichi and chuckled to himself. The poor detective-in-training had a few run-ins with hard liquor the night before at Kokichi’s birthday party and was in the midst of recovering from a hangover. The last place he wanted to be at was a bar. If it wasn’t for Kaede, both encouraging him to help out Kokichi with Rantaro and the fact that she said she refused to let a single drop of alcohol touch Shuichi’s tongue, Shuichi would have stayed in his dorm room, curled up in his blankets sleeping away his headache.

 

Kaede led Kokichi to a small high-raised table where the rest of the group — Kaito and Maki — were sitting, exchanging small talk over a shared drink. Maki looked over and pushed out one of the table for Kaede while Kaito mimicked her actions for Kokichi and Shuichi. Though Kaito wouldn’t let Kokichi sit down, not yet.

 

“Aren’t you here to go talk to that bartender? Go work whatever charms you’ve got and get us some beers.” Kaito chuckled and Shuichi groaned at the thought. Kaede reassured him by asking if she and Shuichi could share a soda instead.

 

“You better watch yourself. I’m not going to be the one in charge of you if you go overboard.” Maki narrowed her eyes at Kaito and he straightened his back in response, “you can ask Keebo to come pick you up.”

 

“No way! He’d never let me live it down!” Kaito hissed and crossed his arms. Kokichi didn’t know much about Kaito’s roommate, just that he supposedly was _very_ serious about the college life style and would commonly try to pick out the flaws in the way Kaito was going through college. Kokichi would probably be annoyed at the very idea of having a roommate like that — thankfully Shuichi was pretty mellow and minded his business and Kokichi appreciated being bunked with someone like him — but he couldn’t deny Kaito would need someone like that if he was pursuing his future of being an astronaut.

 

Kokichi giggled, arms going behind his head. He stepped away, the bickering conversation soon being swallowed by the noise of the crowd. He squeezed his way through the line of people waiting at the bar, thankful for his small size and tripped his way toward the bar table. Grabbing the table itself to help balance himself, Kokichi looked up. Rantaro looked down at him with a chuckle, a small smile creasing his lips.

 

“Glad to see you weren’t lying.”

 

Kokichi laughed in an attempt to calm his skipping heart. “I invited a few of my friends. Gotta say, the drinks here are pretty good.”

 

“Says the kid who’s only had one.” Rantaro quipped with a raised eyebrow and Kokichi pouted leaning against the table. It was still crowded and Kokichi hated the way his body was pushed up against a bunch of strangers. 

 

“Can you take a break anytime soon? I still wanna buy you that drink, see if you’re not boring, that whole thing.” Kokichi pressed his lips together in a tight line and Rantaro smiled again.

 

“Yeah, let me just finish up a couple of these orders, get your drinks to your friends and then I’ll take my break.”

 

After yelling his order over the noise, Kokichi dove back into the crowd and made his way back to the table his friends were sitting at. He inhaled, feeling his body already begin to shake. At the sound of Kaito calling him, Kokichi inwardly smacked himself, regaining his composure and rejoining the group at the table.

 

The thumping in his chest wasn’t new by any means. Kokichi had plenty crushes in the past, high school was his years of discovery. There were definitely guys he had found cuter than Rantaro, but by no means as laid-back as he was. It was a refreshing to say the least. Kokichi already knew there would be no need to test how “boring” Rantaro was, it was just a silly excuse to talk to him.

 

“Can you point him out to me again?” Kaede asked, a tiny glint of mischief in her purple eyes, “I wanna see what he looks like.”

 

Kokichi didn’t turn to look back at her. He raised his arm slightly, pointing a thin finger at the green haired boy working tirelessly behind the counter. By this point, Rantaro had shed his flannel and tossed it off to the side while he worked on shaping together another drink. Kaede laced her fingers together and grinned, playfully singing about how she could see Kokichi and him together.

 

“He seems like the mysterious type.” Kaito narrowed his eyes onto him and let out a thoughtful hum, “like the guys that never directly tell you what they think or what they’re feeling — hah, just like you, right Kokichi? You two would be perfect together.”

 

“Shut up.” Kokichi mumbled and forced himself to look away, “jeez, you guys are just staring at him. I know he’s cute but we look like stalkers.”

 

“I’m so proud of Kokichi, I mean, look, he’s finally growing up a little.” Kaede closed her eyes and giggled and Kokichi grumbled under his breath.

 

“I just say he do it so maybe he’ll be a little less annoying.” Maki huffed, “maybe this Rantaro kid’ll set him straight.”

 

“Maybe not straight.” Kaito snickered and Maki sent a disapproving glare in his direction, “but if Kokichi and this guy do start dating and he does change, Kokichi’ll lose what made Kokichi Kokichi.”

 

“Ah, I feel so special. You guys are going on and on about me. Say if Rantaro and I do start dating and he does ‘change’ me… Would you say you’d miss my lies, Kaito?” Kokichi found himself leaning forward against the table, hands laced together to form a bridge under his chin.

 

“No way in hell. If anything, I’d probably even want to consider being friends with you.” 

 

Kokichi grinned, “we aren’t friends now, Kaito?”

 

“You better stop talking before you say something that sets him off.” Maki hissed and Kokichi relaxed in his seat. He was thankful the small conversation was able to calm him down, his inevitable drink with Rantaro soon becoming less and less nerve-wracking in his head.

 

The sound of a bottle hitting the table snapped Kokichi to reality. He peered open one eye and saw Rantaro, smiling as he left two open beer bottles by Kaito’s and Maki’s spot and a glass of soda by Kaede and Shuichi. Kokichi sat up in his seat and chuckled.

 

“Rantaro, these are my friends.” Kokichi pointed to Kaede first, “that’s Kaede Akamatsu, next to her is Shuichi Saihara. This girl over here,” he paused and reached over to pat Maki’s shoulder affectionately, “is Maki Harukawa and the dork next to her is Kaito Momota.”

 

“If you’re going to act fake, at least don’t do it around me.” Maki grumbled and Rantaro let out a laugh.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all.”

 

Kokichi slipped out of his seat and stood beside Rantaro, glaring at the way Kaito laughed at their height difference. Kokichi was short, that he wouldn’t deny. He was a solid 5’1 nearly all throughout high school and was lucky enough to even hit 5’2 by the end of his third year. Rantaro, however, seemed to tower over him no problem, like a majority of his other friends.

 

“If you’ll excuse us,” Kokichi nodded to his friends, inwardly grumbling at the way Kaito winked and stuck a thumbs up. Rantaro chuckled and led the way, reaching back to let Kokichi slip his hand in his to guide him through the crowd. Kokichi bit his lip, Rantaro’s hands were soft. His heart skipped in his chest.

 

So much for the earlier conversation calming him down. 

 

Somehow, there was an empty table in the corner, thankfully far enough away from the bulk of the crowd. Kokichi sat across from Rantaro, hands fiddling awkwardly under the table.

 

“Hope you don’t mind, I ordered you another long island.”

 

“Aw, you’re ordering for me already? How precious.” Kokichi held his hands against his chest. Sarcasm always was what helped calm him down.

 

Rantaro leaned forward, a teasing grin creasing his lips, “ _you_ offered to buy _me_ a drink, let me remind you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m paying I got it.” Kokichi rolled his eyes, “but you could’ve gotten them for free, since you make the drinks here after all, right?”

 

Rantaro shook his head, “I wish, but one of my coworkers is kinda a stickler for the rules. I like this job and I’d rather not lose it.”

 

As if on cue, two drinks appeared in front of Rantaro and Kokichi, set down by a worker with a long white hair. He didn’t say anything, just gave Rantaro a curious look before weaving his way back behind the bar. Rantaro’s drink was a simple cocktail, Kokichi recognized it vaguely. He watched Rantaro give it a quick sip before he reached for the decorative cherry on top.

 

“Said coworker can be a little… strange sometimes, but he taught me a cool trick you can do with a cherry stem.” Rantaro held the cherry stem in-between his fingers for a second before popping it into his mouth, stem and all. Kokichi watched intently. Rantaro’s lips barely moved but Kokichi could tell his tongue was fiddling around with _something_. A gulp trailed down his neck and Kokichi figured he had swallowed the cherry.

 

Rantaro smiled and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to reveal the cherry stem wrapped tightly around the tip of his tongue. He seemed embarrassed, chuckling bashfully as Kokichi soon realized he was staring.

 

What was it that people said those who could tie a cherry stem with their tongue were again?

 

Good kissers?

 

_Fuck_.

 

“Our first date and you’re already trying to impress me.” The comment came out way weaker than intended but Kokichi managed a grin while he took a long sip of his drink.

 

“It’s just a little party trick. Nothing big.” Rantaro pulled the stem out of his mouth and let it rest on a nearby napkin, “but I wanna learn a bit about you. I feel like I’ve just been the one talking here.”

 

“You want me to talk about myself knowing full well I’m a liar?” Kokichi cocked an eyebrow and Rantaro nodded genuinely.

 

This was the perfect opportunity to get what little control Kokichi had of the situation back.

 

Kokichi took another long sip of his drink before sitting up in his chair, arms behind his head. Lips curved into a smirk as his eyes narrowed. “Alright then Rantaro, let’s play a game.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU was my excuse to have Rantaro tie a cherry stem with his tongue, okay?
> 
> It happened. I'm satisfied now.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lies, one truth.

Rantaro raised an eyebrow. “A game?”

 

Kokichi snickered to himself. It was time to put Rantaro to the test. He finished the rest of his drink, exhaling loudly to hint that he wanted more. Rantaro looked back toward the bar and raised a finger, catching the attention of the white haired bartender and Kokichi smiled gratefully. Excitement bubbled in his heart, this would _definitely_ be a fun night.

 

“Have you ever heard of the game ‘two truths, one lie?’” Kokichi asked, a smile giggle following his question. Rantaro nodded with a curious flick of his eyes.

 

“Weeell, it’s a little like that. Except, instead of two truths, there’s two lies. You ask me a question. I give three answers. And you—“ Kokichi pointed a thin finger at Rantaro, “—need to figure out which is the truth.”

 

Rantaro hummed, quietly sipping at his drink. “Alright, seems simple enough. I’m game.”

 

Kokichi couldn’t help himself from laughing. From the countless times he’s played ‘two lies, one truth,’ there hadn’t been a single person able to see through his lies. Kokichi had confidence in his lies and stories and the way they shadowed the truth — it would be so much fun to tease Rantaro, see how long he could go until he gave up.

 

As the white haired tender, dropped off a fresh long island, Kokichi dragged the drink to his side, holding the tip of the straw with two fingers. He took a long sip and chuckled, leaning forward with narrowed eyes. “Now then, let’s play.”

 

Rantaro looked up from his drink and met eyes with Kokichi. His gaze flickered like a child’s, playful mischief clouding the purple color. Rantaro smiled, attention all focused on the boy in front of him. He opened his mouth and asked the first question.

 

“So, you’re in college, right? What’s your major?”

 

Kokichi grinned, hands forming a bridge under his chin, “hmm, y’know I have quite the variety of interests. The stars are really pretty at night, we should go see them together some time. I wonder how many there are in the sky.”

 

Rantaro hummed, keeping his mouth shut. First option: Astrology.

 

“Though I do dabble in poetry. A nice way to express the feelings of the heart.” Another sip. Another chuckle. “I could write something about you Rantaro. How your eyes sparkle under the dimly lit lights.” 

 

Rantaro chuckled, a small blush tinting his cheeks. Second option: Writing

 

“But if I’m honest, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to own a business, hell maybe even a company if I ever got that far. The thought of being in a high position of power, it’s interesting.”

 

Final option: Business.

 

Kokichi let out a laugh, quieting himself by taking a long sip. He pulled away from the straw with a ‘pop,’ clicking his tongue. Rantaro took a second to think, going over each statement in his head though Kokichi was confident he had shaken him up. It was his fault for asking an easy question to start off with.

 

“Business.” Rantaro said.

 

“Nope, that was a lie! It was—wait, what did you say?”

 

“Business.” He repeated and Kokichi’s mouth dropped slightly. The sight was admittedly hilarious. Clouded eyes widened in surprise, lips agape in frozen shock.

 

“O-okay, I gave you that one. It was an easy one.” Kokichi mumbled, to reassure himself more than anyone else. Rantaro’s eyes softened and he chuckled.

 

“I’m assuming this is the first time someone’s guessed right?”

 

_There was no way that was just a guess._ Kokichi grumbled inwardly and sipped quietly at his drink, all his arrogance seemingly dissipated. He must have slipped up somewhere, maybe the “ _If I’m honest,”_ was a little too much. But even with that, it should’ve just been a clue to not take it seriously. If Kokichi was saying something _honestly_ than obviously it would’ve been the first thing to consider as a lie.

 

“Is it safe to ask the next question?” Rantaro blinked at him and Kokichi heard the slight smugness in his tone.

 

“Shoot.”

 

Rantaro smiled. Calm, collected, just like how he seemed to be throughout the entire day. “What do you do in your free time?”

 

Kokichi inhaled, eyes focused. It was just a random stroke of luck that Rantaro guessed the first one. This time would be different. 

 

“Maybe it’s just because I’m a June baby, but I do like taking walks in nice weather. The wind just feels so nice and relaxing.”

 

“What, no flirty comment to go along with it?” Rantaro teased, “I was starting to like them.”

 

Kokichi snaked his hand over to Rantaro’s, lightly tapping at the back of his palm with his fingers. Rantaro took it upon himself to lace his fingers with Kokichi’s, catching him off guard for a few seconds before he began to stutter out his next sentence.

 

“I also like to play video games sometimes. Doesn’t matter what genre but I’m mostly into mysteries and puzzle solving.”

 

Rantaro’s eyes never left Kokichi’s and for a moment, Kokichi wondered if he was looking at him like that on purpose. Those soft green eyes, they were too damn distracting. 

 

“It might be a little nerdy but I’m a little interested in flowers. I’ve always liked to visit the park and pick some to bring home.” Kokichi finished his statement with a bashful aversion of his eyes. Lying was an art form for him, all an act.

 

This time, Rantaro didn’t seem to think about his answer. He leaned forward and with a slight squeeze of Kokichi’s hand, he spoke, “video games.”

 

“There’s no goddamn way.” Kokichi hissed and Rantaro smiled to himself, obviously pleased.

 

“I take it I’m right?”

 

“Just a stroke of luck. You’re just getting _lucky_.” Kokichi narrowed his eyes and hissed, heart racing. There was no possible way he was able to see through his lies _that_ quickly. And twice in a row nonetheless. It was somewhat irritating, having someone seeing through his lies, but by no means was it boring. Rantaro Amami was one interesting character.

 

He smiled and Kokichi took a long sip, nearly finishing the glass. His voice dropped, “alright, ask me another.” 

 

Questions came and went, drinks were gulped down — though Rantaro stopped him after his third — and truths were revealed each and every time. Kokichi’s confidence quickly spiraled down as Rantaro proved over and over that his lies were ineffective against him. It honestly was scary that he was able to answer so quickly. Never before did the game went by so fast. 

 

Kokichi found himself at Rantaro’s mercy by the time he had guessed the truth behind his latest question of ‘what’s your family like?’ Obviously Kokichi wouldn’t directly spill every piece of family gossip to Rantaro — this _was_ their first date after all — but he made sure to keep his Truth statement as accurate as he could without revealing too much background. Family was still a somewhat touchy subject.

 

Kokichi hung his head in defeat, air thick in his lungs. His eyes were lidded and drowsiness claimed his body. He was tired, both of losing the game and in general.

 

“Seems I’ve won.” Rantaro smiled and Kokichi groaned in response, sighing as he leaned against his arm. “Sorry Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi moaned softly, shutting his eyes in an attempt to tune out the noises from the bar. It was too damn loud. “I still wanna know what kind of luck you have to guess all the Truths correctly.”

 

“The first two were lucky guesses, everything after that was your cues.” Rantaro explained, playfully dragging away Kokichi’s empty glass. There was no doubt he was drunk. It looked like he could barely stay awake, slurred giggles falling from his lips. Though Rantaro’s comment definitely caught his attention.

 

Kokichi perked up, “cues?”

 

“Y’know how some people have a thing they do when they lie? Like awkward smiling or a little nose twitch?”

 

“I do _not_ have a cue.” Kokichi growled.

 

“You do. Granted I’m pretty sure it only comes out when you’re drunk. I didn’t notice anything this afternoon.”

 

Rantaro leaned forward, propping himself up with his shoulders. He closed in on Kokichi, snickering to himself when he watched the flushed boy stiffen slightly at the sudden closeness.

 

“It’s slight, _very_ slight, but your left eye does this little flutter when you lie.”

 

Kokichi gritted his teeth. “Bullshit.”

 

Somehow he leaned in closer, close enough that Kokichi could see the playful glint in his green eyes. “Let me ask one more question to confirm it then.”

 

“Try me.” There was no possibility he had a “cue.” Kokichi spent near his entire life lying and getting away with those lies. 

 

Rantaro chuckled, “are you interested in me?”

 

“After tonight? No, you’re just a stupid smug little pretty boy.” Kokichi hissed. He didn’t know if it was just his drunkness or something in his eye but he instinctively rubbed his left eye, wincing at the way it twitched. _Twitched._

 

_Oh fuck._

 

Rantaro leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms, “I rest my case.”

 

“I wasn’t lying about the smug part though.” Kokichi sighed, crossing his arms over the table and burying his head in-between. He was tired. So damn tired. He felt the rebound of his drinks bubbling in his stomach. His head pounded. Everything felt distant. He just wanted to sleep.

 

Kokichi’s eyes fluttered close. Sleep took him quicker than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad, I usually have a little note but this chapter I don't. Awww.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a hangover, Kokichi can't help wanting to see Rantaro again.

Kokichi woke up the next morning with an insufferable headache and an unsettling bubbling feeling in his stomach. His eyes felt heavy, his mind swirled but all he could think about was: _how the hell did I get back home?_  

 

He sat up slowly in his bed, leaning against the headboard and grabbed his temples with his fingers. Across the room was his roommate Shuichi sitting at a small desk with his laptop. It seemed he was in the middle of a video call with Kaede while he had another open tab on the side. Kaede squeaked, pointed at the screen and Shuichi turned his head off to the side and grinned.

 

“You’re finally awake. Morning.”

 

“Morning Kokichi!” Kaede waved enthusiastically and Kokichi groaned. Did she somehow get louder?

 

“How did I…? What the hell happened?” He reached over onto his night table, grabbing his phone and holding it in his lap. 

 

Shuichi chuckled, “oh, Rantaro brought you back to us after you passed out. Said he wanted to make sure you got home safe.” 

 

“He carried you on his back and everything.” Kaede chimed in with a giggle. “It was adorable.”

 

Kokichi kept quiet, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks. He ignored her, looking at his phone for the time. It was nearing eleven o’ clock. Amidst all the notifications from apps on his phone, a singular text message stood out among the rest.

 

**“Hey. Good morning! I had Shuichi take you home since you fell asleep. Gotta say though, you looked pretty cute. Text me back when you get this so we can set up our next date. — Rantaro.”**

 

It was bad enough the blush was already reddening his face, now his ears suffered the same, warming up at the sight of the message. Damn Rantaro. Kokichi grumbled, “who gave him my phone number?”

 

“Oh, that was Kaito.” Kaede said, eyes closed as a playful smile graced her lips, “you should’ve heard him last night. He was so pissed off that you passed out during your date. He said he’d, quote, ‘have to take the relationship in his own hands’”

 

Kokichi’s head hit the back of his headboard and he groaned again, louder than last time. Kaito always was nosy but _this_ was going a little too far. 

 

“Kaito said you should call him when you wake up. Talks over the phone are usually better than text messages.” Shuichi suggested and Kokichi rolled his eyes, slipping out of bed slowly. His eyes were lidded but he could still find a way to drag himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

 

As Kokichi looked at himself in the mirror, he could only laugh quietly to himself. He was a mess. Granted, washing his face helped the grit in his eyes and the dried drool from his mouth, but his hair was a wild mess, purple tufts curled and tangled. 

 

_And Rantaro wants another date?_

 

Kokichi figured a shower would be in his best interest, letting the water run for a few seconds before stripping himself of his alcohol-reeked clothes and jumping in. He could still hear the echoes of Shuichi and Kaede talking in the other room. They certainly were close, though Kokichi never really bothered to look at whether or not they were dating. He could see it though, no doubt. He could imagine them being a quaint couple, considering how awkward the two of them could be around each other but certainly a couple that could last.

 

The water ran through his hair as Kokichi leaned against the wall. He wondered how would his relationship with Rantaro be. Kokichi couldn’t deny the fun he had last night, even if it resulted in the worst morning after. Rantaro was smooth when he wanted to be, observant (terrifyingly so after that game of two lies, one truth), quiet yet brimming with personality. There was still so much he didn’t know. But if nothing else:

 

Rantaro was a tease.

 

And Kokichi both hated it and loved it at the same time.

 

Would it be a playful relationship? That seemed to be the most likely answer in Kokichi’s mind. Back and forth with smart ass remarks before one decided to silence the other (now _wasn’t_ the time to suddenly think about Rantaro kissing him, damn his mind for going there). Could it end up with Rantaro being a huge softy like Shuichi? Someone easily embarrassed who Kokichi could spoil until his face was bright red? Or rather some hothead like Kaito? Highly doubtful, but Kokichi still prayed he wasn’t.

 

As Kokichi stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel, he was thankful that he started to feel less shitty than he did when he woke up. The headache and stomach pain were still there, but they were less prominent. He eyed his phone on the edge of the bathroom sink. It taunted him, lighting up ever so often with a new notification but Rantaro’s message sat there unopened and unanswered. 

 

Shuichi (or rather Kaito) said to call him. Kokichi sighed to himself and reached for his phone.

 

\---

 

“Smile Rantaro!”

 

Rantaro covered his face with his hand, chuckling as a bright flash went off in his face. When the light faded, he looked up from the park bench he sat at and sheepishly chuckled at his sister, Erisa — Eri — who was holding her camera playfully in her fingers. Eri was the second oldest sister at seventeen behind Sasori. She had blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail with red colored pins holding the loose strands back.

 

Eri was who everyone in the family referred to as the optimist. Behind the lens of her precious camera, there was never anything but a smile on her face. Photography had taken her interest when she was younger, desperate fascination with the world around her leading her to pick up the hobby. Now, as she was finishing up her third year of high school, already planning on majoring in visual arts in college, Eri was nothing more than a cheerful ball of happiness, fitting for her age.

 

“You ruined it!” She sighed, grabbing her camera again and Rantaro straightened his back, “smile! For real!”

 

Rantaro laughed, lips involuntarily creasing into a smile. Eri’s camera went off with another flash and she squealed, pleased with the picture she had taken. She turned her camera, letting Rantaro look at his newest portrait. His hair was curled off to the side, not much had been done to it from last night, and some of his piercings had been taken out.

 

“Perfect.” Eri giggled and Rantaro relaxed in his seat. Eri’s attention was caught by two girls running toward her. The one leading the charge was slightly older than the other, age thirteen, with  straight short cut silver hair and bright blue eyes. Eri turned and greeted her two younger sisters, Saki, the silver haired girl, and Chizuru, the youngest sister at ten years old.

 

If Rantaro could compare Saki to anyone, he could easily compare her to that of a empress. Haughty was the only word Rantaro could use to describe Saki. He couldn’t pin point when the sudden arrogance spiked in her demeanor but for as long as he could remember Saki was usually the one attempting to look down on the rest of her family — which involved her grabbing a nearby chair to compensate for her short height.

 

Chizuru seemed to be dragging behind, desperate follow her older sister. She was the quiet one in the family, usually keeping to herself (which quickly allowed Saki to take her under her wing). Long brown hair usually covered her forehead and hid her green eyes which Eri had attempted to cut it many _many_ times.

 

As Saki skidded to a stop in front of Eri, Chizuru walked around her sisters to sit beside her brother on the park bench. Rantaro smiled at her and ruffled the top of her hair softly to which she giggled quietly before Saki’s voice cut her off.

 

“I nearly lost Chizuru in a flower patch. She’s lucky I was with her and was able to bring her back.”

 

“I doubt she would’ve gone too far on her own.” Eri chuckled and Saki huffed quietly, hands on her hips. Eri then closed in on her younger sister, grabbing her shoulders excitedly, “but where’s this flower patch you mentioned?”

 

“Have Chizuru take you,” Saki sighed and Eri twirled her sister around and pushed her along, her laughter blocking out Saki’s protests.

 

Rantaro watched them rush off and sighed, chuckling to himself before leaning back against the bench. Chizuru quietly began to hum to herself, shutting her eyes as the wind slowly began to pick up. The summer heat was just about perfect, not unbearably hot like it had been recently, though the early hours of the morning were wearing down so it was only natural it would get hotter.

 

A buzz in Rantaro’s pocket broke his lazy trance and he sat up, pulling out his phone and, without bothering to check, answered the incoming call.

 

“…Rantaro?” That was Kokichi’s voice.

 

“Well good morning. Glad you made it out alive. How are you feeling?” He couldn’t help but chuckle and Kokichi groaned from the other line.

 

“Like shit.”

 

“As expected.” Rantaro smiled.

 

“You should’ve cut me off sooner.”

 

“It’s better to learn your limits early.”

 

Kokichi grumbled something incoherent and Rantaro could imagine his eyes rolling.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“I’m at the park with my sisters.” Rantaro looked over at Chizuru who, as expected, was minding her own business. She was thankfully the only sister that didn’t make a big deal over Rantaro’s date with Kokichi the night before.

 

“What park?”

 

“Why?”

 

“No reasonn!” Kokichi sang, quiet teasing in his voice.

 

Rantaro heard quiet shuffling in the background and he sighed, “Kokichi.”

 

“I was gonna try and be smooth and surprise you!”

 

“Not in the midst of a hangover.” Rantaro’s voice thickened, “you need to rest.”

 

“…I’ll have Shuichi take me.” Kokichi argued, seemingly taken back by Rantaro’s sudden seriousness.

 

 “Kokichi—“

 

“Hey! Shuichi, let’s take a little train ride down to this park. There’s a smug pretty boy I need to meet.”

 

Before Rantaro could argue with him, the line had cut out and his phone buzzed with a new message from Kokichi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of physically seeing Sasori, we've officially met all of Rantaro's sisters! I'm really excited to work with them, even though I gave them pretty basic archetypes.  
> I'm also excited to finally get some romance going on with these two boys!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi meets Rantaro's sisters...three out of six of them at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Didn't mean for this chapter to take nearly a week to write. But here, take some park fluff.

Rantaro didn’t know what possessed him to send Kokichi his location, though he had a slight feeling Eri would have encouraged it if she had come back and listened in on their conversation. After sending the message with a sigh, he leaned back on the park bench and felt Chizuru shuffle next to him. She had turned to face him, brushing out the hair in her eyes to show a glint of curiosity.

 

“Was that the boy Kazu was talking about?”

 

Rantaro scoffed to himself. He wasn’t surprised that Kazu had spread the news, she probably had Midori help her, though having Chizuru ask was a little bit unexpected. She was young and quiet though she was still able to be curious, if only a little.

 

Rantaro responded with a nod of his head and Chizuru hummed.

 

“Is he coming here?”

 

“I told him not to, but he’s a little bit on the childish side so I would’t be surprised if he did.” Rantaro sighed but couldn’t help the smile creasing his lips.

 

“Is he Kazu kind childish?” Chizuru asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

 

“Yeah, they’re pretty similar.” No doubt one of these days, Rantaro would have to introduce his family to Kokichi and he was almost certain that Kazu and him would get along.

 

The two talked for a little while longer, Rantaro a bit taken aback by how willing Chizuru was to talk. She was quiet mostly because she claimed she wasn’t the best conversationalist, though Rantaro could argue that she really just likes listening in to conversations. Eri and Saki joined them again after a little bit, Eri excitedly showing off the new pictures she took of the flower patch while Saki complained about being dragged around when Chizuru could’ve easily taken her place.

 

By the time noon rolled around, the park was beginning to crowd up a little. Kids were running and biking around with parents desperate to catch up with them, couples were sitting by benches near the pond and the creative types had taken shade under trees with either a sketchbook or a camera.

 

Eri had taken the girls out for a walk, on Rantaro’s request as he waited for Kokichi. He wasn’t embarrassed by them by any means but he had a feeling Saki would go a little overboard if she saw Kokichi suddenly strolling in. And knowing how Kokichi is, Rantaro expected some sort of weird entrance.

 

And his expectation prove to be true. Just as Rantaro was leaning his head back to relax on the park bench once again, a pair of hands went over his eyes and he heard a light giggle in his ears. The hands were thin, lithe fingers, pale skin.

 

“Helloo there.” Kokichi chuckled, pulling his hands away and leaping over the bench to sit beside Rantaro. Kokichi smiled and immediately reached for Rantaro’s hand, interlocking their fingers with a quick movement.

 

Rantaro looked over and snickered quietly to himself. He did manage to clean himself up but Rantaro could see the way he seemed weaker than usual.

 

“I would’ve rather you rest today.” Rantaro sighed and Kokichi straightened his back, turning away from him. He crossed his arms and huffed, the tips of his ears reddening a little.

 

“I’m not a little kid Rantaro, jeez.”

 

Rantaro laughed and Kokichi grumbled something under his breath before quickly changing his attitude, shifting to sit properly on the bench. He was dressed modestly, wearing a short sleeved shirt and some loose fitting jeans. Rantaro figured he threw them on haphazardly but he didn’t look bad by any means. His hair was still a little messy but it seemed to fit him well.

 

Kokichi leaned back against the park bench and sighed. Rantaro settled in closer to him and felt Kokichi shyly shuffle to rest his head on Rantaro’s shoulder. He kept grumbling quietly to himself and the tint on his ears and cheeks darkened. The sun began to poke out from under the clouds, the wind picking up, whistling quietly in their ears.

 

“It’s a nice day. I hear fresh air does wonders for hangovers.” Kokichichuckled and Rantaro shifted his head off to the side and laughed.

 

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Kokichi.”

 

“Look at him! I told you! He was shooing us off so he could spend time with his boyfriend without us!” Saki’s voice suddenly broke the silence and Rantaro couldn’t help his sigh. “He’s embarrassed of you guys. Jeez, sooner or later Rantaro’s going to be hiding everything because of you guys.”

 

Kokichi peered one eye open and an eyebrow rose. Approaching them was a young girl with short silver cut hair, hands placed firmly on her hips as she looked back to the girls behind her with an unimpressed sigh. Kokichi felt Rantaro move a bit under him and he sat up.

 

“No, not really. I was just worried about how you would act.” Rantaro quipped and Saki held her chest in shock.

 

“I can’t believe you’re trying to spare Eri and Chizuru’s feelings by lying directly to their faces! Oh, you’re such a good brother Rantaro!”

 

“Sisters?” Kokichi questioned and Rantaro nodded with a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Three out of six.”

 

“Six!?”

 

“At least out of the ones I live with.”

 

Saki stepped forward, hands on her hips as she straightened her back and looked up at Kokichi. “I’m Saki, Rantaro’s favorite.”

 

Behind her, Eri sighed, holding her forehead with her hand. Rolling her eyes, she waved a friendly hand toward Kokichi and giggled. “Erisa, but everyone just calls me Eri. Nice to meet you!”

 

Chizuru seemed to look toward Rantaro and he already began to speak without needing a cue. He stood up from the bench and walked toward Chizuru, circling around her and putting his hands on her shoulders. “This is Chizuru. Sorry, she’s a little quiet.”

 

The first thing Kokichi wanted to comment on was the fact that the four of them looked nothing alike, aside from maybe having the same face shape if he squinted hard enough. Rantaro was ~~blessed~~ born with a unique shade of green hair and eyes while the rest of his sisters seemed to have anything but — Eri’s blonde hair particularly striking.

 

He bit his tongue and smiled. That was a question for another time.

 

“Want to get some ice cream?” Rantaro asked and reached out his hand toward Kokichi which he took quickly. Kokichi managed to still his pounding heart for a second, inwardly trying to ignore how soft Rantaro’s hand was.

 

“If you’re gonna get all mushy, go on without us!” Saki turned away from the two boys and began to walk, Chizuru following behind her.

 

“Then who’s gonna pay?” Eri chimed in and Saki immediately stopped.

 

Saki turned on her heel, her face blank as she narrowed her eyes at Rantaro, “fine, I’ll allow you to come with us. But you two better behave!”

 

Kokichi laughed, playfully shoving Rantaro with his shoulder, “who’s the oldest again?”

 

With Rantaro and Kokichi leading the group of five, they began the walk around the park toward the playground where the ice cream cart usually was. All the while, Saki ran her mouth. Mostly talking about herself, of course, but she occasionally talked of her older brother and that was when Kokichi found himself actually caring about what she said. As a first impression, Kokichi actually liked the three sisters. They were all refreshingly different from one another and he couldn’t help the smile on his lips when he watched how each of them interacted with Rantaro.

 

It all seemed so _genuine._ The way Eri would giggle slightly, quietly teasing her brother for holding hands with another guy which would in turn make Rantaro’s cheeks flush. The way Saki seemed to be so bossy but underneath it all Kokichi could see that all she really wanted was her brother to be happy, and thus had some supposed high standards for Kokichi and her sisters to meet (it didn’t make much sense to Kokichi but he still couldn’t write her off as _just_ an arrogant thirteen year old). The way Chizuru seemed to silently watch over them but did so with a smile on her tiny face.

 

They, along with the three other sisters Kokichi had yet to meet, were a family. A big, genuine family. And the thought warmed Kokichi’s heart more than Rantaro holding his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut this chapter off here before we got into some more fluff and ~talking about the past~ 
> 
> Hehe, sorry for the wait on this chapter but I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling talk and an embarrassed Kokichi. Just a typical second date.

Desperate curiosity had grabbed Kokichi and, after holding his cone of ice cream in his hand, and watching Eri walk off with the girls in an attempt to leave the two boys alone, he asked a question he wanted to save until a better moment than this one.

 

“Are those actually your sisters?”

 

He wanted to punch himself for how rude the question came out. Kokichi wasn’t usually one to care about how he spoke or presented himself but around Rantaro it was a different case. He really, _really_ wanted Rantaro to like him after all.

 

Rantaro laughed and Kokichi stiffened. He guiltily lapped at his ice cream, hiding his frown.

 

“If we’re being technical, most of my siblings are my half-siblings. I want to say I have maybe two actual blood siblings, everyone else in my family only shares my dad’s blood.” Rantaro’s eyes seem to fall as he spoke and Kokichi felt even more guilty for asking the question.

 

“Oh.”

 

Rantaro looked over and saw Kokichi’s sullen face and shot up quickly, waving a hand in reassurance. He smiled, “no, no, it’s not a bad thing. I love my sisters as if they were biological. We all just call each other normal brother and sister anyway. It’s fine, don’t feel bad.”

 

“No fair though.” Kokichi mumbled giving his cone another lick, “you’ve left me so curious now but I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.”

 

Rantaro leaned over and grabbed Kokichi’s wrist softly, pulling him closer until he could take a quick taste of Kokichi’s ice cream cone, a silent chuckle following his action as Kokichi’s face reddened.

 

“Ask away.” He smiled and Kokichi found himself thoroughly embarrassed.

 

_This smug little—_

 

Kokichi exhaled loudly in an attempt to calm himself down while Rantaro innocently walked along side him. “How many siblings do you have?”

 

Kokichi watched Rantaro think about the question for a moment and he suddenly felt scared. Seven children was already far more than enough for one family, was it even possible to have more?

 

Rantaro raised a finger, “seventeen I believe? I’m pretty sure the most recent is maybe three now?”

 

“S-seventeen?”

 

“Granted most by different mistresses.” Rantaro shrugged and Kokichi couldn’t figure out for the life of him why having seventeen siblings was something normal for him. “You probably wouldn’t be able to tell at a first glance but I’m what you’d probably call a ‘rich kid.’”

 

Kokichi took a minute to eye him head to toe. Dressed in a lazy plain t-shirt and shorts, at a first glance it would be pretty hard to assume. But thinking about it, it certainly could be plausible, besides the fact he works at a bar. Being rich would be the only way to explain supporting seventeen children.

 

“My dad’s the president of this big company. He’s frequently flying all over Japan, hell sometimes out of the country to the States and Europe for business meetings and such. He’s pretty popular — especially with the ladies — and he makes good money.” Rantaro explained and Kokichi listened intently. From that short explanation, everything seemed to make a little more sense to him and Kokichi couldn’t help feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the presence of someone so _important._

 

“Wait, doesn’t that make you one of the heirs of the company or something?”

 

“I’m the third child so I’ve still got two brothers ahead of me willing to take the position, not that I was interested in it much to begin with.” Rantaro shrugged his shoulders, “The only good thing I see from my dad’s job is flying all over the place. He used to take me on a bunch of his trips when I was younger and he got me to love traveling from there.”

 

Rantaro turned his head off to the side and smiled, “maybe I’ll take you somewhere someday. We could visit the States, I hear New York and California are good tourist spots. Or maybe Venice in Italy or Paris, France ?”

 

“Ah, the city of love. I’m flattered. Rantaro’s trying to impress me.” Kokichi hummed, closing his eyes. He heard Rantaro chuckle beside him and sighed, licking generously at his ice cream cone. The wind had seemed to come to a halt, and the sun felt warm against his skin.

 

The world was at peace.

 

“What about you? What’s your family like?”

 

Until that.

 

There was one thing that Kokichi hated talking about: his family. It wasn’t an entirely depressing story but it was surely an embarrassing one compared Rantaro’s. Kokichi’s dad wasn’t the president of some company, nor was he rich, hell Kokichi didn’t even know if his dad was still alive or not.

 

Kokichi smiled, lips creasing upward as a chuckle escaped his lips, “oh Rantaro, I thought I was the one who had too much to drink last night. Don’t you remember? I told you about my family already.”

 

“The only thing you mentioned was that you have a sibling.”

 

Kokichi leaned in with narrowed eyes, “and the only thing you’ve told me is that you have seventeen of them. And that you’re rich or whatever.”

 

“I’ve told you more than you’ve told me.” Rantaro frowned, no _pouted_ , was he teasing him? “Come on Kokichi, at least let me in on a little bit.”

 

Kokichi hummed, bringing a hand up to his chin. Inwardly he was trying to mimic Shuichi. He’d typically bring his hand up to his chin as he looked over his school notes — like a typical detective in tv shows. Kokichi admittedly laughed in his face once when he did it and started picking it up as a habit, granted only when he was teasing someone of course. “I grew up with my mom and my older sister. There. That’s all I’m telling you.”

 

“I guess I won’t push you for it.” Rantaro sighed, “though it does sound intriguing.”

 

“Not as intriguing as little mister—I’m—rich—enough—to—afford—my—own—private—jet.”

 

“Okay now you’re making me out to be one of those stuck up rich kids. I take the regular plane like everyone else.”

 

“Awwww, you _don’t_ have a private jet? What sort of rich kid _are_ you?”

 

Rantaro narrowed his eyes and Kokichi laughed.

 

“Just kidding.”

 

Rantaro chuckled along with him and inwardly Kokichi was grateful the conversation drifted from himself. There wasn’t a lot to tell with Kokichi’s family but it was one of the few things he kept from everyone, and until Kokichi had fully trusted Rantaro, there was no way he’d go into greater detail than that.

 

Maybe it was just because he spent the last few years attempting to block his mom and sister out of his memory, but the thought of actually sitting down and talking about his family made his heart hurt just a little bit. It hurt, but he couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that it did.

 

It was his fault they hated him after all.

 

“This really is a cheesy date Rantaro. Next thing you know you’re gonna be pulling me under some tree for our first kiss.” Kokichi sighed dramatically. It was a wonder to him how this date was working out so well, even with having the topic grace his family. Kokichi wasn’t new to the dating scene whatsoever but usually by the second date it was clear to see what his respective partner at the time wanted. And typically, it was the same thing across all of them.

 

Not that Kokichi was complaining, he was usually looking for the same thing.

 

“Oh please, I’m a gentleman.” Using his free hand, Rantaro slid his fingers into Kokichi’s hand and swung it along playfully before leaning in with a chuckle, “I at least have some self-control to save our first kiss to at least our third or fourth date.”

 

“And what if I just decide not to call you again after today?” Kokichi turned his head, looking up slightly and their foreheads nearly touched. He kept up his arrogant charade, his infamous smirk creasing his lips. Inside though, his heart was flipping a dozen times over.

 

“You wound me, Kokichi.”

 

\---

 

It was around four when Kokichi mentioned he needed to get home. Shuichi had called, Kaito and Kaede in the background, mentioning a study session they were having to prepare for finals week. Kokichi wasn’t usually one for studying, he had a natural learning ability that he knew Shuichi envied. But finals _were_ important and once Rantaro listened in to the conversation he did nothing but encourage Kokichi to go home and study.

 

Though there was no way Rantaro was just going to stick Kokichi on a train and let him go home by himself. After rounding up his sisters, the group of five made their way to the train station. Kokichi didn’t question Rantaro’s insistence on accompanying him home, though he couldn’t help but find it a little strange. Rantaro was a bit more affectionate than what he was used to. It was only their second date too. Kokichi didn’t hate it by any means but it was different.

 

As Kokichi led the way onto his school’s campus, he could hear Eri curiously eying the area, chiming in once and a while to ask questions about the school. According to Rantaro, Eri was finishing up her last year of high school and was on the hunt looking for colleges. Kokichi tried his best to act like a tour guide but he really couldn’t say much about his school. It was just an average affordable school. Eri seemed to be interested though.

 

Kokichi couldn’t help himself by feeling the least bit embarrassed by having Rantaro walk beside him, hands still locked tightly together while having his younger sisters following behind them like a crowd of fangirls (bad analogy, he realized as he thought about it, but all the attention from onlooking students made his cheeks flush).

 

“Excited for finals?” Rantaro asked as he followed Kokichi onto the campus dormitory. It was a somewhat crowded area on campus with two large buildings next to each other probably holding hundreds of rooms in each building.

 

“Oh yeah definitely.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and Saki snickered.

 

“The price you pay for being an adult.”

 

“You make it seem like you won’t get there anytime soon.” Chizuru mumbled and Kokichi turned back, smiling at the youngest sister.

 

“So, she _does_ speak.”

 

Chizuru smiled slightly.

 

“The rare times she does it’s always something good.” Rantaro laughed.

 

“Rantaro!” Saki rolled her eyes and huffed.

 

There went that warm familial feeling in Kokichi’s heart. He couldn’t help his smile. Kokichi skittered to a stop in front of a door, turning to face Rantaro and his sisters behind him. Eri had her hands over her mouth as she giggled while Chizuru seemed to be chuckling quietly to herself. Saki seemed completely lost but she made sure to watch intently.

 

“Well this was quite the day. Gotta say Rantaro, you always keep me on my toes.” Kokichi grinned, arms behind his head as his eyes shut close. Rantaro didn’t respond but Kokichi imagined him smiling. Kokichi chuckled to himself but immediately froze up when he felt something soft against his cheek. His eyes shot open and he saw the side of Rantaro’s neck in his face and felt a warm breath against his cheek and ear.

 

Kokichi stiffened up, face flushing up more than he expected and enough to send the girls into a laughing fit.

 

“I-I thought you said…third or forth date…”

 

“I didn’t kiss your lips did I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eri, Saki and Chizuru have joined the crowd of oumami shippers
> 
> I'm an honest to god sucker for soft cheek kisses so gosh darn it I wrote it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study session and family dinners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, did /not/ intend on having this chapter take a week long but well it happens.

Kokichi couldn’t get himself through the door to his dorm room faster once he watched Rantaro and his sisters turn the corner. They probably heard how loud the door slammed behind him but he honestly couldn’t care less. Pressing his back to the door, Kokichi slid to the ground, face incredibly hot. He couldn’t understand for the life of him why a simple kiss on the cheek was making him so damn flustered.

 

“Welcome home!” That was Kaede’s voice, chipper as always.

 

“How was your date?” There was Kaito, voice a pitch higher than usual. Oh Kokichi definitely had a few words for him.

 

“You keep teasing him and watch what’ll happen.” Maki huffed and Kokichi could hear Kaito making a gruff noise as if he didn’t care.

 

“He’s small but he can do some real damage!” Kaede teased and Shuichi let out a laugh.

 

Some friends they were.

 

As Kokichi rushed down the small hallway and looked into the middle of the room, he glared at his group of friends sitting in a close circle with the table in the center. Textbooks and notebooks littered the table and Kokichi couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the sight. Maki was in her corner, sitting with a notebook in her lap as she scribbled down whatever she deemed necessary from the textbook. Kaito was too busy making teasing faces at Kokichi, holding his hands over his heart like an overdramatic school girl. Kaede was in one of her giggle fits, grasping onto Shuichi’s arm to keep her upright while Shuichi seemed to be attempting to catch up with the situation — he sometimes got lost with things like that.

 

“He’s gonna attack you.” Maki muttered as she twirled a pencil in her fingers.

 

Kaito kept up his act, voice raising a pitch higher as he held his cheeks in his hands, “Rantaro kissed me, oh my god!”

 

Kaede let out a screech, her giggles erupting into full on laughs as she banged on the table. It somehow escalated even further when she watched Kokichi fling himself over the table, lightly ruffling up Kaito’s shirt as he spat out curses in his defense. Kokichi was throughly embarrassed but he continued to fight until the two of them were playfully wrestling in the cramped space on the floor.

 

“Kaito, you idiot! Stop butting into my business! I can’t believe you gave him my number!” Kokichi whined aloud in-between light punches.

 

“Wow, he really does sound like a school girl.” Shuichi commented and Kokichi shot up and glared at him.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Kokichi pulled himself away from Kaito and took the empty space beside Shuichi, exhaling loudly as he could to calm himself down. It wasn’t like him, hell since yesterday he really hasn’t been acting himself.

 

“I was doing you a favor. And it worked out perfectly! You guys went on another date, didn’t you?” Kaito smiled proudly, showing his teeth and Maki sent a unimpressed flick of her eyes.

 

“It was a horrible date. Completely and utterly terrible.” Kokichi sighed and reached over to grab a stray notebook.

 

In that time, Kaede had managed to calm down, her face flush with excitement. As she stopped to catch her breath, she hiccuped a comment. “An obvious lie, you ran in here so fast I was worried you had whiplash.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so red. Did he really kiss you?” Shuichi looked over and Kokichi pouted, rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh all this attention on me, how lucky!” Inwardly, Kokichi wished he could change the subject, especially knowing if he said one thing about their date Kaede wouldn’t stop talking about it. But he couldn’t just ignore the question, Kaito would end up nudging him until he broke anyway. Kokichi hated having all this sudden attention on him sorely because of the new boy he liked but he didn’t mind talking about Rantaro. The green haired boy was his new favorite topic.

 

“It was a simple little cheek kiss. Nothing to go crazy—“

 

 _Nothing to go crazy over._ Yet Kaede was _squealing._

 

Though in her defense, it wasn’t as if Kokichi’s first reaction was modest to begin with.

 

Kaede’s eyes lit up, “you two are absolutely adorable!”

 

“Someone’s a fan.” Maki grumbled and Kaede scooted over to her side, leaning into her.

 

“Look at him! He’s like our son meeting his first love! Kokichi’s growing up.”

 

Maki sighed and attempted to shove Kaede off her, “please never call me the mother of that mess of a kid.”

 

Kokichi grinned, arms behind his head, “awww, Mom, do you give me and Ranty your blessing?”

 

Her eyes narrowed into her typical cold stare, “never call me that again.”

 

“I bet Maki Roll here would be a great mom.” Kaito chimed in and Maki seemed ready to leap at his throat. Both in terms of his nickname for her and his teasing.

 

“When did the conversation center on me? I thought we were talking about Kokichi.” Maki sighed as she hugged her notebook and rolled her eyes.

 

Kokichi let out a small chuckle. “Noot anymore, we were _going_ to talk about Kaede and Shuichi and when they’re planning on finally becoming official!”

 

Kaede and Shuichi’s responses seemed to be caught in their throats as they couldn’t bring themselves to say anything. Maki seemed grateful that the topic drifted from her and Kaito joined in himself, lightly teasing Shuichi by asking when he was going to ask Kaede out. Kokichi sighed in contentment at his work, once again with a clever play of words he drifted the conversation from himself.

 

All according to plan.

 

Kokichi loved the playful conversations with his friends, though usually it would be him making all the comments. He wasn’t used to everyone teasing him. It was too different. He didn’t like it.

 

Hopefully the Kaede/Shuichi topic would distract everyone long enough for Kokichi to suggest studying and Rantaro would be nothing but a fleeting thought in their minds.

 

\---

 

The lingering smell of cooking food was what led Rantaro and his sisters through the front door of their house. Rantaro knew without a doubt that Sasori was working her magic in the kitchen. Her learning wasn’t just limited to just being educational, she dabbled in some domestic interests such as cooking and little DIY projects (or “life hacks,” whatever the hell she called them).

 

As expected, Sasori was indeed in the kitchen, lightly humming along to whatever hit song was playing on the radio at the moment. It wasn’t usually like her to keep up to date on current music (hell, most of her playlist consisted of songs from as early as 2014) but Rantaro just assumed Eri caught her up. As the two oldest sisters, they were the closest by far, though Saki and Kazu shared a close second with their loving, albeit rivalrous relationship.

 

Sasori was who Rantaro always assumed was Saki’s biological sister. Bright, piercing blue eyes and silver hair extending a little past her shoulders which were currently pulled high into a ponytail while she poured spices into a small pot, she definitely resembled Saki too much to be coincidence.

 

“How was the anesthesia reading?” Rantaro questioned as he leaned on one of the kitchen chairs.

 

“Oh I finished that a while ago. I’m taking a new look on psychology.” She turned her head and gave a small smile toward her brother before she refocused on making the food. Figuring out what she was making was always a little bit difficult since the way she made food was a little unorthodox despite following the recipe. Sasori's food always turned out amazing, on par with their appointed maid/guardian’s meals, but it was a mystery until the meal was actually served.

 

“Not to be that person, but Kazu’s mentioned you and a boyfriend?” Sasori didn’t look back when she asked but he could hear the sheepish embarrassment in her voice.

 

“I met him today. He seems decent enough.” Saki huffed, looking up at her older brother and narrowing her eyes, “you could’ve chose someone a bit taller though.”

 

“I think so long as he’s taller than you, Rantaro’ll be fine.” Midori chimed in and Saki glared at her in return. Saki’s height was always something to tease her for. At just a little under five feet, she was the shortest in the family not counting Chizuru. Her haughty attitude always made her seem bigger than usual so Midori and Kazu would typically call her out on her height to bring her down a few notches. It was all usually playful teasing but the older siblings knew to step in when it went too far.

 

“So petty.” There was the snarky remark from Kazu who seemed to hear the conversation from the other room. Chizuru and Eri followed behind her and the whole family was settled in one room, which was usually how it ended up by dinner time and late evenings. Whether it was sitting at the table for dinner or simply curling up in blankets in the living room to watch a movie, the Amami family — at least this branch of it — was very close.

 

The five sisters each took a seat at the table while Sasori was still working at the food. Rantaro in the meanwhile went to shower, expecting dinner to be ready by the time he came out. The bickering conversation faded slowly but surely as Rantaro turned the corner to his room. The last thing he heard was Midori asking Sasori about helping her with her summer work and Rantaro was grateful she actually asked.

 

While rummaging around his room for clothes, the quiet buzz of Rantaro’s phone caught his attention. He figured it was Kokichi at first, maybe calling to distract himself from the study session — which Rantaro would have to find some way to sweetly encourage him to get back to studying. The caller ID was a person he hadn’t heard from in a while: the father appointed maid and guardian for Rantaro and his sisters. She was essentially a second mother to them all but for the past few months she was stationed in Tokyo with Rantaro’s father. There really wasn’t much Rantaro knew about the situation, according to both the maid and his father, it was nothing they needed to worry about.

 

Upon seeing the name, Rantaro already assumed it was a heads up about her coming home. It was really the only thing that logically made sense considering how little he knew of his father’s situation.

 

“Rantaro? I can’t be on for long but I needed to call and check up on you and the girls. Is everything alright at home?”

 

“Yeah, same old really. Though with summer break coming up Sasori, Eri and I are gonna be pretty busy keeping up with Kazu and the others.” Rantaro could only imagine how many plans Midori and Kazu would end up making with their friends.

 

“I’m still here with your father. Something important came up and I can’t leave anytime soon. He’s ordered me to stay here with your other siblings until further notice.” There was something else in her voice that Rantaro couldn’t quite catch but wariness edged in his stomach.

 

“I’ve got it, don’t worry about it. Keep an eye on him for me, okay?”

 

She hummed a response before mumbling a quick goodbye and cutting off the line. Rantaro threw his phone on the bed and sighed, running a quick finger through his hair. He shouldn’t have been thinking too deep into it.

 

Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my chapter summaries but I mean I hope at this point everything's coherent enough that even with these shitty summaries you guys can understand what going on haha.
> 
> ANYWAY HOO BOY AM I EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND IM EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THEM WHEN THEY'RE OUT


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, because two am dates after finals week are the best dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow these summaries are shit

Finals week came in full swing and despite how stressful Shuichi was making it out to be, Kokichi wasn’t worried. Sure, the study session from last night helped but he was confident enough without it. What Kokichi was, at both the mornings and afternoons of each day of the week, was flustered. It was becoming a regular occurrence and he hated it. It wasn’t like him at all.

 

Damn that Rantaro.

 

Kokichi woke every morning of that week greeted to an encouraging text message from the curly haired smug boy. They all had the slight teasing Rantaro was known for yet also the sort of “big brother” feel which made sense considering he _was_ the older brother in his family.

 

**“Good morning! Hope you slept well. Time for your first exam, are you ready? I’m sure you’ll do great. You’ve got this sort of smart—albeit a little arrogant—sort of look to you. I can’t really explain it but I like it a lot. Good luck, text me when you get out!”**

 

Waking up to a message from Rantaro was sure to put a smile on Kokichi’s face no doubt, but when it was both making him smile and flustered enough to have Shuichi asking what was wrong, that’s when Kokichi drew the line. It made his heart do cartwheels in his chest and the unfamiliar feeling left his head spinning.

 

If anything, Rantaro’s messages made focusing on finals difficult. Kokichi couldn’t stop thinking about them and he made sure to loudly voice his opinions to Rantaro after he got out of class through a loud phone call with a few snarky comments and fake annoyances.

 

Rantaro would respond with a chuckle and say he would make it up to him once finals were over.

 

_(“Yeah, you owe me a whoooole bunch of drinks for distracting me during testing!”)_

 

It was strange to Kokichi, having someone as supportive as he was. If not for him, Kokichi would’ve ended up hanging out with Rantaro to ignore the group’s study session that Sunday. Granted they were still getting to know each other so Kokichi figured for the first few weeks Rantaro would just try to be overly nice. The sweet messages were just an added bonus it seemed.

 

Rantaro caught Kokichi’s attention much longer than his previous crushes, no doubt about it.

 

By the time Saturday rolled around, Kokichi was mentally exhausted and he really hoped Rantaro would actually consider buying him a few drinks. Not only as an excuse for another date but just to taste it again and maybe get tipsy (not drunk, oh hell no after last time) enough to just have Rantaro take him home and sleep it off. When Rantaro texted him that night, asking him to come after the crowd was thinning out, unfortunately at two in the morning, Kokichi couldn’t say no.

 

Shuichi had drowsily questioned Kokichi for going out so late but Kokichi reassured him with a chuckle. Shuichi was too tired to argue with him and Kokichi could swear he passed out after a half-assed mumble.

 

The summer air was cool against Kokichi’s skin as he made his way down the sidewalk. The streets were somewhat empty save for the few cars passing by every once and a while and each house seemed to have their lights off for the night.

 

One thing he liked about Rantaro’s job was that the bar he tended was close to a ten (fifteen if he was feeling particularly slow with the nice weather) minute walk from campus. Although there was a curfew in place, Kokichi had already made mental notes of the cameras and security officers around the school. Getting out was virtually no problem for him and he always had Shuichi, god forbid anything happened. Most of the security guards took a quick liking to Shuichi after learning of his major in criminology (and how he’d commonly talk to a few of them for random tidbits and tips for his future as a detective) so they typically turned a blind eye to anything bad he happened to involve him in, which was rare in it of itself. Kokichi found it downright hilarious how the guards would talk of upholding honor and bunch of other stupid shit and yet they’d let some nerdy kid and his friends get away with petty things that would usually earn them a warning at best.

 

It was just one of those perks Shuichi had that Kokichi would sometimes leech onto. He knew he _shouldn’t_ but at the point where Kokichi was at the moment he really didn’t have much of a choice. The dorm room they shared was because of Shuichi, the small part-time job Kokichi typically had during the autumn and winter months was because of Shuichi, half the things Kokichi owned and cherished were because of Shuichi. Shuichi provided basically everything Kokichi needed to survive somewhat on his own after what happened with his mom and sister.

 

Although Kokichi always said it jokingly around him, Shuichi was his savior.

 

It was always annoying for Kokichi’s mind to grace the subject, especially when he was in the midst of walking to meet with Rantaro. It left him with the guilt of his debt to Shuichi settled in his stomach and he didn’t want to start off a date with a sour attitude. With a quick exhale and stretch of his back, Kokichi turned the corner to stop in front of the bar.

 

Through the windows he could see it was beginning to clean out. The tables were empty and only less than a dozen people sat at the bar finishing up whatever they were drinking. From the inside, Kokichi saw Rantaro and the same white haired tender from last time writing off checks before they began to slowly clean up the place.

 

Kokichi stepped inside and was greeted with a smile from Rantaro while the white haired bartender raised his eyebrows and seemed to remember him from last week. Kokichi took an empty seat and tapped lightly at the table with his fingers. He watched Rantaro work, skillfully taking empty glasses off the table and leaving them in the sink to wash while also managing to finish scribbling down bills and collecting payments from tipsy customers. The white haired tender, which Kokichi wasn’t bothered to pay too much attention to listen in for his name, was somewhat clumsy but he served his customers with the friendliest of smiles.

 

It didn’t take long for the few stragglers to finally pay for their drinks, stumble out of the bar and Kokichi was left alone in the bar with the two boys. The white haired boy was working on wiping down the tables and chairs while Rantaro was washing the dishes and making small conversation with Kokichi.

 

“Sorry for calling you so late. I hope I didn’t wake you.” Rantaro turned his head eyeing Kokichi’s expression. He was trying to find any hint of drowsiness, Kokichi could tell. Maybe it was just his default as the older brother but Kokichi noticed Rantaro would always try looking for the little cues to see if something was off.

 

That was a problem, but nothing Kokichi couldn’t handle.

 

Kokichi shook his head and grinned, “nah, it’s fine. I was wiiide awake. And I can’t say no to someone who owes me!”

 

“I didn’t think my messages would affect you that much.” Rantaro grabbed a nearby rag to wipe his hands dry and turned around. He chuckled, “I was just being honest.”

 

Kokichi pouted and stretched out his arms, “no what you _were_ being was an insufferable tease. Praising me like I’m some little kid.”

 

“But you did do good on your exams, right?”

 

“Grades don’t come out until after the semester ends. Get off my back Ranty.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“I’m used to ‘Taro’ but ‘Ranty’s’ a new one. Since when did you have a nickname for me anyway?” Rantaro snickered and heard his coworker chuckle in the background.

 

“Whaat? You don’t have one for me? Aww, I thought you liked me Ranty!” Kokichi dragged out his sentence with a whine.

 

Rantaro smiled but couldn’t bring himself to argue with him. Kokichi giggled to himself in satisfaction seeing as he won the conversation. Rantaro walked to the back room and came out a few seconds later with a broom and dustpan. The chairs were raised up onto the tables leaving the floor open for a cleaning. The white haired worker seemed to be distracted as he stared aimlessly out the window until Rantaro called out to him.

 

“No need to stay in longer than you have to. Go home, I’ll clean up.”

 

He turned back and his eyes lit up a bit, “are you sure, Rantaro?”

 

Rantaro reassured him with a smile and the boy nodded before rushing to the back room to grab his stuff. He thanked Rantaro once more before stepping out of the bar, the lingering jingle of the bell being the last trace of him. He turned the corner and Kokichi lost sight of him.

 

“Oh I see your plan.” Kokichi hummed to himself and narrowed his eyes, “you just wanted to be alone with little ‘ol me.”

 

“Can you blame me? We haven’t had a one on one date yet. With no one around I mean.” Rantaro shrugged his shoulders but could tell Kokichi was already thinking of a million different endings to tonight.

 

As Kokichi leaned forward hands forming a bridge under his chin, his voice dropped low and laughed teasingly. “So what’s Rantaro planning on doing with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen fics with Rantaro's nickname as "Taro" but I always figured his nickname would "Ranty" as hilarious as it sounds. I dunno.
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for writing teasing so expect some next chapter hehe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know I could pull out this whole story as to why I basically went dormant for a week and claim it was state testing and other bs but I'll be 100% honest, I procrastinated on this chapter basically all of last week and only ended up finishing it yesterday (even if it is one of my shorter chapters)
> 
> but here. it's done and this chapter brings out my inner hispanic (you'll see why)

Kokichi wasn’t one to indulge himself in those typical overdramatic fantasies. Sure, the few times he did he always laughed them off and it was no different when he found his mind wondering with Rantaro. Alone in a dimly lit bar, the potential of so many things happening, the inner childish teenager in him was leaping with joy. Sitting at the bar giggling to himself, Kokichi watched Rantaro mess around on his phone for a little bit before moving to the center of the bar to start sweeping. Soon, music began play at a somewhat decent volume from the speakers hanging from the corners of the bar.

 

Rantaro didn’t seem to care at first glance at the current song. It was a slow piano ballad and seemed completely unlike what he would listen to. His focus was mostly on sweeping but he would occasionally look over to Kokichi with a smile that seemed to be slightly apologetic. Kokichi could tell why, Rantaro seemed annoyed that he had to clean up before he could even spend any valuable time with Kokichi but Kokichi didn’t mind whatsoever. Watching him, hell just being in the same room as him, was enough.

 

Though Kokichi honestly believed he could _die_ if such a depressing song continued any longer.

 

He jumped off his chair and snaked around to where Rantaro’s phone was. He skipped through the first few songs, all seemingly having the same depressing tone in the beginning piano keys. Kokichi rolled his eyes and shot a lazy glare at Rantaro.

 

“Are you going through something Rantaro? Your playlist is so depressing.”

 

Rantaro chuckled and shook his head, “I’m not usually listening to music and when I do it’s whatever comes on the radio. I think I might’ve put on a playlist one of my sisters made.”

 

“Is _she_ okay? Seriously, I’m actually concerned.”

 

“It was probably Sasori.” Rantaro laughed, “she had a whole music phase when she was like fifteen. Started with classical music, moved to disco, and I think she had a whole Latin American music phase at one point. I dunno, whatever you find in there it’s probably from her.”

 

It was still a fresh memory. Sasori, after taking a simple music class in high school, had found herself thoroughly fascinated with music genres. Near everyday she’d come home searching up videos of American music. She eased herself in at first with the most popular songs on the charts before finding the obscure ones. The language barrier was always an issue but if anything it made Sasori even more dedicated to learning English and a bit of Spanish. She wasn’t fluent by any means but she could surely manage more than any of the rest of her family.

 

Kokichi finally stopped skipping through songs when the first few notes of a song began with a [light guitar strumming.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCkDUp73BIs) He huffed aloud when the beat began to pick up and it wasn’t just another slow song. He found himself back in his seat, tapping his foot lightly to the beat. His gaze centered back on Rantaro and Kokichi couldn’t help the laugh when he saw Rantaro sweeping the floor along with the beat as he twirled the handle with his fingers.

 

“I didn’t know Rantaro could dance.”

 

“I thank my sisters.” He snickered. Again, it was Sasori. If she was getting herself involved in cultural music, there was no doubt she was going to learn any dances that would go with them and Rantaro was most often than not stuck being her partner. He could swear most cultural dances were engraved in his muscle memory — whether that was a bad thing or not he didn’t know.

 

Rantaro swept his way to Kokichi and outstretched a hand, on key with the strumming of the guitar. Kokichi slipped his hand into Rantaro’s and he felt his heart leap in chest. He barely had time to acknowledge it as Rantaro had pulled him off his seat and slid him to the center of the bar. At what seemed like Rantaro’s command, the music picked up in pace and Kokichi found himself pulled closer to Rantaro, his left hand resting on Kokichi’s waist. He blindly let Rantaro take the lead, watching his feet to attempt to follow along. It seemed to be a simple two steps forward, two steps backward but it molded so perfectly. They were spinning with each calculated step of Rantaro’s foot. Kokichi could barely keep up, everything was moving so fast but he couldn’t look away from the way Rantaro’s eyes flickered with smug seriousness.

 

Suddenly Rantaro let go of Kokichi’s hand and chuckled at the way he nearly tripped. He was in the center of the floor, continuing his dance with the energetic strumming of the acoustic guitar. Rantaro had a sheepish grin on his face as if he wasn’t too sure if he was doing it one-hundred percent right but he laughed and continued. Kokichi was speechless, watching his feet dart left and right on key and the way his hips moved as if he had been dancing from childhood.

 

_God thank Rantaro’s sister._

 

Though Kokichi didn’t have time to catch his breath, Rantaro had stepped forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the center just as the next verse of the song was starting. It seemed Rantaro had no plans of letting Kokichi go until the end of the song, with how strong his grip was on his waist and how his eyes narrowed with each step. They were close, close enough for Kokichi to hear the slight difference in his breath. The world was blur around them as they spun, Kokichi finally catching onto the rhythm and was somewhat keeping pace with Rantaro.

 

Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh in pure contentment as the music picked up to the last main chorus. It was so intimate, eyes locked. If this was anything other than dancing, Kokichi would’ve done anything he could’ve to take control but he figured he’d let Rantaro have his fun. The two lead singers began to harmonize and the music turned crazed with more guitars and trumpets. Rantaro pushed Kokichi back slightly just to grab the tips of his fingers to spin him, over and over until the guitars finally settled and Rantaro leaned down to dip Kokichi.

 

“Did that just happen?” Kokichi panted and Rantaro smiled, pulling him to his feet.

 

“I’m surprised you could keep up.”

 

“I didn’t know you had dancing up your sleeves, Ranty.” Kokichi sighed, tapping his fingers against Rantaro’s knuckles, “you sure took my breath away. Acting like a smug little playboy.”

 

“I could try to keep up the act if you want.” Rantaro’s grip on Kokichi’s waist tightened and he laughed when Kokichi’s face flushed.

 

“Oh, I see your game. You think you’re all high and mighty because you can make me flustered easily.” Kokichi couldn’t believe he just openly admitted it like that. Either he was really tired or he was going insane. ”I’ll have you know, you’re the only person I’ve met who can do that but it’s not something to get all arrogant about.”

 

“It’s cute.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Shoving Rantaro away, Kokichi scowled and Rantaro laughed. He lightly pushed Rantaro backwards again and again until he hit the wall behind him. Kokichi hated the fact he had to look up at him but he could manage. Kokichi’s right hand hit the wall beside Rantaro’s face and Kokichi watched him snicker. The snicker soon erupted into a full on laugh and Kokichi pouted to himself, standing on the tips of his toes and was just barely able to stay a normal height below Rantaro’s chin.

 

“If I make you so flustered, I doubt you have the guts to kiss me.” He teased.

 

Was that a challenge? Kokichi stiffened slightly and his heart skipped, the air heavy. Rantaro’s smugness faded until his lips were only curving into a friendly smile. His green eyes spoke as they softened, almost murmuring a reassurance, _that he didn’t have to._

 

Screw that.

 

There was no amount of mental preparation he could possibly do. In Kokichi’s mind, the only thing he could do was go for it and hope to god he didn’t miss due to his height. He grabbed the collar of Rantaro’s t-shirt and pulled him in.

 

“Rantaro?”

 

Kokichi froze directly in place, just inches away from Rantaro and felt his heart pounding annoyingly loud in his ears. He let go of Rantaro’s shirt and stepped back, turning his head. Behind the glass door was the same white-haired tender Rantaro had sent home early, awkwardly knocking at the glass and claiming he had forgotten his house keys.

 

Kokichi held his face in his hands as he listened to Rantaro attempt not to laugh.

 

Once Rantaro had dealt with his coworker, Kokichi was sitting at the bar table, a harsh pout creasing his lips.

 

“You owe me so many drinks after that embarrassment.”

 

“You get cuter everyday.”

 

“Shut _up_ before I push you against that wall again.”

 

Rantaro chuckled, “y’know I really can’t take that threat seriously considering how short you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dancing scene was always an original plan for this chapter but I wasn't exactly deadset on having it be spanish. I ended up watching Coco in the midst of my procrastination and "La Llorona" was an instant favorite so I basically went crazy. Add in the fact that I'm in LOVE with the acoustic guitar, oh that scene was fun to write.
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to go out on a limb and say I don't even know if the weekly uploads can be a thing anymore since I'm really behind on a bunch of other fics I'm writing. I'll do my best to update when I can (and my own stubbornness refuses to let this fic just die out without finishing it).
> 
> Phew, that was a lot. Anyway, sorry for the long notes but thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

“You cut me off too soon.” Kokichi moaned through the phone, grumbling quietly to himself as he snuck his way through the gates to campus. He was slightly tipsy, evident by both how drowsy he was feeling and with how loud he would get when he laughed occasionally. Though his brain wasn’t completely mush, he still had enough sense to duck his way through the shadows toward the dorms. Most of the lights were off and it seemed like security was walking around the other side. He managed to make it to his room with little issue. Luck surprisingly was on his side after the embarrassment that was their attempted first kiss.

 

God, he wanted that memory burned.

 

“Of course I did, how would you be able to get back to your room if I didn’t?”

 

“Dummy, that would’ve been the perfect opportunity to invite me back to _your_ room.” Kokichi pouted as he fumbled with the keys to his room. He hoped he wasn’t being too loud, both so he wouldn’t wake Shuichi and so he wouldn’t bother his neighboring students. They probably wouldn’t say anything to any higher ups about sneaking back onto campus but they’d surely give Kokichi some rough scowls in the morning.

 

Kokichi stumbled into his room and closed the door behind him softly, giggling to himself while Rantaro was chuckling over the phone. He covered his mouth with his hand as he made his way toward his bed. Shuichi slept soundly across from him, a free hand dangling off the side of his bed. His breathing was soft and Kokichi was grateful to have a roommate who didn’t snore.

 

“Stop laughing! Shuichi’s still sleeping!” Kokichi hissed as he kicked off his shoes, a quiet laugh following his sentence. He slipped into his bed silently, holding his phone against his ear as he plugged in the charger. He listened to Rantaro humming while he walked home and occasionally commenting on either the weather or something odd he’d seen during the walk. It was nearing three thirty and Kokichi was reluctant to say goodnight and fall asleep. A part of him wanted to stay on the phone just until Rantaro got home but another part just wanted to stay up all night with him and just find some stupid topic to talk about.

 

“Aren’t you tired?” Rantaro murmured softly and Kokichi drowsily chuckled back.

 

“Aren’t you? You’re the one who was working a six hour shift till two in the morning.”

 

“Of course I’m tired but I’m the one who invited you out so late so it’s my fault.” His voice seemed so guilty and Kokichi couldn’t help but sigh.

 

“I chose to go out with you, Ranty. So what’s a few hours of no sleep? I’ll be fine.”

 

“You still have class tomorrow though.”

 

“I’ll live. My classes are usually in the late morning anyway.”

 

“ _Kokichi_.”

 

“Don’t give me that. Geez, Ranty you worry too much. You go from a smooth playboy to a concerning brother so quickly I swear.”

 

At that, Rantaro laughed, “okay then, I’ll try not to care _too_ much about you then.”

 

Kokichi pouted grumbled under his breath and Rantaro’s laugh only grew louder. He settled comfortably in his bed, shifting onto his side so his ear rested on his phone. Eyes fell shut and a small smile creased Kokichi’s lips as he whispered.

 

“Tell me a story.”

 

“Well this is different. What do you want me to tell?”

 

“Anything.” _Just let me hear your voice,_ he wanted to say but couldn’t fumble with the words. Kokichi wanted to blame it on his own drowsiness but he knew damn well he wouldn’t be able to say it even if he was filled with energy.

 

“Alright, well…” Rantaro drifted off and chuckled, “I guess I’m not used to being put on the spot like this.”

 

“Raaanty, come onnnn.” Kokichi whined and wrapped his blanket around him tightly, “I know you’ve got one hell of an interesting life, being a rich kid and all. Tell me about your shitty exes or, ooh, maybe about your sisters.”

 

“Those two are completely unrelated and yet they ended up in the same sentence.”

 

Kokichi giggled, muffled by the blanket over his mouth, “spill it Ranty! I wanna hear everything you’ve got to say. You better not bore me though!”

 

Although there was no way that was ever possible.

 

Rantaro took a minute to think, humming thoughtfully before he seemed ready with a story in mind. Kokichi, meanwhile began to doze off, just beginning to perk up when Rantaro started talking.

 

“Oh, well there was this one time. A good couple years back, when my dad was still around for the most part. At the time it was me, Sasori, Eri and my two older brothers. We all went on a trip on this cruise ship around the Caribbean. We stopped on Hispaniola and I snuck off the boat.” Rantaro paused and laughed a little and Kokichi pictured him rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I was maybe ten at the time and I was a kid desperate for adventure. I didn’t realize Eri had followed me but I ended up losing her somewhere. When I got back to the boat, everyone was looking for her. We spent nearly the whole day looking for her and we were only lucky to find her because she twisted her ankle and was crying.”

 

Kokichi hummed, gripping his blanket.

 

“My dad pulled me aside once we found her and I swear the lecture went on forever. But I mean getting chewed out is better than having Eri gone, right?”

 

Kokichi stayed silent and Rantaro let out an awkward snicker, an apologetic one at that.

 

“Sorry, that got a little depressing.”

 

“Nah, I think that playlist from earlier beat it.” Kokichi yawned and shifted a bit in his bed. “You’re good Ranty, don’t worry about it.”

 

Rantaro didn’t respond and Kokichi knew he was listening in. Kokichi was too tired to mention something to keep him talking so he let his eyes close and waited to either fall asleep or for Rantaro to end the call, whichever came first. The last thing he heard before sleep fully took him was Rantaro’s calm whisper over the phone.

 

“Good night, Kokichi.”

 

\---

 

It started with flashes of his childhood. When the neighbors would bring Kokichi home and his sister would have to apologize profusely for all the childish pranks he and his friends would play. When it was either his sister scolding him to grow up as she tried to get him to stop seeing his friends whom she called a ‘bad influence’ or his mom narrowing her eyes in that threatening way in public to make sure Kokichi never spoke out of line or else she’d find some excuse to pull him out of the way of onlooking eyes and smack his mouth to make sure he stayed quiet.

 

He was always the problem kid. Compared to his older sister, nothing he did seemed worth of value. His good grades in school — which arguably were better than his sister’s — wasn’t enough for his family to overlook his childish behavior.

 

Kokichi rolled onto his side and huffed in his sleep, shaking his head. Tonight wasn’t the night to be thinking about back then. They had been on his mind too much in the past few weeks.

 

When the next few flashes were engulfed in flames, he wanted to wake up. Kokichi wanted to open his eyes and be back in his dorm room where Shuichi was sleeping just a few feet away and Rantaro, a phone call away. When he tried to open them all he could see was flames, bright, blinding. The smoke made his lungs heaved and his head whipped around trying to figure out where it had started. Though, in the center of his kitchen, there was really only once place the fire could’ve started. A pot sat on the stove, the water in it bubbling over. The fire crackled and the sound of a scream was enough to catch his attention. It was his sister, eyes still drowsy. Her mouth was opened wide. She was screaming at him but he couldn’t hear anything. The flames were all he could hear, all other audio cut out like it was a movie. His mother came up behind his sister and the two of them seemed to join together in unison, screaming at Kokichi like it was his fault. Like he _wanted_ to start the fire. Like he _wanted_ everything in the house to burn at his feet.

 

He didn’t. It was an accident. A stupid, careless accident.

 

_So why are they still screaming at me like it’s my fault?_

 

Kokichi awoke with choked scream, enough to startle Shuichi and have him fall out of his bed and enough to have Rantaro, who was surprisingly still on the phone, react.

 

“Kokichi? What happened?” Rantaro’s voice was shaken and Kokichi didn’t have enough of a mind to ask why the hell he was still on the phone. He sat up in bed, catching his breath as he watched Shuichi slowly stand, his eyes flashing with concern.

 

“Nothing, nothing don’t worry about it. Sorry I woke you.” Kokichi tried to laugh it off but it drifted off into awkward silence.

 

Shuichi looked over and mouthed, _did it happen again?_

 

Kokichi nodded wordlessly and Shuichi bit his lip.

 

“Are you alright?” Rantaro asked and Kokichi smiled.

 

“Just a stupid nightmare, don’t worry about it Ranty.” Kokichi brought his phone up to his ear and reassured Rantaro with a quiet murmur. His eyes focused on Shuichi, “you too Shuichi, I’m fine, go back to sleep.”

 

Shuichi knew not to press the issue. He slipped back into bed and curled himself up in his covers.

 

“Kokichi…” Once again, Rantaro pressed and Kokichi wasn’t going to risk snapping at him to leave him alone.

 

“Ranty cares about me, how sweet. But seriously go back to bed.”

 

Rantaro made a sound, as if he was ready to argue, but sighed and Kokichi could hear him shifting around in his bed. Kokichi smiled when Rantaro had whispered another goodnight and seconds later he heard his calm breathing against the phone speaker. Kokichi let his phone rest on his nightstand as he slipped out of bed, walking toward the small area in the room where Kokichi and Shuichi had a mini kitchen set up. He opened the fridge and reached for a bottle of water near the back, taking a few generous sips before closing it and shoving it back inside. 

 

Through drowsy eyes, Kokichi couldn’t help staring at the small kitchen stove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my somewhat introduction on Kokichi's backstory before Kokichi begins to totally avoid the subject around Rantaro is done! 
> 
> From here on out, I'm thinking every few chapters there's gonna be a balance of fluff and romantic stuff before family issues and drama shit just comes plowing in (hence the stuff I've got lined up for Ranty in the next few chapters).
> 
> Anyway, as always thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Sleep didn’t come easy for the rest of the night, just as Kokichi expected. Sudden scares through the night usually kept him on edge to the point where the closest thing he’d get to sleep was a light dozing. Granted, the fact that Rantaro was still on the phone helped a bit. His calm breathing through the phone was enough to keep his thoughts positive. Kokichi pictured Rantaro beside him, the mere thought of him being there with him let Kokichi lay comfortably in bed for the rest of the night until Rantaro stirred slowly in the morning.

 

It was probably around eight. Kokichi didn’t bother to check the time but with the way that Shuichi was getting ready for class he figured the estimate was accurate. Shuichi had leaned over and it seemed he was ready to wake Kokichi and remind him that he had to get up but when Kokichi drowsily shifted his head and half-glared at him, Shuichi raised his hands in defense and stepped away.

 

Shuichi disappeared into the bathroom and Kokichi heard the quiet mumbling of Rantaro.

 

“So you’re awake, hm?” A quiet grumble sound through the speakers and Kokichi sighed. “Did you even fall asleep to begin with?”

 

“Ehh... Let’s call it a nap or something.” Kokichi tried his best at a laugh but it came out more forced than anything else. He was losing his edge, normally faking a something like that would be so simple nobody would be able to hear the awkwardness in it.

 

“Kokichi... You should’ve told me. I would’ve stayed up with you.”

 

“Noooo, Ranty. It’s fineeee. I’m fineeee. It’s just a stupid, childish nightmare! Nothing that I can’t handle!”

 

Rantaro sighed and Kokichi found it best to change the subject. He didn’t want to dwell on the nightmare too much. Once dwelling started, questions followed soon after and those questions were ones Kokichi wanted to avoid if at all possible. And knowing Rantaro specifically, he’d be too overly concerned and wouldn’t leave Kokichi alone about it just because he _cared._

 

“Soo, what’s your plans for today?” Kokichi asked with a yawn as he stretched. Arms reached up to hit the bed frame and he playfully tapped at it.

 

“Come over.”

 

“W-what?” Kokichi froze and broke out into a laugh.

 

“If you can, I mean. Let me treat you to breakfast. And plus, I do owe you a makeover.”

 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow and let out a curious hum.

 

“Come on, you don’t remember the day we met? When you were so insistent on me doing your nails?”

 

“I was… I mean, sure. Sure, Ranty, whatever.” It’d been a little more than a week and Kokichi had already forgotten. He half meant it when he said it but he wouldn’t pass up another date, no way. He just hoped the sudden asking to hang out wasn’t some way to get him to open up. Not so soon.

 

Not yet.

 

\---

 

As Rantaro hung up the phone, he stepped out onto the patio and looked over at Chizuru who was in the midst of silently reading a small hardcover book. There were folded clothes on the couch in the connecting living room and it seemed Chizuru had woken up earlier to do some chores before the rest of the family woke up. She took a quick glance at Rantaro and smiled to herself before her eyes darted back to the book.

 

“What’s it about?” He questioned as he pulled up a nearby chair.

 

“These teenagers have these supernatural powers and they’re trying to solve a string of murders.” A simple synopsis, as expected from her but Rantaro couldn’t deny he was at least somewhat interested. “Midori recommended it.”

 

“Speaking of Midori, wasn’t it her job to do the laundry this week?”

 

“She hasn’t been feeling too good lately. I took over for her.” Chizuru answered without looking up.

 

“What do you mean? She seemed okay when I saw her last night before I left for work.” Rantaro remembered her smile. Midori was nothing but her regular self with some slight signs of annoyance in her eyes, granted she _was_ in the midst of doing one of the pages of her summer packet so she probably was a little tired.

 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Chizuru closed her book and let it rest in her lap. Guilt shone in her green eyes and she slid off her chair and ducked into the living room.

 

“Chizuru.” Rantaro followed after her. She set her book on the couch and picked up a few piles of clothes. She walked down the other hallway, opposite of the “Work Area” and opened up the door to Saki’s room, silently placing the pile of clothes on her dresser.

 

“I shouldn’t _be_ saying anything.” She hissed as she closed the door, “I told Midori I wouldn’t.”

 

“Well it seems she wouldn’t tell me if I asked so you’re the only person who knows what’s wrong.”

 

Chizuru sighed, voice quieting as she passed the door to Midori’s room, “is the bartending job really necessary? Our situation isn’t exactly in need of it.”

 

“You’re right. But it’s good to have something like that on the side, even if at the moment we don’t need it.” Rantaro mumbled. It was natural to think like that. It seemed with each new addition to the already crowded Amami family, they’d each start to grow complacent, too reliant on the fact that their father was the head of his company. Rantaro couldn’t tell much about his other siblings in Tokyo, but he knew they were more stuck up and pompous than he and his sisters — a main reason why family dinners during Christmas weren’t the best despite the big family.

 

“Father and our older brothers are more than enough.” For a second, Rantaro figured this talk was a bit more than just a bit of an insight on Midori’s feelings.

 

“Life’s crazy. You never know when something can suddenly just happen.” It was a general statement, something he truly believed. But the recent phone call from their guardian overstaying her time in Tokyo with their father left his stomach feeling strange.

 

“…Why do you say that like you’re expecting something?” Chizuru must have caught the way Rantaro bit the inside of his cheek. She was known for her good eye with things like that. “Did something happen?”

 

Rantaro laughed, shaking his head and waving his hands reassuringly, “no, I’m just speaking in general. But I get where you’re coming from. Midori misses me, right? I know I haven’t been spending much time with her, or the rest of you really. And yeah, my job is to blame for most of that. I’m sorry. I’m not going anywhere, alright? I’m your big brother and you guys are stuck with me.”

 

Chizuru giggled when she felt a light pat at her head and wrapped her arms around her brother, sighing. Rantaro smiled and he wished the rest of his family were awake. No doubt Saki and Kazu would tackle him in unison while Eri would be trying to take a picture of it all for memories. Sasori would probably be looking over them all with a big motherly smile while Midori clung to his arm and gave that weird dorky grin she had.

 

He wished his father were here, or at least could see how they all grew up. Midori's birthday was the last time he had heard from him directly (though through a phone call, not a video call), everything else had just been messages passed down through their guardian. Rantaro knew the work was demanding, and even if he was stationed at home with him and his sisters, he’d have to take too many trains to get to work at a reasonable hour everyday. It was the main reason he moved to Tokyo in the first place with Rantaro’s older brothers (who were actually _interested_ in the business) and which ever child happened to be born over there. He figured he’d just keep Rantaro and his sisters together under the watch of a guardian so they could continue to go to school and not deal with the stress of moving to a big city. It was unorthodox and surely many of Rantaro’s friends and sisters looked at it strangely, but it was what his father decided. He had the money to manage it anyway.

 

“Hey, I’ll make it up to you guys with breakfast. I invited Kokichi over, so we’ll all eat together.” Rantaro looked down at Chizuru with a smile and she slipped away from her brother and made an awkward hum.

 

“Is Sasori going to help you by any chance?”

 

“Um, if she wants to. Why?”

 

“Your food sometimes comes out a little bland.”

 

Rantaro pouted and Chizuru snickered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With each and every chapter that gets updated, we stray further and further from that "Bartender AU" tag and I'm completely sorry to anyone expecting Kokichi and Rantaro drunk off their asses making out or some shit (complete joke btw) but got subtle family issues and Kokichi who doesn't know what the fuck feelings are.
> 
> Ahh, why am I like this?
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading! Oh, and take a peek (and possibly follow) my Tumblr @luucarii as I've been cross posting this fic there and I think it's easier to see updates on there than ao3 just with the dozens of fics getting updated on the V3 tag.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Rantaro had started making breakfast, everyone in the house was already awake. Sasori poked her head out to say good morning and made herself a cup of tea, promptly locking herself in her room afterward to catch up on some reading. Eri had sat herself at the kitchen table and was typing away at her laptop, using the various apps she had on it to edit her pictures. Saki and Kazu fought over the remote control — Saki wanting to watch an episode of an anime she was hooked on while Kazu wanted to play music from this new girl band she had found and fell in love with. Chizuru was still working on reading her book (though with her two older sisters arguing in front of her, she could barely get a few pages in) and Midori was sitting at the table working diligently at her summer packet.

 

If it weren’t for Chizuru mentioning it earlier, Rantaro could never be able to tell Midori was upset deep down. He was usually good with visual cues but on the surface, Midori was just doing the work on the paper while occasionally looking up and smiling at her brother. She still gave her frequent comments toward Saki and Kazu, calling them “immature children” and occasionally peeking at Eri’s laptop as a means of procrastination before Rantaro would send a scolding look toward her and she’d roll her eyes and get back to work.

 

Kazu seemed to have won the fight over the tv controller and was in the midst of raising the volume of the tv to near max volume while the chorus of a song began blasting through the speakers. On the tv was a girl with bright blue hair and three girls behind her, all dancing along to the beat of the song while they danced. Saki stared at her sister with condescending eyes and once again attempted to chase her around the house for the remote.

 

“Take this trashy music off. You’re bothering me.” Saki hissed and Kazu narrowed her eyes at her sister and sneered.

 

“No way, Sayaka's new album just dropped and I need to listen to every song.”

 

“Go listen to it on your own time, jeez. You’re so annoying Kazu.”

 

At that point, Kazu was dancing in the middle of the living room, teasing her sister who couldn’t quite catch her. Saki let out a groan and stomped her way to the kitchen, coming up behind Rantaro and poking him in the back. He turned his head slightly, smiling at his younger sister who rolled her eyes. Rantaro was in the midst of mixing up the batter of the batch of pancakes he was making for breakfast when Saki reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a small shaker filled with cinnamon. She sprinkled a generous amount into the batter.

 

“Don’t tell me you think my cooking’s bland too.” Rantaro chuckled and Saki raised her eyes at him.

 

“No, I just like my pancakes with cinnamon. You better not burn them Rantaro, or I’ll tell Kokichi what a horrible cook you are.”

 

“Show a little mercy, I’m not _that_ bad.” He went back to stirring the batter together while he heated up a pan.

 

“Saaaaaki. I need your opinion. Actually, all of you. Come here.” Eri sang, as her typing slowed down. Kazu and Chizuru jumped off the couch and rushed toward the kitchen while Saki leaned against Eri’s chair. Midori leaned over, enough for her to see her laptop and Rantaro turned off the stove for a second to stand behind Eri’s chair.

 

On the screen of her computer was a picture, the most recent family picture they had all taken together. The seven of them all frozen in a picture. Sasori, Rantaro and Eri were in the back, Midori, Saki and Kazu sharing a spot in the middle while Chizuru was at the base. Rantaro’s face was stuck in a laugh as he had Eri making silly face beside him and Sasori looked like she was going to start playfully scolding Saki who was ruffling Chizuru’s head under her while Midori smiled exasperatedly. The filter of the picture seemed changed as well as the small blurring of some background stuff but besides that it seemed like a good enough picture to have framed and put in the living room somewhere.

 

“Chizuru looks about ready to kill you.” Midori snickered and looked toward the youngest sister. Chizuru’s lips curved slightly into a smile before Saki circled around and threw an arm around her.

 

“She loves me. I’m the big sister she looks up to, right Chizuru?”

 

Chizuru didn’t respond but her smile grew wider.

 

“Kazu looks lost.” Eri giggled at her sister’s face in the picture. It was an awkward smile but her eyes were wondering elsewhere.

 

“I do not. I just didn’t realize we were taking a picture.”

 

“Kazu, I had the flash on.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“What face were you even trying to make Eri?” Rantaro leaned against the chair and raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“You and Sasori take the roles as the parental figures, I’ve got to be the bubbly one!”

 

“Try hard.” Saki sneered under her breath.

 

“I’d rather have a bubbly sister than a snarky one.” Midori muttered and Saki shoved her aside.

 

Rantaro rolled his eyes and went back to the stove, clicking on the flame and heating up the pan once again. He gave the batter a few more stirs for safe measure before measuring out a little bit and pouring it into the pan. He checked his phone for a second and smiled at a text message from Kokichi saying he was on his way. Rantaro hoped he could at least get a few pancakes cooked by the time he walked through the door. Campus wasn’t too far Rantaro’s house, a quick train ride and a five minute walk.

 

If he was being honest with himself, Rantaro invited Kokichi over on a complete whim. A part of him was still worried about what had happened last night though he had a confident feeling Kokichi wouldn’t delve too deep into what shook him. Rantaro wasn’t expecting a “heart-to-heart” but he hoped Kokichi wouldn’t just dismiss it as nothing.

 

“Rantaro, I think he’s here.” Kazu called from the living room. She sat near the window, eyeing the outside steps leading to the front door.

 

“What!? Already?” He hadn’t even changed, he barely even had a single pancake made.

 

“He’s the guy with the purple hair, right?”

 

Rantaro sighed, there was nothing he could do now.

 

“I’ll greet him at the door!” Kazu giggled, rushing toward the front door with Midori and Saki following close behind.

 

Another sigh. _God help me_.

 

Rantaro took a breath to mentally prepared himself and chuckled inwardly at how stupid he probably looked. He wasn’t one to usually get nervous but having an already unpredictable Kokichi with the entirety of his unpredictable family was some cause for concern. Using a free hand, he reached over for a spatula and flipped the pancake over, listening to the quiet sizzle before turning his head back.

 

Walking through the door with Kazu and Midori clinging to his arms on both sides was an utterly embarrassed Kokichi. He had a sheepish grin on his face as he was guided inside, Saki reluctantly closing the door behind him. Purple eyes landed on Rantaro and Kokichi couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

 

“You look like a mom. The saggy pajamas, cooking pancakes. I was expecting something smooth since I know how much you love to impress me.” The girls had released Kokichi from their grip and he was free to raise his arms behind his head and chuckle. Granted the description was a little accurate, still dressed in an old short sleeve shirt and sweatpants. His hair was still a bit messy, (though it was the type of messy Kokichi wouldn’t mind seeing every morning) ruffled green curls that stuck up a little.

 

“ _You_ lied to me. Saying you were on your way when you were already here. I didn’t have time to change.”

 

“You’re lucky he showers early.” Saki muttered under her breath.

 

“Are you really that surprised?” Kokichi cocked an eyebrow and Rantaro rolled his eyes, slipping the finished pancake off the pan and onto a nearby plate before moving onto the next one. Kokichi snickered and found himself in the kitchen, waving a hello to Eri and sitting in the empty seat beside Midori’s.

 

“Oh right, you don’t know these two.” Saki had taken the initiative and decided to follow through with introductions, “the other greenie besides your little boyfriend is Midori and the annoying one is Kazu. I’m sure you’ll meet Sasori when we drag her out of her room for breakfast.”

 

“ _If_ she’ll even come out.” Midori sighed and winced when Kazu had already thrown herself at Saki, the two of them rolling onto the floor.

 

“Who are you calling annoying?”

 

“You, with your crappy music.”

 

Eri and Rantaro each exchanged a sigh while Kokichi watched on, a childish glint in his eyes as he laughed.

 

\---

 

Well into breakfast, Kokichi excused himself to go to the bathroom. He had to go along with Saki’s little joke about Rantaro screwing up the food as part of his excuse and Rantaro played along as well until he had Midori defending him after a while. The pancakes weren’t the problem (if anything they were probably the best breakfast he’s had in a while, miles better than anything Shuichi could make), he just needed a quick mental break. He wouldn’t ever admit it out loud but watching Rantaro’s family made his stomach turn in that unsettling way. That way where it would feel like you were watching everything you could possibly want in life through a movie but you knew you could never have it just for the simple fact that it was nothing more than a movie. He envied the way Saki and Kazu fought over little trivial things, it reminded him of how he used to do the same with his older sister. The way Sasori would overlook everyone with that kind mother-like gaze and try to stir up conversation was too similar to his own mother.

 

He’d never tell Rantaro but his family was the reason that damn nightmare resurfaced.

 

Kokichi chuckled to himself, there was no reason to think about that now. With a quick exhale and a smile to himself in the mirror, he stepped out into the hallway and nearly knocked into Rantaro who had either been walking in his direction or waiting for him outside.

 

“Sorry. I know it was just a joke but I couldn’t help but wonder if I’d actually poisoned you or something.” Rantaro chuckled, a finger scratching at the side of his head.

 

“I’m _dying_ Ranty.” Kokichi playfully shoved him aside before Rantaro’s hand caught his and pulled him back. Kokichi turned his head and grinned, “am I finally gonna get that nail job you owe me?”

 

Rantaro nodded and slipped his hand into Kokichi’s, leading him through the long hallways toward his room. He nudged open the door with his foot and invited Kokichi inside.

 

“You can relax on my bed if you want, I’ll go get a towel and some colors.”

 

Rantaro disappeared from the room for a second and Kokichi wasted no time, leaping onto the freshly made bed and sighing happily at the way the mattress hugged him. It was so soft, he couldn’t help but feel like a child. Rantaro stepped back in a moment later, a towel flung over his shoulder and a small pouch held in his hand. Kokichi leaned up in the bed and giggled, tapping his fingers together. Rantaro took the empty space beside him, laying down the towel and opening the pouch to show off the dozens of shades of nail polishes he owned. There were a decent number of shades of green but there were reds and pinks and blues and the color Kokichi was most interested in: purple. He reached in a pulled out a light lavender color and held it in front of his face, opening his eyes wider.

 

“This one looks good with my eyes, no?”

 

Rantaro laughed, “definitely.”

 

Kokichi held out both his hands over the towel as he watched Rantaro get to work. Each finger was delicately pampered, cleaned and filed before Rantaro even opened the bottle of nail polish. Kokichi couldn’t help feeling just a little bashful, all the quiet attention wasn’t like anything he was used to. When the first coat of polish painted Kokichi’s pointer finger, he shuddered and held in a laugh. Rantaro looked up at him and smiled, a bit confused, but he continued nonetheless. By the second coat, Kokichi was giggling.

 

“It tickles…Ranty.”

 

“Stay still, I’m not done yet.”

 

Kokichi tried to keep his body stiff but with each swipe of the brush he couldn’t help but shift around just a little bit. When Rantaro was finally finished and released Kokichi’s hands, Kokichi erupted in laughter and Rantaro relaxed a bit, laying back on his bed and smiling.

 

“At least let them dry before you do something crazy.”

 

“But I could just have Ranty do them for me again.”

 

“And have you laugh and mess them up again?”

 

“Your hands are too soft, it makes me feel all tingly.”

 

“God I hope you’re not this fidgety when I do your makeup.”

 

“You’re gonna _what?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HOW EXCITED I AM TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
> YALL WE'RE ACTUALLY GETTING INTO SOME COUPLE THINGS. LIKE SOME FLUFFY SHIT'S GOING DOWN  
> ...andsomewhatangstybutletsnottalkaboutthat.
> 
> Hah, as always, many thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

“Close your eyes.” There was that reassuring murmur Kokichi had grown to love, but there was a hint of playfulness in tone. Whether it was his own mind or just the atmosphere in the air, Kokichi felt like something would happen today, _soon._ Almost like it was predetermined. But the thought was smothered quickly when Kokichi heard shuffling beside him. He assumed Rantaro was in the midst of picking out an appropriate color palette for him.

 

“Just so you’re not in the bathroom wiping everything off for a half hour, I’m skipping foundation and all.” Rantaro chuckled to himself and Kokichi felt him close enough to feel his breath, “and plus, I think your skin’s flawless anyway. Not a single blemish.”

 

“Flattery will get you reeally far Ranty, keep it up.” Kokichi smiled and sighed, letting his body relax. A small part of him wanted to poke fun at himself and make a quick comment on how pale and unhealthy he saw himself but after last night it wouldn’t be wise to attempt self-depreciating humor. The room went quiet and, for a second, Kokichi thought Rantaro pranked him and left the room as some shitty joke. Just as he was about to open one eye to check, Kokichi felt something soft swipe across his eyelid and he tensed up.

 

“Relax. I won’t do anything to hurt you.” The same reassuring tone he heard often from him. The same tone that was enough to start calming his skipping heart when his mind was still subconsciously thinking about the fire. Kokichi exhaled and once again, the swiping passed over his eyelid, once, twice and finally a third time.

 

“What color?” Kokichi murmured.

 

“Take a guess. It’s your favorite.”

 

The brush went over his other eye and Kokichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the feeling. It was soft and it gave him tiny tingles down his back. He felt Rantaro pull away and Kokichi was left grinning like a child.

 

“Open your eyes, blink a little bit for me.”

 

Kokichi obliged, eyes opening slowly. He blinked a few times and watched Rantaro’s lips curve into a smile.

 

“Cute. Are you ready for eyeliner?”

 

Kokichi pouted, “as long as you don’t poke my eye out.”

 

“I could _never_.”

 

Kokichi closed his eyes again and let out a huff at the sarcastic remark, It was going better than he expected. He knew very little about makeup, he just happened to educate himself on whatever he saw his sister putting on. Even with the few times he’d sneak into her room to look at the, what seemed like, endless collection of brushes and palettes and colors, he still had very little understanding of it all. Most things went on your eyes and lipstick, that was about it. In the midst of his mind questioning what eyeliner would do or feel like, a thin wet line began being drawn at what felt like the edge of his eyelid. Kokichi’s eyes fluttered and he struggled to keep them close.

 

“Hurry up Ranty!”

 

“Stop moving.”

 

“I can’t help it if it feels weird, hurry uppp!”

 

Rantaro held his chin with his fingers in an attempt to keep him still. He was typically known for a steady hand when it came to makeup but it would be near impossible to do much of anything besides a few thin lines with Kokichi’s eyes fluttering every time he came near. Rantaro figured he would just do what he could and what he could manage by the time he got to Kokichi’s other eye was a somewhat weirdly shaped line followed by a curved wing. Not the best of Rantaro’s work (he could definitely do better on someone as still as Sasori) but he was able to look upon his work with at least some admiration. Kokichi shifted in his spot and Rantaro was finally able to pull away.

 

“Are you doneee?”

 

Rantaro chuckled as a response and Kokichi let out a sigh of relief, opening his eyes and blinking. It felt weird having, what felt like, a tiny weight on his edge of his eyes but he could manage if Rantaro liked it. Kokichi’s eyes narrowed and a thin grin creased his lips. He mused a small laugh and Rantaro sighed, rolling his eyes with a smile.

 

“Ranty’s making me all pretty.”

 

“We’re not finished yet.”

 

“Mm? What more do you have for me Raanty?”

 

“Mascara and just a light color for your lips. And maybe I’ll mess around with your hair if you want.” Rantaro leaned forward and hands holding his chin as he blinked at Kokichi.

 

“Whatever you wanna do Ranty, I’m down.”

 

Rantaro snickered and reached over for a tube of mascara. He pulled out the brush and leaned into Kokichi a bit. Kokichi’s eyes never left their narrowed position, his gaze was fixed onto Rantaro’s. The brush swiped over his lashes a few times before Rantaro closed the tube and threw it off to the side of his bed. He reached over another small tube, this one sparkling with lip gloss inside. Kokichi’s eyes seemed to light up at the sight and he licked his lips in excitement. It was a modest color, similar to the color of Kokichi’s lips.

 

Rantaro pulled out the wand and gently pressed it to Kokichi’s lips, spreading the gloss generously across before retracting it and dipping it back into the tube. Kokichi smiled and waited for Rantaro to continue but cocked his head to the side when Rantaro sat motionless in his bed. His eyes darted from the tube of lip gloss back to Kokichi over and over before they landed on Kokichi and hardened with determination. Kokichi seemed somewhat confused, a bit concerned even, but the expression faded when Rantaro’s lips met his.

 

It was gentle, soft, something unlike any kiss Kokichi had experience before. Whereas all his previous kisses were meaningless bursts of lust, this one was modest, comforting, like a gentle embrace. It was scary. Kokichi’s heart suddenly screamed in his chest, thumping over and over and over until it was a crazy melody in his ears. It was too much, too much feeling all at one time. He couldn’t pull away though, not yet, not with Rantaro’s hand tracing soft circles against his cheek and definitely not with the sense of security Kokichi felt. This was the closest they had been yet.

 

When Rantaro began to soften up, Kokichi wouldn’t let him pull away. It was all too much but he didn’t want the feeling to end so soon. He pressed against Rantaro, hearing the other fall back onto the bed and grabbed his cheeks with his hands. Rantaro, in turn, wrapped his arms around the other’s back.

 

_Not yet._

 

Kokichi pulled away to catch his breath, wiping the remnants of the lip gloss off his lips and smiling at the way Rantaro looked at him. His eyes were hooded as he quietly panted but the way his eyes glinted with his typical subtle reassurance.

 

“You’re so cute.”

 

Kokichi pouted, cheeks flushing red as he flopped down on Rantaro’s chest, head shoved as close as he could get under Rantaro’s chin.

 

“You ruined the moment.”

 

Rantaro just snickered and his grip tightened around Kokichi.

 

“Y’know I like you, right Ranty?” Kokichi couldn’t help but spit out the words with a sigh.

 

“I mean after what just happened, I’d hope you do.” Rantaro laughed and Kokichi shifted his head to look up at him.

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Of course I do.” There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation.

 

“Okay.” Kokichi hummed and turned and rest his head on Rantaro’s chest again.

 

The room went quiet and Rantaro listened in to the quiet breathing of the boy on top of him. Kokichi was light, as expected from someone as thin as him, but he felt warm and Rantaro welcomed the feeling of being so close to him. Rantaro laced a lazy finger through his hair and closed his eyes. It was too early in the afternoon for a nap but he could surely relax for a few moments in silence with him before one of his sisters would come in and interrupt.

 

Though a few moments seemed too selfish to ask for as Kokichi soon perked his head up at the quiet knock at Rantaro’s door. He waited for Kokichi to roll off of him before sliding off his bed and opening the door. To his surprise, Sasori was waiting on the other end holding her cellphone in her hand. The phone was lit with an ongoing call and by the caller ID, Rantaro easily recognized it as their guardian who was still stuck in Tokyo as per his father’s orders.

 

Sasori didn’t say anything, she just handed the phone to her brother. Her eyes were narrowed onto her feet as she hugged herself and at that moment, Rantaro feared for the worst.

 

“Hey, what happened?” Rantaro immediately spoke into the phone and the voice that responded was quiet and stifled.

 

“Your father told me not to mention anything to you or Sasori but you know how I am when it comes to him.” She had been around the family working for Rantaro’s father since the company just started kicking off. She was as close to him as a sister and she worried about him as such.

 

“Is he okay?” He blurted out and there was a bit of hesitation.

 

“He collapsed during a meeting. He’s been hospitalized.”

 

Rantaro’s stomach churned. “Is he stable? What the hell happened to begin with?”

 

“You know how the summer months are, we’re extremely busy. Your father was never one to take breaks during a money making season.”

 

Rantaro exhaled and leaned against the wall of the hallway, Sasori reached out her hand and rubbed her brother’s shoulder. He fell silent, shutting his eyes and finally piecing together that unsettling feeling he had in his stomach from before.

 

“He’s stable for now but the doctors are doing some extra tests on him. I’ll try and keep you updated.”

 

Rantaro mused a noise as a response and sighed. “Just…keep an eye on him, will you?”

 

“You have my word Rantaro.”

 

The phone call soon cut out and Rantaro raised a hand to his forehead. He shouldn't have been worrying so much about it, he was stable, he was _okay_. HIs stomach continued to coil but he looked up to Sasori and reassured her with a smile.

 

“I’m sure it’ll work out. He’ll be okay.”

 

“Eri was with me when I got the phone call so she knows already but… are we going to tell Midori and the others?” Sasori held her hands behind her back and blinked unconvinced at him.

 

“It’d be better if we don’t. Just keep this between us for now.” Rantaro sighed and Sasori didn’t bother to argue. It was well known that Midori and the rest of her younger siblings we’re exactly too fond of their father. It was natural to grow distant from him since it was rare if he even saw them in person but once they learned of his many mistresses, it spiraled into a sea of general dislike (hatred in Midori’s case) when it came to their father.

 

“Sorry for interrupting you both.” Sasori disappeared into one of the branches of the hallway and Rantaro inhaled quickly before poking his head back into his room. Kokichi was sitting on the bed, just as carefree as he had been before. His face lit up at the sight of Rantaro but soon softened to concern. Rantaro didn’t say anything, he just crawled into his bed and heaved out a sigh. Kokichi shifted up to his side and blinked at him.

 

“Are you okay Rantaro?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

 

Kokichi snickered, “that’s what I told you last night and we both know those are lies.”

 

At that, Rantaro smiled, “I guess we’ve both got secrets then.”

 

Kokichi hummed and leaned in, bold enough to peck softly at Rantaro’s lips.

 

“I’ll tell you about it when I’m ready. Maybe when the suddenness of it all dies down.”

 

“I’ll be here Ranty.”

 

Rantaro went silent as he reached for the boy beside him, pulling him closer and pressing a gentle kiss to Kokichi’s forehead.

 

“Will you tell me?”

 

Kokichi looked up and he felt a strike of fear through his heart.

 

“About last night. When you’re ready, I mean.”

 

Kokichi buried his head in Rantaro’s chest and mumbled into the fabric of his t-shirt, “I dunno Ranty. We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiddies have finally kissed (and i guess they're officially a thing now) but yay for more family issues ha ha ha.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Amidst the silence that followed, Kokichi watched Rantaro close his eyes and calm his breathing, practicing mental reassurances in his head. Kokichi recognized it well. The act of bottling up feelings, locking them away behind a smile or a laugh. Years of that and lying gave him quite the eye when it came to looking out for people doing the same. A part of him wanted to say something, maybe try and comfort him but he couldn’t fumble with the words, and even if he could Kokichi didn’t think anything he could say would help in the slightest.

 

Kokichi did the only thing he thought he _could_ do effectively: make Rantaro smile.

 

With a narrowed flash of his eyes, he huddled closer to Rantaro, ignoring the warmth flushing his cheeks and the way his heart screamed in his chest. He let out a tiny mischievous chuckle and leaned up to press a ghost of a kiss on the edge of Rantaro’s lips, whispering a teasing “Ranty”against his skin. Rantaro looked down at him and he couldn’t help the smile that followed. It was impossible to stay upset while having a childish purple haired boy tugging his arms and kissing him with giggly breaths.

 

“You’re not yourself when your hungry Ranty, eat a Snickers.” Kokichi pulled away and held his arms behind his back, looking up at the ceiling and giving a smile.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Rantaro leaned on his elbow, raising an eyebrow and Kokichi shot a look at him.

 

“I don’t like seeing my precious Ranty so upset. Frowning doesn’t fit cute lips like yours.”

 

“Since when did you get all flirty?”

 

“Just now, Ranty! Wait! D..Don’t tell me…” Kokichi paused and his lips quivered, he closed his eyes and it seemed he was on the brink of tears, “don’t tell me you don’t like it!”

 

Rantaro snickered and shoved him aside, “alright, alright, you’ve got me in a better mood, what do you want?”

 

His voice thickened and Kokichi made sure he wasn’t facing Rantaro when he said it. “I want you to be happy. Always.”

 

“How can I be anything but when I’m with you?”

 

Kokichi bit back a snappy comment and shifted onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut as he attempted not to squirm helplessly. He couldn’t help but feel weak at the comment, Rantaro truly was the only person who could reduce him to a flustered mess in the matter of a few seconds. Rantaro wrapped a lazy arm around his waist and pulled him closer, resting his head in the crook of Kokichi’s neck.

 

“If this was some sappy romance movie I would half expect you to proclaim your love for me.” Kokichi grumbled and Rantaro chuckled against his skin.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“What!?”

 

\---

 

Every time Rantaro looked over, he had to blink a few times just to assure what he was seeing wasn’t a dream. Kokichi, sitting down in the center of his living room with a circle of Rantaro’s sisters around him. Surprisingly, even Sasori had joined in despite her current read. Each girl had her eyes locked onto the purple haired boy, eagerly listening in to a story he suddenly decided to tell — Chizuru and Kazu being more interested than anyone.

 

“Disclaimer, don’t try this at home kids.” He leaned over and smiled at Chizuru and she giggled. “I may not look it, but I was actually pretty important back in high school. Nah, I wasn’t student council or anything but I was the leader of a club known all around my school.”

 

“What was it, an occult?” Midori snickered and Kokichi’s eyes lit up.

 

“That would’ve been _soo_ cool! But no.”

 

“Was it something like student council? Like hall monitors or something?” Eri chimed in and Kokichi sighed.

 

“Oh, the amount of kids I would’ve given detention. But again, no. You’re close though!”

 

“What was it!?” Saki hissed and Kokichi straightened his back, “geez, you’re getting me impatient Kokichi.”

 

“Fiesty. Okay, but promise you won’t say a word. It’s a big secret and I could have a loooot of people after me if word gets out.”

 

“It better be good then.” Kazu huffed.

 

Kokichi stood and stared up into the ceiling, hands on his hips as he proudly declared, “I was the leader of the school-wide organization known as DICE!”

 

Midori and Saki seemed a bit unconvinced but Chizuru, Kazu and Eri looked completely intrigued. At this point Kokichi was stretching the truth just a little bit and he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Rantaro caught him in his lie. DICE was indeed a small organization that _was_ known around his school, well his elementary and middle school more accurately. If Kokichi had pulled anything like what DICE did in the past at his high school he surely wouldn’t have been able to graduate, let alone still continue to stay at home.

 

“DICE? What the hell is that?” Midori questioned and Saki leaned over, her eyes narrowing.

 

“I’ve never heard of them.” Saki sneered, “what, did you grow up in the country side Kokichi?”

 

“I said they were well known around _my_ school. And I didn’t grow up in the country side, I just didn’t grow up around here.” Kokichi crossed his arms and shifted his attention to the three girls who blinked at him wide-eyed. “We were what you could call school vigilantes. We were in charge of taking justice into our own hands and saving the unfortunate students who were the victims of bullying and outside harassment.”

 

Again, another bit of stretching the truth but he had the girls so interested it would be a shame to suddenly downplay the whole story. DICE was basically an excuse for Kokichi and his friends back in elementary to pull childish pranks on the shitty bullies in his school and occasionally the assholes in his neighborhood. There was no justice involved, nobody thanked them for what they did. DICE was just seen as a huge joke by a majority of his school and especially by Kokichi’s mother and sister.

 

After a few threats near the end of middle school, both by his school and his family, Kokichi was forced to disband the group and most of the members of DICE moved away as their parents didn’t want their kids associating with someone as childish as Kokichi.

 

Chizuru let out a gasp, “so you were kinda like heroes right? Protecting the innocent, defeating the guilty?”

 

“Yeah, but the student body wasn’t too…accepting of us DICE members.”

 

“Well now I’m afraid of what methods you used.” Eri hummed, “you didn’t hurt people, did you Kokichi?”

 

“Not at all. DICE has a strict no violence rule.”

 

“So what did you do, scold them until they stopped?” Saki was throughly unconvinced.

 

“Now, now, DICE has been disbanded for a while now and if I let you all in on our methods, my old partners might come back and…silence me.” If only he knew where his old friends were to begin with.

 

“What a load of bull…” Saki cut herself off when she saw both Sasori and Rantaro staring at her with a look that tried goading her into saying the rest of the statement so she would slip up and geta scolding.

 

“Yeah, how exactly are we suppose to believe you if you don’t tell us how you did it?” Midori blinked at him though her green eyes shown a bit with playfulness, she was buying into it slowly.

 

“Hmm, I _could_ let Chizuru in on it. She seems trustworthy.”

 

“Oh come on! You think _she’s_ trustworthy?” Saki snapped and grumbled to herself

 

“I thought you said you didn’t believe him, Saki?” Midori raised an eyebrow and her younger sister glared at her.

 

Kokichi leaned over to the youngest sister and whispered quietly in her ear. “We stole their evil hearts.”

 

Chizuru let out a tiny gasp and giggled to herself, pressing her lips together in a thin line as she smiled.

 

“Chizuru! Chizuru! What was it? What was it!?” Saki nearly leaped over to where her sister was sitting.

 

Chizuru looked over at Kokichi and grinned, “members of DICE never reveal their secrets.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I figured I'd end it after a fluffy moment because Shuichi's coming in next chapter and more slight Kokichi angst so take a fluffy chapter before more instances of backstory~
> 
> Also man, I love crappy references.
> 
> As always, many thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

By the time Kokichi had gotten home it was late into the afternoon and Shuichi was curled up in his bed wrapped in his blankets. Beside his bed was his bag where he kept all his notebooks and papers for school, messily propped up against the side of the mattress. At the sound of the door, Shuichi perked his head up and waved to his roommate before making himself comfortable in bed again. It was rare to see him like this, so relieved. Usually he was on top of every little thing but now, with his final day of class before summer break finally over, he could let his hair down and rest.

 

“I was afraid my professor would carry on the lesson until after the bell rang. He just kept talking with no end.” Shuichi let out a sigh and sat up in bed, playing with a small strand of his hair that had fallen in front of his face.

 

“And knowing you, you’d keep your notebook open even after the fact in order to jot down every syllable he had left to say.”

 

Shuichi looked like he wanted to say something in response but it drifted off into an awkward chuckle. “You got me there… How’s Rantaro? What did you guys do?”

 

“I wish he would’ve let me keep it on but he did my makeup! I swear if I looked the way I did then back in high school, you probably would’ve let me take you to prom.”

 

“…Uh, I still would’ve said no. Kaede had asked me long before you even thought of it.”

 

“Suuure, says Shuichi Saihara, the straightest man alive,” Kokichi narrowed his eyes and Shuichi grumbled something under his breath, probably a ‘shut up’ but Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh it off. It was fun teasing Shuichi about his experimental phase back in his third year of high school. It was brief with a random guy (Hajime? Or something similar, Kokichi couldn’t bother to remember) he had met at a party Kaito had forced him to go to. Shuichi knew it was all in good fun for him but he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

 

It didn’t take long for the laughter to fade and for Kokichi to find his attention caught with some app on his phone. He had leaped into bed, resting his head against the pillow as he scrolled through, humming a melody to himself. Amidst the silence, Shuichi asked the question Kokichi had been waiting for since he had gotten home.

 

“Are you okay, after last night?”

 

“Yeah. I’m good. It’s been a good few years since then, I’m fine.” Kokichi didn’t look up from his phone but his scrolling slowed.

 

“Was it the fire?” Shuichi leaned forward in his bed.

 

Kokichi laughed. It was dry, his voice rasped. His phone fell on his chest and he held his forehead. “Everything was burning. They were screaming at me. Because it was the problem kid’s fault. It always is.”

 

“Kokichi…”

 

“I bet Rantaro’ll run away the minute he hears any of this. The minute he hears anything about the problem kid who’d pull stupid pranks on people and then get dragged by the ear home and scolded until his mom’s voice was raw. The problem kid who sucked so badly at mannerisms that his family could never take him out in public. The problem kid who burned his kitchen and bedroom to a crisp…’by accident’ or whatever he wants to tell himself.”

 

Shuichi bit his tongue. It was common for Kokichi to refer to all the things he did in the past as “the problem kid” doing them. Maybe it was a way to distance himself from it or maybe it was just the fear of accepting it all, Shuichi couldn’t tell, but he wouldn’t even try to ask.

 

He knew Kokichi wouldn’t go deeper than what he had already said. Hell, it was rare enough alone for him to go into so much detail. Kokichi trusted him with the circumstances of his past but wouldn’t ever bring it up besides a quick mention of it.

 

“Rantaro really cares about you. He wouldn’t just up and leave like that.”

 

“You would’ve, if you hadn’t known me for so long.” Kokichi looked up and his hair fell in his face. He scoffed, “most of my shit that you’re putting up with is out of pity anyway.”

 

“That’s not true.” Shuichi interjected almost immediately. The two had known each other since their early years in middle school but only just started becoming close around their first year of high school. Their friendship mainly started because of Kokichi’s sister trying her damndest to find a “good influence” on her younger brother. Despite his childish attitude and his frequent jokes, Shuichi wouldn’t deny he liked being around Kokichi and considered him as close as a brother.

 

Shuichi thought by this point, Kokichi would understand that.

 

“Whatever.” Kokichi sat up and shook his head vigorously, as if shedding himself of all the bad thoughts, “drop it, okay? I’m fine.”

 

Kokichi finished his sentence with a smile and Shuichi hated the way his eyes sparkled. How easily he could change his expression. How easy it was for him to hide his feelings.

 

“Come on, I’m feeling ramen tonight for dinner. My treat.” Kokichi leaped across the room onto Shuichi’s bed and grabbed his hand, tugging at him until the other agreed and somewhat reluctantly slid out of bed.

 

\---

 

As Kokichi had somewhat expected, Rantaro went MIA for a few days. Any texts Kokichi sent went ignored and any phone calls went straight to voicemail. Although it would’ve bothered some, Kokichi didn’t mind at all. He had his assumptions that whatever he had heard from his sister was something that terrified him and he needed time to process it. For Rantaro, he’d wait as long as he’d have to for him.

 

Kokichi considered trying to visit him at his job, passing it as a “coincidence” but he couldn’t find the stomach to do it. Just as he was horrible at expressing his own feelings and emotions, he was damn near useless when it came to helping others. Really the only thing Kokichi could do was sit there and listen and he believed Rantaro deserved better than an audience.

 

When Kokichi had gotten a phone call from Rantaro later that week, he couldn’t help but feel a touch of relief. It hadn’t taken long but it seemed he was ready. At least, that was Kokichi’s first assumption but when the voice of Rantaro’s younger sister Midori rang through the speaker, he couldn’t help sputtering out a confused comment.

 

“Midori? Why do you have Rantaro’s phone?”

 

“He’s been leaving it at home the past few days when he goes to work. And it’s simple enough to turn on a phone, isn’t it?” Midori sighed and Kokichi half considered asking her what was with the attitude.

 

“Is something wrong, is he okay?”

 

“Do me a favor, go visit him. He’s been all weird lately because something happen to our dad.”

 

Kokichi bit his lip, mumbling a quiet apology. Midori hummed but didn’t seem too concerned. He seemed ready to object but she cut him off before anything.

 

“Look I’m worried about him but I don’t want him doing something stupid for a stupid reason.”

 

_A stupid reason? That’s your dad._ Kokichi grumbled but made sure he bit his tongue. He let out a sigh and agreed, to which Midori gave a half-assed ‘thank you’ and hung up the phone. Kokichi hated feeling obligated to do something but he wouldn’t deny his concern for Rantaro, especially after that phone call.

 

With the late afternoon approaching, Kokichi slipped his phone into his pocket, grabbed his wallet and began the short walk toward Rantaro’s bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, short chapter before we get into the newly added "Hurt/Comfort" tag. Including Rantaro's goddamn job! The thing that should be in this fic way more than all the other shit haha.
> 
> Also, as of posting this chapter, I'm officially on summer vacation so updates will hopefully be a bit more frequent than how they were before!
> 
> Thanks so much for putting up with me and this fic and hopefully it'll end off cleanly sometime this summer!


	17. Chapter 17

Kokichi always saw Rantaro as calmest human being you could find. Nothing got to him. He was never annoyed, never angry, never upset. He always had that smile that perked anyone up with reassurance. Kokichi always assumed it was his tolerance as an older brother.

 

Watching him from across the room as Kokichi stepped into the bar, he was anything but. At first glance, Kokichi had definitely deduced that his coworker had clocked him out for the day in order to make sure he wasn’t fired on the spot for drinking on the job. Rantaro was in the back corner, laughing to himself as he downed a bottle of booze. It seemed the white haired coworker had given him his last one as he carefully slipped a white receipt on the table.

 

“Kokichi!” Rantaro called from across the room, grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it beside him. Kokichi waved awkwardly to the white tender before walking to Rantaro, unsure of how to approach the situation. His cheeks were flushed, eyes were hooded and glossy. He was dressed in his work uniform but the first few buttons of his shirt were messily unbuttoned and his hair was ruffled like he hadn’t put in any effort in whatsoever. It was completely unlike him and Kokichi couldn’t help feeling doubly concerned.

 

The best thing he could do, no doubt, would be to take him home before _anything_ could happen. Though it would be wisest to take him back to Kokichi’s dorm than to have his younger sisters see him completely drunk. It would be hell getting him through security but Kokichi would have to manage. There would be no way he would leave him the way he was.

 

“It’s been a long week. Have a drink Ko!”

 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow and the white haired tender looked over at him.

 

“What did you call me?”

 

“Ko! You call me Ranty, so it’s only natural I have a nickname for you.”

 

Kokichi held his temples with his hands, “please… don’t.”

 

“I missed youu.”

 

Kokichi felt utterly embarrassed. What the hell was he supposed to do? With a quick glance at the bill, he left some yen on the table and reached over to pull Rantaro to his feet. Unlike before when it was the reverse, Kokichi couldn’t even _attempt_ to carry Rantaro on his back. Rantaro’s arm flung over Kokichi’s shoulder and he staggered as Kokichi nearly dragged him out of the bar.

 

“Jeez, I’d hope you’d be the designated sober boyfriend.” Kokichi muttered under his breath and Rantaro laughed.

 

Kokichi managed to send a text to Shuichi, asking him to lend him a hand. Shuichi however had no choice but to bring Kaede who was with him, the bubbly piano player excitedly rushing out to see how the two “lovebirds” were. Thankfully the two of them were enough to help slip past most of the kids on campus on suspected. When the four finally got back to the room, Rantaro flopped onto Kokichi’s bed and hugged a pillow, begging Kokichi to come and cuddle with him. Kokichi responded with a snappy “go to sleep” and it wasn’t long until Rantaro passed out.

 

Shuichi and Kaede offered to stay with him, at least until Rantaro woke up so they could help him home later in the night but Kokichi shook his head, apologizing for interrupting their date and the two had somewhat reluctantly agreed to leave. Kokichi had found himself laying beside Rantaro, staring up at the ceiling while he listened to his somewhat rasped breathing.

 

“Why is that whenever I’m alone with you, one of us is either drunk or upset?” He teased aloud and Rantaro shifted in his sleep. Kokichi turned and poked at his forehead softly and laughed when he saw watched Rantaro pout.

 

“Sleep well, Ranty.”

 

\---

 

Rantaro woke up the next morning clinging to Kokichi’s arm with the worst headache imaginable. Without a word, he stumbled out of bed and felt the walls around for the bathroom, Kokichi having soon been woken up from the shuffling. Kokichi watched him nearly trip inside and heard the door close behind him. He let out a tiny laugh and waited for the imminent groans of a plaguing hangover.

 

Although Kokichi would fully admit he hated seeing Rantaro like this, it made him feel a little better considering the aftermath of their first date. Kokichi slid out of bed and snickered at the fact Shuichi hadn’t come home last night. He doubted Shuichi had worked up the balls to sleep with Kaede but it would be something he’d tease him about later on when he came home. He turned into the mini kitchen and set some water to boil for tea. Rantaro came out a few seconds later, his face wet.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kokichi smiled as he stepped into the bathroom, reaching for his toothbrush.

 

“Like shit.”

 

“Yeah, I kinda assumed, considering how insufferably loud you were. You sounded like a little kid. Jeez, I know alcohol can do things to people but you went backwards like seventeen years.” He teased with a smile and watched Rantaro lean against the counter.

 

“I’m assuming one of my sisters got in touch with you? I guess you realized I was avoiding my phone.” Rantaro leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, tugging out the knots. Kokichi noticed and tossed him a brush to which he smiled sheepishly as a thank you.

 

“Midori called yesterday. She sounded a little annoyed but she was worried about you.”

 

“That’s a surprise. She and I haven’t been on the best terms recently.” Rantaro chuckled and he aimlessly brushed at his hair, smoothening the green curls against his forehead.

 

“Because of what’s happening with your dad?” Kokichi poked his head, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and immediately regretted saying it. Rantaro stood up and walked toward the boiling water, shutting off the stove and moving it toward the small table in the room. Kokichi finished up in the bathroom, grabbed two mugs and tea bags and stepped out into the room. Rantaro sat on the floor and sighed, looking over at Kokichi as a means of asking him to sit down so he could explain.

 

“Did you eavesdrop or did Midori tell you?”

 

“She mentioned it. I didn’t pry though. It’s not my business.” Family was obviously a touchy subject. No matter how childish Kokichi could be, he wouldn’t ever cross any boundaries like that. Especially not with Rantaro and his unique situation.

 

“My dad’s been hospitalized over in Tokyo. He collapsed during work.” His expression was blank as he poured himself a cup of hot water.

 

Kokichi froze in place. He didn’t expect Rantaro to just suddenly rip the bandage off and confess. He couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eye, Kokichi just settled with staring at his empty mug.

 

“…You don’t have to, Rantaro.”

 

“I’m ready. And I trust you.”

 

That word scared Kokichi more than anything else Rantaro had said. He trusted him. _He trusted him._ He said it with that same damn smile and Kokichi wouldn’t even dare to risk look up in his eyes and getting trapped in that reassurance. The word was filled with so much complexity and it was nothing Kokichi wanted to think about now. Not now, not when Rantaro had so much more prominent matters to take care of. This was about Rantaro, not the problem kid, and Kokichi would do his damnedest to keep it that way.

 

“I mentioned him before, remember? How he’s head of his giant company?” When Kokichi nodded along, Rantaro continued. “Well he’s kind of known for overworking himself sometimes. His assistant, our main guardian over here, she took him to the hospital after he collapsed and told me he’s stable. But, I mean, I can’t help worrying about him, you know? He’s my dad.”

 

“And Midori?” Kokichi mumbled.

 

“She… She’s a difficult one. Honestly she probably found out about what happened from Eri, either that or she eavesdropped.” Rantaro frowned and laced his fingers together. He took a moment of hesitation and Kokichi figured he was finding a way to word his thoughts. It was only natural considering how complicated of a family situation he had.

 

With a quick exhale, Rantaro continued, though it was easy to notice way his voice would falter somewhat through his words. “See, my dad…He’s not ‘typical’, though, I’m guessing you already knew that. He’s slept around a lot, case in point my many siblings. He’s rich, he has to find someway to have fun. I can’t really say much more than that. Back when my family was still a little small — I want to say it was me, my two older brothers, Sasori and Eri was just a kid at that point — we all lived in the house I live in now. By that point, the company was still fairly small and the business was still stationed around the area. Around the time another few of my sisters were born, the company suddenly was offered a branch over in Tokyo and, well, there was no way my dad was passing up that chance.”

 

Rantaro chuckled, causing Kokichi to look up without a second thought. His eyes were hooded, the normal green having darkened to a sorrowful shade.

 

“Some of my siblings were excited for the new move, some not so much. Sasori, Eri and I were already so used to our life here and I guess my dad didn’t want to push on such a drastic change on us. With my two older brothers and two of my younger sisters, my dad moved to Tokyo, leaving his assistant, who essentially became our mother, behind to look after us. He spilt up the family into two groups, his kids who were interested in the family business and who were well adapted to life in Tokyo and the kids who wanted nothing to do with the business and just wanted a quiet life. Which, as you can, there’s not a lot of those quiet kids.”

 

“…You’re all family though…” Kokichi just barely muttered out, “how could he just…”

 

“That’s the same thinking Midori has. Kazu, Saki and Chizuru too, just to a lesser extent.” Rantaro sighed, stretching out his back, “I won’t ever think that what my dad did was right, even if I understand why he did it. But, I grew up with him. I grew up with him when we were still just fairly known and we were just slightly above middle class. When he used to ruffle our hair anytime we got good grades in school or when, at the end of the semester he’d take us out for ice cream and we’d go to the beach during the summer.”

 

Kokichi watched him shut his eyes and hide his face underneath his hand, “I understand Midori feels the way she does, but I hate the fact she dismisses it as he never really cared about us at all.”

 

Rantaro looked up and Kokichi noticed immediately that he was holding back any and all tears. His eyes were hardened, his lips quivering faintly. “So while she’s saying she doesn’t care that he’s hurt, I’m sitting here worried out of my damn mind.”

 

Why was he holding back? It was the only question Kokichi could think to ask in his mind. He was pouring everything out to him so why the hell would he feel the need to make sure he didn’t cry? Damn his resilience and damn his need to be the reassuring older brother. Kokichi wouldn’t sit and let him bottle up his feelings right in front of him again.

 

“Rantaro.” Kokichi’s voice was a whisper, a goading whisper that said all that was needed.

 

_Let it out._

 

Rantaro blinked once, almost as if he was asking for certainty.

 

And when Kokichi nodded, Rantaro broke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow.
> 
> I wanted this chapter to be a sorta heavy hitting one in terms of Rantaro and his sister's and the stuff they've had to deal with (I know it's complex kinda, but I like complexity when I can pull it off well and I think/hope I did a decent job with this backstory) just to level with the stuff Kokichi's getting soon (who's gonna eventually come clean no matter his inner thoughts are telling him not to).
> 
> Just as another bridge though, we'll have small amounts of fluff for recovery in the coming chapter or two!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the angst and as always, thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Kokichi was surprised when Rantaro had managed to calm himself down after a while. He wasn’t very vocal, pouring his feelings in the form of silent cries that knocked most of the air out of his body. Kokichi had to sit beside him, squeezing his hand and reminding him every once and a while to breathe and that he was right there next to him. Kokichi felt bad he couldn’t offer much advice on the matter but Rantaro didn’t seem to mind, he just seemed grateful that someone was there, that someone allowed him to be vulnerable for a few moments. Kokichi wished he had let himself go for a few moments longer but he figured Rantaro wasn’t used to it. Years of building up resilience just to keep that appearance of the strong older brother wasn’t going to magically go away by someone saying so.

 

“You alright now, Rantaro?” Kokichi sat up beside him and Rantaro shifted his head up from Kokichi’s shoulder to smile at him.

 

“God, I haven’t heard you say my full name so many times in a row.” He chuckled and Kokichi pouted, standing up and pulling Rantaro to his feet. Before Kokichi could even think of a smart comeback, Rantaro had already wrapped his arms around the boy, squeezing him tightly as he laughed quietly in his ear. “Thank you.”

 

“I didn’t do much. But I wouldn’t just leave you like that Ranty.” Rantaro hummed as a response and pulled away, walking backward until he hit the edge of Kokichi’s bed. He fell back and stared at the ceiling while Kokichi stood, blinking at him. “So, what now?”

 

“We wait.”

 

“For?” Kokichi’s voice softened.

 

“Whatever happens.”

 

\---

 

“Where the hell have you been!?”

 

Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh at the near scream from a fuming Saki who was in the midst of being held back by Eri. The small silver haired girl was nearly leaping out her older sister’s arms to rush up and scold Rantaro. It seemed the whole family gathered to welcome Rantaro back, Kokichi assumed then and there that he wasn’t one to suddenly disappear for a night. Sasori seemed wary enough to not jump in and stop Saki from an attempted assault on her older brother, Kazu was in the back snickering, Chizuru just seemed grateful to have Rantaro home and Midori, well, she didn’t look too pleased.

 

“Saki, there’s no need for that.” Eri giggled sheepishly struggling to pull her back, “look, Rantaro’s okay, everything’s fine.”

 

“Saki nearly exploded last night when you didn’t come home.” Kazu snickered and Saki shifted the glare to her.

 

“You can’t expect me to just be okay with him suddenly disappearing for the night!” Saki turned on her heel and stared at Sasori, “you should be more up front with him Sasori!”

 

“He had his reasons, leave him alone Saki.” Sasori looked over

 

“She just missed you.” Chizuru commented quietly and Rantaro chuckled.

 

“And you!” Saki broke free from her sister’s grasp and marched up to Kokichi, hands on her hips as she shook her finger at him. Kokichi had to hold back breaking down into laughter then and there. “What kind of boyfriend are you, letting him stay out so late by himself?”

 

“Who said I was by myself?” Rantaro curled a strand of hair with his fingers, making a quick glance at Kokichi and Kazu slapped her forehead.

 

“Now you’ve invited a whole bunch of possibilities.” She hissed and Saki nearly tackled Kokichi. Eri managed to pull her back again but Kokichi couldn’t help wondering what harm a thirteen year old girl could do.

 

“You little… What the hell were you doing to my brother!?”

 

“What’re you even thinking?” Kokichi laughed, backing into Rantaro who held his shoulders.

 

“You guys had an overnight date, didn’t you!?”

 

“If you’re gonna suggest something, at least use the right term for it.” Midori finally spoke, dragging her eyes up to meet Rantaro, “anyway who cares what they were doing? Rantaro’s home, and he’s fine.”

 

“Sorry for stealing your brother away. I had a little issue with something school related and I figured Ranty would be able to help me out a little.” A crappy lie and Kokichi would be the first to admit that he was losing his edge but it really didn’t matter much. It was crappy but Rantaro’s sisters seemed to go along with it fairly easily, Saki reluctantly having to accept it after Eri had goaded her into dropping her childish act.

 

“We’re just happy you’re home Rantaro.” Eri smiled, “thanks for looking out for him Kokichi.”

 

“I do what I can.” Kokichi responded with a grin and Rantaro chuckled behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kokichi’s face flushed and he struggled out of Rantaro’s grasp, finding himself even more embarrassed when his sisters began to tease him. “Let go, Ranty! God, you’re so clingy!”

 

“Did I miss something so important last night that you were worried about me Saki?” Rantaro asked, rocking Kokichi left and right before Kokichi was fed up with the embarrassment and broke free from his grasp, dashing over to Chizuru to hide behind her back.

 

“Chizuru wanted to watch a movie but she wouldn’t even tell us the title unless you were there.” Kazu sighed and once again Saki found herself butting in.

 

“So yeah, apologize!”

 

“It’s fine Rantaro. Like Sasori said, you had your reasons.” Chizuru smiled but she seemed to know more than she let on. Rantaro wouldn’t be surprised if Midori had spilled the news about their father to her and the rest of her younger sisters.

 

Kazu had enough of a mind to cover Saki’s mouth and drag her out of the room before she went on another rant. Midori followed after them without a single word, disappearing into her room. Kokichi watched Rantaro bite back a sigh before turning to Chizuru and forcing a grin.

 

“We’ll watch it tonight when everyone’s together, okay?”

 

\---

 

That night, the family of seven with the addition of Kokichi, found themselves curled up in blankets and pillows in the living room, huddled around the tv. The movie Chizuru had wanted to see was an adaptation of the book she was in the midst of reading. Supposedly Kazu had spoiled it for her by accident and she wanted to watch the movie just to see if finishing the book was worth it. It was a fantasy action adventure story where the main hero had just moved to a new town and, with the help of new friends and some unique powers they obtain while going into another dimension through a television (Rantaro was still somewhat confused about that part but Kokichi seemed like he knew the movie like the back of his hand), he was in charge of helping solve a string of murders.

 

It was unique to say the least and Rantaro assumed if he had the time to spare, he could very well get invested into the series (after taking a few minutes to truly digest the main characters’ powers). Kokichi, who had been huddled up beside him and resting his head on Rantaro’s shoulder, made little comments throughout the movie that, although annoyed Saki, made the experience slightly more entertaining than intended.

 

The movie ended on a happy note but mostly everyone was asleep by that point, Rantaro being the only one who had managed to stay awake. He had Kokichi leaning against his arm, Chizuru resting against his leg, Kazu and Saki half dangling off the couch, Midori curled up in the center with Sasori and Eri hiding under the blanket beside her. Rantaro couldn’t help his lips curling into a smile. He knew it wouldn’t be the same when they all woke up tomorrow but he was too tired to think about it. He just wanted to enjoy this one moment where his family was happy.

 

Leaning over to press a tiny kiss to Kokichi’s forehead, he sat in the silence of the credits rolling on the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, more crappy references.
> 
> More bridging content next chapter with a little fun in the sun because summer and all that stuff haha.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the week seemed to drag. Rantaro went back to his afternoon shifts, fearing the worst should he decide to take anything later than working from noon to six. Midori had seemed to warm up to him a bit and finally dropped the attitude once he had returned to normal. Kokichi and Shuichi were in the midst of moving out of their dorms for the summer, both of them staying in Shuichi’s uncle’s house. He was usually out working so most days the two of them were stuck in the house alone complaining about nothing to do.

 

With the slow week came a drastic rise in temperature. July usually was the worst month during the summer with frequent heat waves and general discomfort in the muggy evenings. There was always the suggestion (usually from Kaede or Kaito) of going to the beach but both Shuichi and Kokichi made subtle excuses for avoiding the beach when really they just wanted to avoid a sunburn. Despite his reluctance, Kokichi refused to sit the heatwave out. It would be a waste to sit inside during the rare days where the temperature was fair enough to stay outside for more than a few hours. Thankfully for him, Rantaro seemed to be thinking the exact same thing and it didn’t take too long into the week for him to call and invite him to hang out.

 

“A pool?” Kokichi cocked an eyebrow and from across the room, Shuichi’s eyes shot up. He nodded vigorously and Kokichi snickered. Being stuck inside for nearly a week was getting to Shuichi’s head.

 

“Yeah, I think my dad set up plans with one of his business partners. There’s a branch of the Togami corporation near the area and they own a house with a huge pool. We’ve been given an invitation to come whenever we like.”

 

“Was this recent?”

 

Rantaro’s voice lowered, “yeah. He probably sent his assistant to do it. Maybe just to keep us unaware of what’s happening with him.”

 

“Ranty…” Kokichi drifted off and Rantaro chuckled on the other end.

 

“Don’t worry about it. So are you gonna come? I’m taking my sisters and I think they’d love to have you.”

 

“You’d love to have me too, don’t lie to yourself Ranty! And can I have a plus four? My friends have been bugging me nonstop about going out to the beach and this is one better.”

 

“Sure, just swing by my house around noon and we’ll go.”

 

With a giggle, Kokichi hung up and threw his phone onto his bed. Eyes narrowed onto Shuichi and he pointed at him, his free hand on his hip, “Shuichi! Call Kaede, Maki and Kaito! We’re all going to a rich kid’s pool!”

 

\---

 

One concern Kokichi had about the whole outing was how twelve people were going to squeeze together in one subway car with dozens of others. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to squishing but he worried how Chizuru and the other young sisters would fare. Though most of his concerns were easily laid to rest as he walked up Rantaro’s street and saw a long car stretching in front of his house.

 

Kokichi’s eyes lit up.

 

Outside were Rantaro and his sisters, all dressed up in loose fitting clothing with bathing suits underneath, holding small bags which Kokichi assumed were filled with clothes and whatever other girly things they needed. At first glance of Kokichi, Chizuru dashed up to him and hugged his leg, cringing somewhat afterward. She looked up at him in confusion and there was no way Kokichi was going to admit how much sunscreen he put on so he would avoid a sunburn.

 

“Kokichi! You didn’t tell me Rantaro had a freakin limo!” Kaito hissed and for a moment, Kokichi was grateful he had enough of a mind to censor himself in front of the kids.

 

“It’s not mine.” Rantaro smiled as he looked toward his sisters and nudged his head to the car. They all slid inside, leaving the door open behind them and Kaede excitedly dragged Maki inside. “The corporation is a big one when it comes to appearances. Any guests they have over have to be treated like celebrities. Personally I wouldn’t mind taking the subway but well, I won’t pass up a free ride.”

 

Kaito narrowed his eyes, “is there AC?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Drinks?”

 

“If you’re thirsty, yeah.”

 

“Radio?”

 

“..It’s still a car?”

 

Kaito grinned and flung an arm over Kokichi’s shoulder, “you picked a good on Kokichi. He’s a keeper.”

 

“Just get in the damn car.” Kokichi grumbled and Rantaro laughed. Kaito darted toward the car and slid inside and it wasn’t long until his voice was heard sparking up conversation with Rantaro’s sisters. Rantaro slipped a hand into Kokichi’s and planted a tiny kiss on his forehead before pulling away.

 

“Why are you all slimy?”

 

Kokichi glared at him, “like I’d risk getting burned. You’re insane.”

 

Rantaro shrugged and lightly pushed Kokichi ahead, holding the door open from him and letting him slide inside beside Kaede. He jumped in and closed the door and once the car had darkened, there was a soft voice coming from the speakers.

 

“The Togami Corporation gladly welcomes your company Mr. Amami and friends.”

 

“No need for formalities. Rantaro’s fine.”

 

“My name is Kirumi Tojo. I shall be taking care of you all today. Please, let me know if I can assist you with anything.”

 

Kokichi giggled, “faaancy.”

 

It didn’t take too long for the car to finally start moving and Kokichi was struck with awe throughout the entire drive. The interior was decked out with mini compartments and had a small mini fridge built into the floor. The seats were leather and the entire experience was nothing short of mesmerizing. With Rantaro’s arm lazily draped over his shoulder, Kokichi felt nothing short of being a king.

 

During the drive, everyone had introduced themselves and it seemed Kazu and Saki had grown interested in Maki. They were seated on her two sides and they continuously would ask her questions about her life. Kokichi worried she’d snap at them knowing how easily annoyed she get but if anything she was a bit bashful, awkwardly telling stories to the girls who looked on in awe.

 

Eri managed to spark up conversation with Kaede and, being the two optimists out of the whole group, they managed to hit it off very well. Kaede mentioned her interest in music and her love of the piano and Eri had excitedly offered to take pictures of her while she performed. Kokichi could swear he saw them exchanging phone numbers. Sasori and Shuichi had mostly talked about what they were studying in college, Shuichi suddenly growing an interest in the medical field despite his firm determination to be a detective.

 

Kaito was stuck with Midori and Chizuru though he didn’t mind too much. Kokichi could tell how hard it was for him to watch his mouth around Chizuru — granted having Saki as a sister, Kokichi wouldn’t be surprised if she had heard worse from her. Midori tried to be modest but she had the same big eyed expression as Chizuru usually had.

 

Upon arrival, Kokichi couldn’t believe it could get any better than it already had. Riding in a limo and being able to go into a rich kid’s pool was more than enough, but seeing the grand scale of what he assumed was one of the many Togami households left him dizzy. The exterior was a near golden bronze and it seemed to sparkle under the harsh sun. He leaned into Rantaro and spoke in slurred awe.

 

“This is the rich kid’s life…”

 

“It’s really not that grand after a while. But it’s cute to see you like that.” Rantaro nudged his shoulder and guided him inside the house with Kirumi leading the group. The main hall was huge with marble flooring and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a noticeable echo but all that could be heard was Kokichi and his friends commenting on how utterly astounding it was.

 

Kirumi led the group to the back porch where a large rectangular pool sparkled. Pool chairs were set up around the perimeter with a few umbrellas shadowing over them. A few more maids and butlers were placed around the outside, tidying up the area and suddenly straightened themselves when Kirumi stepped in the centerKirumi outstretched a hand to show off the outside and smiled as she bowed, and with that small soft tone of voice, she spoke.

 

“We hope you enjoy your stay.”

 

On that note, Saki let out a squeal and immediately rushed to claim a chair, flinging her bag onto it. Midori took the one beside her and it didn’t take long for most of the chairs on the left side to be claimed by the girls. The four boys took the other side and couldn’t help feeling a bit overwhelmed by the difference in number between girls and boys. The boys (specifically Kaito) made sure to mind their eyes when the likes of Kaede and Maki were in the midst of taking off their clothes and adjusting to the feeling of wearing a swimsuit. Kaede’s was modest, a simple frilly pale pink two piece and Maki had a red one piece that she had to borrow from her. The two girls embarrassingly tried to help the sisters adjust their swimsuits but Kokichi wouldn’t ignore the way Eri would stare at the girls in admiration.

 

Kokichi shrugged it off and turned to face the guys. Shuichi was far too embarrassed to even think of lifting up his shirt and it only took Kaito threatening to push him into the pool for him to slip off the thin fabric. Kaito’s were a weird red color for some reason and he had complained that since Shuichi had called him last minute, all his other swimwear had been thrown in the laundry already. The one who surprised him the most, for obvious reasons, was Rantaro and Kokichi felt the heat rushing to his cheeks the minute Rantaro slipped his shirt off. Wearing dark blue swim trunks with a thin lime green outline, Kokichi eyed how despite the fact he was thin, Rantaro had garnered quite a bit of muscle. His build wasn’t Kaito level or anything but he was damn near impressive when put against the other guys. Kokichi gulped when he realized he was the only one who hadn’t stripped yet and suddenly felt a bit self-conscious.

 

“You alright?” Rantaro questioned as he worked on taking out the piercings in his ears.

 

“Of course I am, Ranty! How couldn’t I be?”

 

“You haven’t taken your shirt off yet. I honestly believed you’d be the first to jump in the minute we got here.”

 

That award went to Kazu, followed by Saki. The two girls came up for air and giggled, splashing each other with water before Kaede joined in. Eri kept dry for the first few minutes, taking a personal tour of the outside with her camera to take picture of the house and the flowers in the garden. Kaito rushed across the other side and pushed Maki in the pool while she was in the midst of pulling up her hair. With a typical Maki Stare, she reached for his leg and dragged him in. Midori decided she’d prioritize tanning over anything and Sasori decided to relax with her to keep her company. Shuichi sat at the edge of the pool with a silent Chizuru as they dipped their feet into water and sighed to themselves. Shuichi made sure he looked back a few time to catch if Kokichi would be devilish enough to push him in but was still surprised when Kokichi eventually did.

 

“I didn’t know Ranty was secretly a pervert.” Kokichi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, clicking his tongue.

 

“Call me whatever you want but I’m dragging you in this pool sooner or later. Better to be prepared now.” Rantaro’s eyes glinted teasingly and Kokichi grumbled.

 

“Rantaro, stop teasing the poor kid and get in! I want to take a few pictures!” Eri hissed as she readied her camera, already in the process of snapping pictures of Saki and Kazu doing handstands underwater.

 

“Kid!? I’m older than you!” Kokichi snapped and he glared at Maki in the pool who was chuckling to herself. Before Kokichi could even echo out a sigh, he felt himself pulled into a hug and the ground under him disappeared. With Rantaro’s laugh in his ears, the two boys hit the water with a splash, enough scare Kazu and Saki into swimming to the surface.

 

When his head popped above the water, Kokichi coughed up a bit of water and frowned at the way his hair stuck to his face. Rantaro appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Kokichi’s shoulders, kissing the other’s cheek playfully and Kokichi finally broke into a laugh.

 

“What the hell Ranty?”

 

“I told you I was getting you in here.” Rantaro’s head peered off to the side, “did you get it Eri?”

 

“Yep! Perfect! His face was so cute!” Eri giggled behind her camera.

 

“Ranty ruined my favorite shirt. Meanie.” Kokichi pouted and turned his head away from him.

 

“I’ll let you borrow mine.” Kokichi jumped when he felt Rantaro’s soft fingers pulled up the helm of his shirt and he wanted to _die_ when he caught Kaito’s eyes narrowing in that sort of lewd glance.

 

“Aww, I think Kokichi has a sunburn already!” Saki teased and Kazu snickered behind her.

 

Once the shirt was finally pulled over his head (which Kokichi could swear took way longer than needed) and thrown over to his pool chair, Kokichi made his escape, swimming over to where Chizuru was sitting. He knew Rantaro didn’t mean anything by it beside maybe a light bit of teasing but his head reeled nonetheless.

 

“I didn’t know Kokichi was easily embarrassed. It’s kinda cute.” Kaede smiled.

 

“Shuichi’s the same way too. You should see him when I start teasing him about you.” Kokichi snickered and Shuichi, who had just poked his head up from underwater, looked around the pool in confusion.

 

“Wha?”

 

Kokichi swam over to his roommate and flung an arm over his shoulder, “don’t worry about it, buddy!”

 

“Why am I suddenly scared?”

 

\---

 

“Come on everyone! All together!” Eri cheered. Upon her request, before the drive home she wanted Kirumi to take a group photo of everyone. Eri took charge on setting everyone up, making sure the short ones were at the bottom and the taller ones near the top and it ended up with a near perfect setup of four rows of three. Kazu, Chizuru and Saki took the bottom, Kokichi, Midori and Shuichi the second row, Rantaro, Maki and Kaede the middle row and finally Sasori, Kaito and Eri at the top. Eri encouraged everyone to do more than just a plain smile and before the camera had flashed, she made sure she pulled Kaede into a tight embrace under her. The picture ended up with Sasori grinning at Kaito who was ruffling Maki’s wet hair, Rantaro leaning down to kiss Kokichi’s head, Maki looking up at Kaito with a glare, Kaede laughing while reaching a hand down to grab Shuichi’s, Midori holding Chizuru’s shoulders and Kazu and Saki bursting out into harsh laughter.

 

When Kirumi had handed Eri her camera back, the blonde girl squealed in excitement and her eyes softened at the sight. “I’ll make sure to print out a copy for everyone. So we never forget the fun we had today!”

 

“Oh! And don’t forget to send the pictures you took of me Eri!” Kaede giggled as she smiled and Eri smiled with her.

 

“Of course Kaede!”

 

“Aww, you guys got close! How cute!” Kokichi teased and grinned when Eri’s face warmed up. Kaede nodded and stood proudly next to Eri, grabbing her hand and holding it up in the air. Eri chuckled sheepishly and gulped, looking over at Kaede with timid eyes.

 

“Trust me, this won’t be the last bit of teasing she gets about that.” Rantaro whispered with a laugh in Kokichi’s ear and pointed to the way Saki and Kazu were whispering to each other. For a moment, Kokichi felt a bit bad that her sisters would most likely annoy her late into the night with what seemed to be a tiny crush on Kaede but despite her embarrassment, she didn’t seem to mind too much.

 

“Alright guys, let’s head out!” Kokichi announced, grabbing Rantaro’s hand and leading the group. They raced past Kirumi and out to the front of the house where the limo was parked, the engine quietly grumbling. As they slid inside, Kokichi leaped into Rantaro’s lap and flung an arm around his neck.

 

“You should let me sleepover tonight.” He chuckled and Rantaro raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m not opposed to it but what do you have up your sleeve?”

 

Kokichi gasped and held his chest, “Ranty _is_ a pervert. You were thinking naughty thoughts weren’t you?”

 

“What do you—?”

 

“Jeez, I’m not some hormonal kid who wants sex all the time Ranty!”

 

“But we haven’t even—“

 

“But you were thinking that when I asked to sleepover.”

 

“I…” Rantaro drifted off, face turning a light shade of pink and Kokichi laughed.

 

“Just teasing Ranty. Seriously though, let me sleepover?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long fluffy chapter but I like how it came out. Coming back to more story stuff next chapter though and honestly if I wasn't already implying Saimatsu in this fic I would so do Eri and Kaede but oh well.
> 
> Easily embarrassed Kokichi is what I live for if you couldn't tell.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Kokichi stared at his reflection in the mirror. Having just stepped out of the shower, his hair was still somewhat damp, the ends curling on their own. It was unusual to see himself in Rantaro’s clothes considering how big Rantaro usually got them. The striped blue long sleeve shirt he usually wore around the house extended to Kokichi’s thighs and seemed to cuff neatly above his knees. The sleeves were long and baggy on him and Kokichi was already in the process of thinking of a million different ways to steal his t-shirt.

 

With a grin to himself in the mirror, Kokichi began to whistle. He grabbed the towel Rantaro had lent him, flung it over his shoulder and stepped out of the bathroom. Most of the sisters had retreated to their rooms for the night save for Midori in the living room watching tv. Kokichi, assuming she didn’t want to be bothered, quickly ducked into Rantaro’s room and shut the door behind him. Rantaro, who was laying on his bed on his phone, looked up and his lips curved upward. He let out a tiny chuckle and Kokichi gulped.

 

“I didn’t think they’d be that big on you.” Rantaro sat up and crossed his legs, curling a loose strand of hair with his finger, “I still like it though.”

 

“Come onnnn Ranty, you’re seriously one of those guys that gets their shirts a size larger?” Kokichi tried to put his hands on his hips.

 

“I like to be comfortable.”

 

“I look like I’m wearing a dress!” Kokichi pouted and lifted his arms in the air, “and my arms can barely fit through these!”

 

Rantaro laughed and slid off his bed. He beckoned Kokichi with his finger to come closer and almost immediately Kokichi fell silent. He chewed on his bottom lip as Rantaro circled around the boy, humming to himself quietly before he gave an audible snap with his fingers. Rantaro stopped behind Kokichi and bent down and Kokichi covered his mouth, both to keep from laughing and to keep his face from flushing too much. He felt Rantaro’s fingers trailing around the end of the t-shirt and suddenly the shirt tightened against Kokichi’s body. It wasn’t overbearingly tight, it would obviously still be a bit loose considering the size after all. Kokichi turned his head back and saw Rantaro skillfully tying a knot.

 

“…Thanks Ranty.”

 

Rantaro tightened the knot and stood up, responding with a smile before crawling into bed with a yawn. Kokichi leaped in beside him and settled himself under the covers with a childish grin. His eyes sparkled and Rantaro couldn’t help his snicker. He reached over to the side lamp and shut off the light, the room soon falling in near pitch darkness. Rantaro felt Kokichi shift closer to him and wrap thin clothed arms around his chest.

 

“I had fun today Ranty. We really should get everyone together like that again.” Kokichi hummed and giggled when he felt Rantaro running thin fingers through his hair.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting my sisters to like Shuichi and the others that much.”

 

“Well I mean, Saki was making fun of Shuichi a bit when we got home.”

 

“That’s just how she is though. Nobody apparently can reach her high standards.”

 

Kokichi’s voice dropped to a mumble, “I’m happy you and Midori are finally back to normal. Did you guys ever talk it out?”

 

“…No.”

 

“Rantaro.” Kokichi shifted his head up and Rantaro heard the disappointment in his voice.

 

“I know… I should’ve said something. Cleared the air with her…”

 

“But?” Kokichi sat up and Rantaro saw the faint outline of a frown on his face.

 

“I couldn’t bring myself to. I’m caught in between. I understand how she feels and hell, I feel the same way but I can’t just forget the years I spent with him. I don’t want her to think I’m on his side just because he’s our dad.”

 

“It’s gonna screw up your relationship with her. I’m telling you now.” Kokichi’s voice thickened and Rantaro caught a sense of familiarity, almost like he knew what he was talking about.

 

“Kokichi…”

 

“Talk to her. Before things get worse or you’re gonna regret it.”

 

Rantaro sighed and Kokichi laid back down beside him, staring up at the ceiling. Rantaro shifted over and buried his face in Kokichi’s neck. Kokichi was still but after a few seconds his shoulders began to shake and a laugh rumbled in his throat. Rantaro perked up a bit and blinked at him confused and Kokichi exhaled.

 

“Look at me, trying to give advice.”

 

“You sound like you speak from experience.” Rantaro murmured and Kokichi turned his head and grinned. He had caught him in his attempt. It was a good attempt though, Kokichi wouldn’t deny. Talking about Rantaro’s somewhat shaky relationship with Midori and then transitioning to Kokichi and his sister (or basically anything about Kokichi’s family) would be perfect if Kokichi had not already lined himself with dozens of walls to prevent that sort of thing.

 

“You’re slick Ranty, not slick enough though.”

 

“Kokichi.”

 

He smiled and kissed Rantaro’s nose. “G’night Ranty.”

 

“…Night Kokichi.”

 

\---

 

Rantaro always imagined Kokichi to be a restless sleeper, shifting and circling around in bed until he found a comfy spot to relax in for a few hours before the process would start again. To his surprise, Kokichi was quite calm while he slept. The boy was relaxed on his back, one arm behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. His breaths were short but quiet and he would occasionally mumble in his sleep.

 

Being unable to sleep, Rantaro scrolled a bit through his phone and sighed to himself when nothing seemed to catch his attention. He knew social media was usually pretty dead around this time of night but he had hoped something interesting would have happened to ease the midnight boredom. With a sigh, he shut off his phone and slipped it onto the night table beside his bed. Shifting over to Kokichi, he smiled drowsily.

 

“It’s been nearly a month and I still feel like I know nothing about you Kokichi.” Rantaro worried for a second when Kokichi whined and shifted onto his side but relaxed when the boy continued to sleep calmly. “I’d never push you to tell me anything, not until you’re ready. But I feel like you’re hiding something way deeper than everything I’ve got going on with my family. …I still worry about that nightmare you had. I just hope you’ll come to trust me more Kokichi. I don’t want you to bottle everything up.”

 

When Kokichi remained motionless, Rantaro sighed. He leaned over and kissed the boy’s cheek before turning onto his side. It took a little bit but Rantaro was able to slowly drift back to sleep.

 

Kokichi, who had woken up slightly from Rantaro’s early shuffling on his phone, brought both his hands up to his mouth to muffle his breathing. His eyes squeezed shut as he ran over Rantaro’s words in his head.

 

_“I don’t want you to bottle everything up._ ”

 

_Don’t use my own lecture against me dammit._

 

Kokichi shook his head and tried to force him to fall back asleep but it was near impossible with the heat of fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 I believe hit a record of 2900 words for a single chapter for this fic and I have a feeling nothing will top it so everything compared to Chapter 19 will be shorter haha.
> 
> Anywaaays, angst? Angst! This is just the start of a sorta "angst arc" thing that'll start kicking off next chapter with a little argument and well... other things hehe.
> 
> As always, many thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama man, just drama.

Rantaro was confused when he woke up and the house was quiet. Normally by this point, the sound of the tv from the living room and whoever happened to be up at the time would be enough to break Rantaro from his sleep. His eyes opened slowly and peered over to the boy beside him, breathing silently. Rantaro smiled and slid out of bed carefully as to not wake him.

 

Stepping out into the hallway, he aimed for the bathroom and again, was struck with surprise by how quiet it was. He hadn’t bothered to check the time when he woke up but assumed it was somewhere near eight. If Midori hadn’t been awake working at her summer packet then surely Kazu would be sitting watching her morning anime. It was strange but a part of Rantaro just figured it was the fact that they had someone new in the house and wanted to be polite.

 

Once he was finished washing his face and brushing his teeth, Rantaro ducked his way into the kitchen in hopes of making himself a fresh cup of tea to start the morning. At the kitchen table was Sasori, holding a mug in her hand. Her eyes were lost and the way she held herself seemed different than usual. She looked up and her expression softened, a thin frown tugging her lips.

 

“Sasori?”

 

“Morning.” She whispered though her throat seemed a bit hoarse.

 

“What happened?”

 

She let out a sigh and Rantaro tensed up. “…Your phone was off. She couldn’t get through to you. …I’m so sorry Rantaro.”

 

Rantaro nearly tripped over his feet, rushing down the hallway to his room and bursting through the door. He scrambled to reach his phone on his nightstand, desperate for it to turn on. It flashed on with the phone’s logo and sat there for a few seconds.

 

“Come on, come on!”

 

The noise was enough to stir Kokichi, who shifted over onto his side and nearly glared at Rantaro. Once he saw the flash of worry in his eyes, he relaxed a bit and slid to the edge of the bed. Sasori appeared at the door and Kokichi exchanged a glance with her.

 

“Ranty… Hey, what’s going on?” Kokichi yawned and Rantaro didn’t have enough of a clear mind to try and explain. As his phone finally turned on, he rushed to slide it open and at once, a flood of notifications came in. Most were from social media but there was two text messages and a voicemail message. Despite the text messages being a shorten version of the actual message, Rantaro wanted to listen to the voicemail so he could hear everything for himself.

 

“…Rantaro.” The voice of their guardian echoed through the speakers, tone obviously distraught. “I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you before but your father had ordered me to set up that thing with the Togami household and I couldn’t find a way to tell you in private. His blood pressure spiked after he collapsed and well… he was stable for a while. At least that’s what he told me. I know I shouldn’t have believed him, I know how your father is. He told me to make sure that his kids knew that he was okay and that they shouldn’t worry about him. Especially you and Sasori. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I should’ve checked up on him more and I should’ve discussed things with his doctors—“

 

Rantaro cut off the voicemail and typed in a number on his phone, bringing it to his ear. Kokichi searched his eyes, they looked as if something was missing, as if something had been ripped out of them. Sasori held her forehead and sighed, muffling a sniffle. Kokichi grabbed his hand and led Rantaro to sit beside him. Kokichi leaned into him a bit, biting his lip as he listened in to the phone call.

 

“When did he pass?” Rantaro mumbled and the voice on the other end answered without hesitation.

 

“Around five this morning. Heart failure. I’m so—“

 

Rantaro hung up before she could finish. Sasori rushed over to him and Kokichi slid off the bed and gave them their space. She sat beside him and sobbed in his chest, Rantaro attempting to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders but the action itself seemed distant, as if Rantaro was doing it instinctively but wasn’t putting thought into it. Kokichi silently took his leave from the room, closing the door behind them and made his way into the hallway. He didn’t know whether or not to stay so he simply sat at the kitchen table with his hands folded in his lap. Kokichi wasn’t one for praying, he seldom believed a god existed but he figured, just for Rantaro and his family’s sake, he’d wish their father a safe passing.

 

It made him think of his own mother and how he would feel if she passed but the feelings behind that were too complex enough to consider.

 

“Kokichi?”

 

He turned, interrupted mid thought by Midori who had just woken up. She drowsily rubbed at her eyes and raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on? Where’s Rantaro?”

 

“He’s still asleep in his room, I think you should leave him. He did a lot of swimming yesterday.” Kokichi shrugged and Midori seemed unconvinced. She crossed her arms and at that moment, Kokichi made it a point to keep Midori away from those two by any means possible.

 

“And Sasori? I know she’s awake by this time of morning.”

 

“How should I know? I was with your brother, not your sister!”

 

She cringed and rolled her eyes, “alright whatever. You hungry or something? I’m not the best cook but I could make you some coffee.”

 

“Yeah, sounds great. Thanks Midori.”

 

“Alright, I’m gonna brush my teeth real quick and then I’ll come out.”

 

Kokichi stiffened, “I’ll… walk you!”

 

“What? It’s my house Kokichi..”

 

“Just so I know where it is!”

 

“Now you’re acting weird, what’s going on?”

 

Kokichi cursed under his breath when Midori disappeared into the hallway and he followed after her. She noticed the small crack in Rantaro’s room door and slid inside, Kokichi bursting inside behind her and nearly knocking her over. Rantaro and Sasori both turned and Kokichi saw the fear flash in Rantaro’s eyes.

 

“Wha… What happened? Why are you guys crying?”

 

Kokichi grabbed Midori’s hand and tugged on it softly, “Midori, we should go.”

 

“Get off me!” Midori pulled back and Kokichi let go, hands resting awkwardly behind his back. She walked toward the edge of the bed and blinked at her siblings. Sasori had her hands over her mouth but her eyes sparkled with fresh tears and Rantaro looked just as lost as he did before, the green in his eyes darkening. “What’s going on? Is anyone going to tell me?”

 

“It’d be better if we don’t.” Sasori murmured and Rantaro held his breath.

 

“What? Hey Rantaro, aren’t you going to say something?”

 

“Midori…” Sasori drifted off and she turned to face her older brother. Rantaro exhaled and blinked at Midori. Kokichi saw his expression exactly for what it was: the older brother meant to shoulder the weight for the family.

 

“Father passed.”

 

Those two words made Midori freeze up. She stepped back a bit and Kokichi worried for a second that her legs had given out.

 

“He’s dead…?”

 

Rantaro nodded and his hands fell in his lap. Midori scoffed and repeated the words to herself, almost as if she was truly confirming it with her brain.

 

“What’s the big deal? You’re wasting your tears on him.”

 

“Midori.” Kokichi hissed and Rantaro shook his head. Kokichi bit his tongue and clenched a fist.

 

“You think he gave a damn about us? We’re his ‘extras.’ The kids he sent he sent off because he couldn’t make use of us. Because all you wanted was to travel around and live a quiet life, and Sasori wanted to be a doctor in a small town, Kazu and Saki didn’t have brains to go to any of the smart schools in Tokyo and Chizuru… she was too quiet to live in a big bustling city. So, remind me again why you’re crying over a man who never treated us as his kids.”

 

“Regardless… he’s still your father.” Sasori sighed.

 

“That man was never my father. What memories do I have with him? Beside shitty text messages and month-late birthday cards.” Midori shook her head and stormed out the room, brushing past Kokichi who was forcing himself to stay quiet. This was none of his business, he had no right to interfere.

 

But he had to. Rantaro could yell at him later for all he cared.

 

“Kokichi…” Rantaro whispered as he watched him rush out after her.

 

Midori was pacing around the living room, holding her temples with her hands. Kokichi stopped in front of her and she looked up at him. Her eyes flashed with irritation but they softened only slightly when she caught Kokichi’s glare.

 

“You’re such a kid.” Kokichi hissed and Midori’s hands went on her hips.

 

“Kid? What’re you talking about? This has nothing to do with you Kokichi.”

 

“I don’t care. I’m sitting here watching you treat this situation exactly like a child would.” Kokichi couldn’t believe he was actually saying all of this but he was on a role and he couldn’t stop now. He watched this family through their good times and he wanted to save them so desperately from their bad sides. He didn’t want Rantaro losing a sister over miscommunication just like he did.

 

“What?”

 

“You think it’s all about you Midori. You’re not even considering Rantaro and Sasori, hell maybe even Eri. Look, I’m not going to sit here and tell your dad deserves father of the year, no he’s an asshole, trust me. But going off on him without thinking about how they feel is bullshit and you know it. Rantaro and Sasori _grew up_ with him. Before the company, before Tokyo, before everything happened. They had to sit there and watch him change into who he was. They didn’t like it, but deep down they probably wished he’d go back to how he was before so you and Kazu and Saki and Chizuru could experience when he wasn’t that bad.”

 

Midori’s eyes narrowed onto the floor and behind them came Rantaro and Sasori from the hallway. Rantaro grabbed Kokichi’s hand and squeezed it, almost as a means of telling him to stop. Kokichi let out a sigh and tugged away from Rantaro. He disappeared into Rantaro’s room and came out a few seconds later wearing his clothes from yesterday.

 

“Kokichi…” Rantaro sighed, eyes closed.

 

Kokichi forced a grin and stretched his arms behind his head, “I’ll leave this for you guys to work out. Just remember, you’re all family. Please… remember that.”

 

Kokichi chuckled and stepped outside, shutting the door behind him before anyone had the breath to say something. As he walked down the street toward the train station, he snickered to himself.

 

_The kid who got kicked out of his own family trying to save another. How funny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder where my brain went with this fic. I have an idea for an ending don't get me wrong (and it's a happy one, trust me) but I wonder how it would've turned out if the whole "Bartender AU" thing stuck.
> 
> Meh, maybe one day it'll come to fruition. For now, family issues. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

The house fell quiet and Rantaro felt Sasori gripping his shoulder as she cowered behind him. Kokichi’s words still hung in the air and Rantaro noticed the obvious guilt in Midori’s eyes. She looked as if she wanted to apologize but the heaviness of her earlier comments on their father held her back. She stared at the ground, arms behind her back and her feet tapped awkwardly at the floor. She inhaled slightly and Rantaro waited for her to speak.

 

“…It’s not fair. You and Sasori got to spend the most time with him. How am I not supposed to see him as a piece of trash when I barely knew him long enough to consider him otherwise?”

 

“Midori…” Rantaro stepped forward and Midori didn’t move. She stood, trembling.

 

“I _hate_ him.” Her voice shook on the word. “He broke our family apart, and that’s never going to change. But… why couldn’t I at least have some memories with him? Why did he send me off here? Why couldn’t I stay with him in Tokyo? Why couldn’t we _all_ stay with him?” She dropped to her knees and Sasori rushed to her side, holding her and rubbing her shoulders. “Why did it end up like this?”

 

Rantaro sighed and shook his head, holding his forehead with one hand. His voice came out as a cracked mumble, “I don’t know Midori.”

 

Sasori looked up and hummed a bit causing Rantaro to turn around. Behind him was Eri holding Chizuru and Saki and Kazu poking their heads out from behind their older sister. Chizuru seemed to be the first to realize what was happened and rushed over to Midori, hugging her almost instantly. Kazu came up behind Rantaro and looked up at him. She frowned and buried her face in his t-shirt and her older brother ran thin fingers through her hair to calm her. Eri spoke in a hushed whisper, asking for confirmation despite the fact she knew the answer.

 

“He’s gone… right?”

 

Rantaro met her eyes and nodded. Midori broke down, crying into Chizuru’s shoulder and the sound was enough to bring Chizuru, Rantaro, Sasori and Eri to tears. Chizuru mumbled apologies to Midori, Sasori cried the loudest, being the most vocal she had been in the past few weeks, and Eri, Saki and Kazu tried their best to comfort their siblings but it wasn’t long until Saki and Kazu joined them in tears. Rantaro hated himself for showing so much weakness in front of his younger sisters but found some comfort in the fact that they were all together.

 

Midori brought her head up, face red and eyes puffed. She choked out Rantaro’s name to catch his attention. He looked up and Midori tried to smile as she shifted over to him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Rantaro.”

 

Rantaro brushed the hair out of her eyes and patted her head slightly. Her green eyes widened as she laughed through her tears and hugged him.

 

Early mourning wasn’t the most orthodox way of bringing his family back together but it would have to do for now.

 

\---

 

The train ride home seemed to be taking especially long. Kokichi, at first, wrote it off as his brain not working as fast enough considering what he had witnessed that morning with Rantaro and Midori. Once people on the train began to complain was when he realized that the trains _were_ running slow. Besides the fact he longed for a shower and fresh clothes, Kokichi wanted to be home. His mind still reeled from all the family drama and it was enough to have him start thinking of his own family.

 

Kokichi scrolled through his contacts on his phone. There weren’t a lot of them really, at most maybe fourteen — Shuichi and Rantaro saved under ‘favorites.’ He scrolled to the very bottom and stared at two specific contacts, both of them labeled with a bunch of emojis. The first one, his mother, was labeled as “Mom” with a bunch of angry faces and at the very end, a sad face, one that seemed guilty. The second one was his sister, labeled with her common nickname “Mika” and decorated with sad faces and one small smiley face at the end.

 

_Mika, huh? I wonder how she’s doing._

 

Kokichi tapped her icon and her number stared Kokichi down. His thumb hovered over it and he sighed.

 

_Would she even pick up if I called?_

 

Kokichi shook his head and opted for the picture he had of her on her contact screen. It was an old picture, nearly three years old. Mika took up most of the screen, a small grin on her face. She had her long purple hair pulled up in a ponytail with her bangs combed nicely at the side of her head. Kokichi was in the background of the picture, holding peace signs up as he laughed. This picture was taken before the fire happened, before their mom hated him, before all the bad things in their life had ever happened.

 

The train stuttered to a stop and Kokichi accidentally hit her number, the call immediately being put through. He didn’t want to hang up so suddenly, surely he could’ve at least checked if she would answer, right? He brought his phone to his ear and listened.

 

“Hello?”

 

Kokichi gulped. She had answered faster than he thought she would. She sounded different, more mature. Did she know it was him? Kokichi wanted to say something, maybe say hi and see if she’d recognized his voice.

 

“Hello? Anybody there?” She questioned and Kokichi didn’t know why his throat had suddenly dried up. He scrambled to hang up the phone and shove it straight into his pocket. He sighed to himself and waited for the train doors to open.

 

Kokichi couldn’t imagine him ever attempting to call her. Accident or not, it happened.

 

And he couldn’t help wondering what could have happened if he actually responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's sister was meant to remained unnamed but weeeell, for reasons yet to be disclosed for this fic she's been given a name!
> 
> Short chapters I know, but we're getting to the last push for this fic! Everything's going to come together!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

“Rest in peace, Father.”

 

Late into the night, with the light of four candles illuminating the living room, the family of seven clasped their hands together and gave a silent prayer. They huddled close to a makeshift memorial Rantaro and Sasori had put up earlier that day. In the center was an old picture, nearly eleven years old. A young, ten-year old Rantaro, a seven-year old Sasori and a six-year old Eri with their two older brothers all posed together with their father for a family portrait. Rantaro and Sasori were reluctant to use that specific photo for the memorial, worrying about how Midori would feel about the whole thing, and yet she was the one who chose that specific photo. She made a small comment about how Rantaro and Sasori were mainly the ones who knew their father so it would only make sense that they memorialize the one photo they had together. Even with that, the two older siblings couldn’t help but feel the slightest twinge of guilt.

 

Chizuru was the first to silently leave the memorial and Kazu and Saki followed after. Midori sent her older siblings a condoling glance before making the leave herself. The four didn’t want to overstay their welcome, especially Midori who couldn’t help but feel unwelcome in her own father’s memorial. Eri debated on leaving but decided she’d stay just to keep her older siblings company and be a source of comfort for them. She was caught in the middle of both having known her father and almost not knowing him. She was too young to really remember much of their memories and yet she knew fully well that he was around.

 

Sasori was still quiet for the most part. Her tears had dried but her heart still mourned. She was stuck in a loop of staring at the portrait of her father until her eyes watered and then staring at the ground until she finally recovered.

 

“Hey, remember when dad took us over to Ireland?”

 

It was expected that Rantaro would be the first to speak. Sasori and Eri both looked up and they both narrowed their eyes in an attempt to think back to that time. Eri spoke first, a small smile creasing her lips and she let out a tiny giggle.

 

“ _That_ I remember. The city streets were filled with people.” She snickered and then raised a finger, “I think big brother almost lost me.”

 

“I swear we nearly lost you in every country we visited.” Rantaro teased and Eri shrugged. Sasori looked to her lap and sighed, reminiscing.

 

“The sights were beautiful. I could swear the air was fresher over there.”

 

“It’d be nice to visit again.” Rantaro hummed and Eri nodded in agreement.

 

“But you were never one for going to the same place twice Rantaro.” Sasori looked up and her lips curled slightly.

 

Rantaro laughed.“You’ve got me there. Maybe we’ll try Greece next time.”

 

“Father always mentioned Greece. He loved the history behind it.” Sasori looked up toward the portrait and her eyes softened. “After the funeral, I think maybe I’ll take a trip there.”

 

“By yourself?” Eri raised an eyebrow and Sasori’s eyes drifted toward the empty hallway.

 

“Maybe I’ll take Midori.”

 

“Maybe I’ll take a trip myself.” Rantaro sighed, hands fiddling in his lap, “I’ve had a soft spot for Italy for a while now.”

 

“It’d be good for you two to get away for a little bit.” Eri smiled and an idea seemed to pop in her head as she continued, “maybe I’ll ask big brother if I can take the girls over to their place in Tokyo while you guys are gone. A nice change of pace for all of us.”

 

“Then we’d all come back with stories to tell.” Rantaro chuckled and Eri nodded. He shifted over to Sasori and reached for her hand, squeezing it softly and he nodded to her reassuringly. She blinked a few times before nodding with him and smiling a bit.

 

_It’ll take some time, but we’ll get through it._

 

_\---_

 

“Have you set up the tickets?”

 

“I’m working on it now.”

 

A week later, Rantaro found Sasori’s head poking through his door. Both Rantaro and Sasori had taken the week off from work and were working on getting back on the swing of things. The first few mornings were a bit hard to wake up to, the truth of it all suddenly hitting them in flashes and it was only the help of both an extremely encouraging Kokichi and a sympathetic Midori that made the time flow by a little faster than it would have alone.

 

It was inevitable that their guardian would call and announce the date of the funeral. August 3rd. A little under a week from the current date. Rantaro expected his siblings in Tokyo would try to get it over with as soon as possible. His older brother, the one set to inherit the company, was most likely in charge of it all. Although he wouldn’t mind going to see the rest of his siblings, this would be the worst time for a sudden family reunion.

 

“…Two tickets, right?” Rantaro mumbled as he fumbled around with his laptop and Sasori stepped inside.

 

“Yeah, unless you want to bring someone…Oh.”

 

The house collectively agreed that Rantaro and Sasori should be the ones to attend the funeral, while Midori insisted on Eri going as well but Eri herself volunteered to stay behind and watch over the rest of the girls. But Sasori could tell at a glance that he wasn’t talking about her.

 

“Can you blame me? He’s really been here for me, for all of us.”

 

“That’s up to you Rantaro. I’m not against it, but talk to him first.”

 

Rantaro hummed and Sasori let out a giggle. “I think he’ll be good to keep our spirits high. I like him. He’s childish but I can tell he cares.”

 

As Rantaro reached over to his phone, he chuckled to himself. Cheeks a light shade of red, he smiled scrolling through his contact list and started an outward call to Kokichi. Bringing it to his ear, Sasori grinned and disappearing into the hallway. It took two rings for him to pick up and before he even said a word, Rantaro laughed into the speaker.

 

“Y’know I was just about to call you.” Kokichi sighed, “man, Ranty beat me to it. But what’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing I just…you make me really happy.”

 

“Jeez, you and your random affectionate comments.” Kokichi grumbled and that simply made him laugh harder, “…consider it my job then. Because your face is too pretty for you to frown.”

 

“And you’re calling _me_ out for being affectionate?”

 

“Shut up.” He let out a hiss and Rantaro fell back onto his bed, “did you need something? Sounded like you wanted to say something before you started laughing.”

 

“Do you wanna fly over to Tokyo with Sasori and I for the funeral?”

 

Rantaro could tell he caught him off guard with that question. Kokichi hesitated and he seemed to take a few seconds to gather his words.

 

“Ranty…that’s your dad. I shouldn’t…”

 

“Be there for us for moral support then. You’ve really helped us out Kokichi and I really would love it if you were there beside me.”

 

“…Well, when you put it like that…”

 

“It’d be a three day trip.” Rantaro paused and clicked a few things on his laptop, “we’d leave the morning of August 1st, get there by mid afternoon, maybe night if the weather isn’t ideal. We’d have the 2nd to ourselves, the 3rd’s the funeral and we leave the morning of the 4th.”

 

“…Would we be staying with your…?”

 

“Oh. No, I’m making sure I book us a hotel. Nothing against my siblings, I love them but living in the capital’s made them a bit…close-minded. I don’t want to scare you away. You’ll meet them at the funeral where hopefully they’ll be a bit more behaved.”

 

“Like you could scare _me_ Ranty.” Rantaro chuckled and pictured him rolling his eyes, “but if you really don’t mind… sure I’ll tag along. I’ve never been to Tokyo so, it’ll be a good experience.”

 

“Thank you.” Rantaro sighed and he could hear Kokichi’s smile on the other end.

 

“Don’t worry about it Ranty. I’m always here.”

 

_Yeah, you are. And I really love you for that Kokichi._

 

Rantaro debated on mumbling the words but he shook his head and laughed to himself. Not yet. On the other end, Kokichi grumbled again.

 

“ _Now_ what’s so funny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The babes are flying to Tokyo! Unfortunately it won't be the happiest trip but last push! We're almost at the end. My guess is we'll end around 28-29 chapters? Maybe 30 just so it's even? Ack, we'll see but I'm really excited to finally bring this mess of family issues to a close!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for missing an upload on Saturday! Hope this makes up for it!


	24. Chapter 24

“Wake me when we’re boarding…” Kokichi let out a yawn and snuggled into Rantaro’s shoulder. Rantaro looked over at the boy and shifted his arm to wake him up. Kokichi groaned and dragged his drowsy eyes up and glared at his boyfriend. Rantaro smiled and behind him, Sasori was in the midst of standing and grabbing her carry on bag.

 

“We’re boarding now. You can take a nap on the plane.” Sasori chuckled and Kokichi stood, rubbing his eyes and stretching his back. Rantaro stood beside him and Kokichi pouted at the height difference. Hell, even Sasori towered over him. With a sigh, he grabbed his suitcase and rolled it over to the line before check-in. For Kokichi standards, it was too early. His body normally adapted to waking up around eight to get ready during the school months, but with both summer vacation throwing off his sleep schedule and their flight to Tokyo being at around seven in the morning, Kokichi was forced to be awake at around four the earliest. It took multiple phone calls from both Rantaro and Sasori but he somehow managed to drag himself out of bed and make it to the airport with them on time.

 

“Noo! I’ve never been on a plane before! No way in hell I’m missing out on that.” Kokichi pouted, looking out the window. Outside there was a giant plane, sitting with its engine on. It was a pearly white and seemed to sparkle under the rising sun. Kokichi looked on in awe.

 

“You’ll be seeing clouds for maybe an hour.” Rantaro snickered and placed a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, guiding him through the moving check-in line, “trust me, you’ll be bored after the first five minutes.”

 

“How many times have you even _been_ on a plane?” Kokichi turned to face him and when Rantaro took a second to think, Kokichi found himself expecting some gigantic number. He was a rich kid, he could definitely afford multiple trips a year.

 

“Around seven. Most of them were when I was younger though. With Saki and Kazu as young as they were, I really couldn’t afford to be gone too long.”

 

“Rantaro would never trust Eri and I with the house for some reason.” Sasori teased and Rantaro let out a sheepish laugh. The line began to move again and the two siblings watched Kokichi walk backwards, one hand gripping his suitcase, the other behind his back innocently.

 

“Well I mean, now you can go on all the trips you want, right? I mean maybe not _now_ but definitely before the end of the year.” Kokichi blinked up at Rantaro and smiled, almost as childishly as he spoke.

 

“Yeah, I have a plan on a place I’m going to soon. Maybe around September.”

 

“Ranty better be bringing me.” Kokichi narrowed his eyes and placed his free hand on his hip, “or I’ll demand a bunch of souvenirs as repayment.”

 

Rantaro hummed and gave a little wink. Kokichi straightened his back and swallowed a comment, turning around to finally meet the check in desk for boarding. Kokichi, passport and ticket in hand stepped up to the desk and handed his information. After a bit of scanning, they handed his passport back and nodded the typical “have a safe flight” and Kokichi grinned back, stepping out of line and waiting patiently for Rantaro and Sasori.

 

“He looks excited.” Sasori smiled and Rantaro looked back at her with a shrug.

 

“You heard him, he’s never been on a plane before.”

 

Her voice dropped a bit but he smile hadn’t faltered, “I feel like he hasn’t done half the things he’s done before he met you.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Rantaro asked, thanking the ladies at the check-in desk and grabbing his suitcase. He watched Kokichi rush ahead, rolling his suitcase behind him, and giggling to himself.It didn’t take much brain power to understand this was a little tunnel meant for people to enter the plane safely and a tired Kokichi could piece that together easily, it still amazed him nonetheless.

 

“I mean, the breakfast, the pool, the makeover, _whatever_ you guys did at the bar that night.”

 

“How did you—“ His ears flushed red and he sputtered out a comment.

 

“Rantaro, you never come home that late even on the busiest nights. And I was awake when whatever happened to Kokichi woke you up.”

 

“We didn’t….” When Sasori’s eyes shifted to a gaze that plainly said ‘I don’t care,’ Rantaro sighed and changed the subject, “what’s your point?”

 

“I mean, Kokichi knows just about everything our family and our past. And it kind of worries me to see him so amazed by little things. I mean, surely he would’ve done a few things with his family when he was younger. Have you guys talked about it at all?”

 

“…No…” Rantaro tried to smile at Kokichi who was waving to him.

 

“Rantaro.”

 

“I want to. Trust me. It’s just…he’s been reluctant. I don’t want to push him.”

 

Sasori sighed and shook her head, “just some food for thought, okay?”

 

“Yeah, thanks Sasori.” Rantaro nodded and the two rushed past the crowd of people to meet up with Kokichi.

 

\---

 

The flight was quiet for the most part. There was the faint wailings of a child in the back rows but nothing Rantaro and Sasori weren’t used to. Kokichi, surprisingly, despite all his boastings about admiring the views of the flight, passed out less than ten minutes after the plane took off. He curled up against Rantaro’s arm and slept through nearly the entire flight. He only woke up at the sound of the announcement for landing and he still looked as drowsy as he was before the flight took off.

 

“Are we here?” Kokichi yawned stretching his arms and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He stretched out his back and groaned rubbing his neck.

 

“You were asleep in the same position for just about an hour, of course you’d cramp up.”

 

“It hurtsss.”

 

Sasori's audible gasp caught the boys attention and the two leaned over to look out the window. Below was the outline of countless buildings and streets and in the short distance, Tokyo Tower was in view. Kokichi, having seemingly forgot about his cramped back and neck, stared in awe at the sight. He reached down, without looking away, and squeezed Rantaro’s hand. Rantaro looked over at him and his eyes softened.

 

“If only we were here on better terms.” Sasori murmured more to herself than to Rantaro. She didn’t want to completely ruin Kokichi’s time despite him knowing fully well why they were there. She clenched a fist in her lap and watched as the buildings slowly seemed to grow larger upon the plane’s descent.

 

“Thank you…Ranty.” Kokichi whispered, almost entranced by the view. His eyes sparkled and he didn’t flinch when Rantaro leaned over to kiss his cheek softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not the only one but despite my fear of heights I LOVE sitting near the window when I'm on a plane. It's just so nice to see the sky during take off/landing.
> 
> Small fluffy little bridging chapter on a new day (mostly so I can hopefully finish this fic before I leave on vacation!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Despite hearing countless stories of the busy trains in Tokyo, nobody except Sasori was prepared for the squished feeling of being stuck inside a subway car. It was hot and a little difficult to breathe in Kokichi’s case. Normally he wouldn’t mind being pressed up against Rantaro but with dozens of people around it soured the moment more than anything else. Thankfully, the trip wasn’t too long from the airport and the group of three made it to their hotel without anymore issues.

 

The hotel in question was slightly above average. Rantaro had planned on booking a hotel whether or not Kokichi decided to come and since they were only staying for three days having something with the basic necessities would really be all Rantaro could ask for. Since Kokichi had agreed to come, he wanted to go at least the extra mile. The trip wasn’t meant for vacationing, and the three were well aware of that but Rantaro figured he could ease the sorrow just a little bit with some special things a cheap star hotel couldn’t give.

 

Unsurprisingly, Kokichi was in awe upon walking in. He clung to Rantaro’s arm, looking around the entrance hall and making a few comments as to what the hotel had. A few guests eyed him strangely, wondering why someone his age would act like that and after hearing a few hushed murmurs, Kokichi bit his lip and tried to lower the notches of his excitement.

 

He kept his mouth shut throughout check-in and while the three were walking up to their room but the minute the door flew open, every inch of his childish nature came flooding back in. He rushed inside and his eyes searched the room for the nearest open bed. With a giggle, he launched onto thefreshly made bed.

 

“Ah! It’s so soft! Ranty, Sasori! Come try it out!”

 

Shedding their bags at the door, Rantaro and Sasori both shrugged. Rantaro wasted no time and leaped on the bed beside Kokichi and Sasori took a bit to feel the firmness of the mattress before sitting down at the edge. The room was somewhat above average with a wall and a small door cutting the room down the middle. It was probably meant for the children to have a separate room than the parents, what with two twin sized beds on one side and a larger queen sized bed on the other. Without question it seem Sasori had claimed the queen sized bed for herself which left Rantaro and Kokichi alone with the twin sized beds (though easy enough to push together).

 

“So, what’s our plans for the rest of today?” Kokichi turned over on his stomach and looked at the siblings, kicking his legs in air.

 

“I thought you were too tired to do anything.” Rantaro leaned on his shoulder and narrowed his eyes, “I’m surprised you didn’t pass out immediately when you hit the bed.”

 

“Shush. Sleep deprivation means nothing!” Kokichi grinned and stretched out his arms and resting his head on the bed.

 

“Let’s all relax for a little bit then.” Sasori slid off the side of the bed and walked over to her suitcase, rolling it into the other room, “we only just got here, and I’m sure Kokichi could use the nap.”

 

“I’m not tired!” Kokichi pouted and Rantaro reached over to thread his fingers through Kokichi’s hair. Rantaro snickered lightly at the way his expression shifted to blissful drowsiness and continued the motion until Kokichi shifted over closer to him.

 

“I’m not…tired but it feels nice so don’t stop.”

 

Rantaro laughed softly and before he could continue, he perked up at the flashing of Kokichi’s phone in his pocket.

 

“It’s prolly Shuichi checking up on me,” Kokichi mumbled and slipped his phone into his hand, answering it without a glance at the caller id. “Hello?”

 

“Kokichi?” The voice on the other end was soft, almost nostalgic

 

Kokichi scrambled away from Rantaro and nearly fell off the bed, rushing to sit up and hold the phone close to his ear. Rantaro, a bit startled by his suddenness, sat up and leaned closer in an attempt to hear the conversation.

 

“Mika…” Kokichi began, almost as if he had something to say.

 

“It _is_ you.” Mika drifted off into a relieved laugh, “wow, I didn’t think I’d ever hear from you. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine…How did you find my number?” Kokichi attempted to shoo Rantaro away with a free hand but he gave up shortly after.

 

“You called me last week, remember? I was a little wary about the call so I had some coworkers of mine trace the number and it led back to you.”

 

“Jeez, you make it seem like I’m a criminal.” Kokichi grumbled and Mika chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Living in the city has me a bit cautious than usual.”

 

“..City?”

 

“Oh, right. Mom and I are living in Tokyo. I got a job over here and we moved a little bit after you…um left…”

 

Kokichi bit his lip and sighed at the way Rantaro looked, concern sparkling in those green eyes.

 

“It’d be really nice to see you. Maybe I could fly you out here sometime.” Kokichi was grateful she omitted any part of his mother from the equation. Rantaro nodded his head desperately and mouthed a simple _invite her out to lunch tomorrow!_

 

_Are you crazy?_ Kokichi mouthed back but he wouldn’t deny how nice it would be to see his sister again. “Yeah, huh.”

 

“You’re still living over with Shuichi and his uncle, right?”

 

“..Yeah.”

 

“Well, it’d be good to see him too. I could arrange to have you guys fly over before the end of summer.”

 

Rantaro elbowed Kokichi and he glared in response. “…Actually, I’m in Tokyo, right now.”

 

“Really? That’s amazing! Almost like fate! We should meet up!”

 

With Rantaro’s reassuring eyes blinking at him, Kokichi couldn’t help but give in. “Yeah…uh…how’s tomorrow?”

 

“Hmm.” Mika took a second and in the background Kokichi heard the clicking of a computer mouse, “yeah, I’m free for lunch. Does that work for you?”

 

“…Perfectly.”

 

Mika giggled, “that’s great! I’ll text you the address and I guess I’ll see you tomorrow! Wow, it’s kind of amazing to be saying that. I really missed you, Kokichi.”

 

“Yeah…me too, Mika.”

 

She let out a giggle and hung up first. Kokichi threw his phone off to the other bed and immediately buried his face in the pillow. Rantaro sighed and ran a hand down his back.

 

“I’m assuming that was your sister?”

 

“…Yeah.” He was muffled but audible.

 

“She sounded like she hasn’t talked to you in years.” Rantaro grabbed Kokichi’s waist and pulled him out from his hiding place. Kokichi turned onto his back, hair messily curled in his face, and frowned.

 

“Because she hadn’t.”

 

“…You never did mention what happened with you and your family.”

 

Kokichi sat up, grabbing Rantaro’s cheeks in his hands and tried to smile. His eyes drooped in drowsiness but they were plagued with exhaustion, almost as if he was tired of putting on a mask for so long. Rantaro tried to say something but Kokichi kissed him before he could catch his breath. Falling on his back, Rantaro felt Kokichi settle himself in his lap before pulling away and giggling.

 

There was something so fake about that laugh. Something Rantaro was finally able to catch.

 

“I did that on purpose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I've been somewhat delaying the angst way too long. Kokichi's getting smacked tenfold with the angst hand next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kiss me until I forget how terrified I am of everything wrong with my life." - Beau Taplin

“Is that her?”

 

Rantaro nudged his head in the direction of an empty table where a purple haired woman was sitting, looking through the menu and occasionally scanning the area. Kokichi nodded and exhaled a sigh as a means of preparing himself.

 

“Thanks for walking me here, I’ll be fine from here on—“

 

“What, you’re not going to let me meet her?” Rantaro tilted his head to one side and Kokichi glared at him, almost as if he was saying _watch it._ “You look anxious, I don’t want to leave you here alone.”

 

Kokichi clicked his tongue. His eyes went from where his sister sat and dragged themselves up to Rantaro. Would it really be wise to have him stay? Would he even _leave_ if Kokichi pestered him enough? Kokichi couldn’t help but consider the worst-case scenario if Mika had decide to bring up their past situation in front of Rantaro who knew little to nothing of the subject. But at the same time, god forbid she _did_ bring it up, having Rantaro around would be a good excuse to leave, especially considering Sasori had decided to go visit her siblings before the funeral.

 

Kokichi shook his head, it was too much to think about right now. Too man things that could and could not happen during this lunch date. As he tangled his fingers with Rantaro’s, Kokichi said one thing, sternly and quietly.

 

“If I squeeze your hand three times, we leave. No buts, no questions. We leave. Got it?”

 

Rantaro gulped but without a second thought, he nodded.

 

Kokichi sighed but he smiled and a giggle rumbled in his throat, “come on then, it’s time you met Mika.”

 

The lunch date was set up at a cafe of sorts. Mika had sent dozens of text messages the night before talking about a cafe near her workplace that served incredible coffee. Kokichi couldn’t really imagine her being a coffee drinker but then again, having not seen her for nearing four years, a lot about her could have changed. She was seated at one of the tables outside and immediately it hit Kokichi just how much she had grown.

 

Mika was always older than Kokichi, being exactly five years apart, but growing up with her, he could never truly see her as a ‘woman.’She always looked shorter and less defined as the girls in his high school (hell he could argue Kaede seemed more womanly than she did). But now, dressed in a white button up and some jeans (something akin to a work uniform Kokichi assumed) Mika resembled the typical working woman in Tokyo. Her curls had grown out longer, her bangs were gone and he could swear he saw dark highlights around her ends.

 

Just before he had approached her, Kokichi took a second to look at himself. How much had he changed in the years since he last saw her? His hair was still short and a bitch to deal with in the mornings, he wasn’t dressed in anything too spectacular, a simple t-shirt and shorts. Had any part of him being an adult really stood out?

 

“Kokichi!” When Mika finally noticed him, she stood up and immediately rushed over to him for a hug. Kokichi found his head buried in her stomach and he let out an awkward chuckle, bringing his arms up to wrap around his sister. As Mika pulled away, she took a second to examine her younger brother, twirling a curl of his hair with one finger, adjusting the t-shirt just a bit and giggling at how he seemed to barely grow a couple inches taller from the last time they saw each other.

 

It took a second until Mika noticed Rantaro and her eyes widened a bit, “I didn’t know you had a plus one. Fumika Ouma, but everyone calls me Mika.”

 

“Rantaro Amami, a pleasure to finally meet you.” Rantaro smiled and outstretched a hand to shake Mika’s. She grinned and invited him to take the seat beside Kokichi.

 

“He’s my…boyfriend.”

 

As they sat down, Mika’s smile was from ear to ear. She let out a tiny giggle, “I knew you were experimenting in high school but I didn’t know it’d go this far. He’s cute, you picked well.”

 

Rantaro chuckled and under the table he reached to take Kokichi’s hand, “I’m flattered.”

 

“He’s a pretty boy so he feeds off compliments.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and snickered.

 

“Like you don’t.” Rantaro raised an eyebrow.

 

“Watch it, Ranty.” Kokichi quipped and Mika giggled.

 

“You two seem close. I’m glad to see you make my little brother happy.”

 

Kokichi groaned, “okay, okay, the topic’s been on me for too long. Mika, it’s your turn.”

 

Mika smiled and leaned forward. She took a second and hummed, “well, what exactly do you want to know? It’s kinda all boring stories. I’m not doing anything crazy here, just a simple business woman.”

 

“It’s Tokyo!” Kokichi crossed his arms and for a second, his eyes glossed over the menu, “I’m surprised you haven’t found yourself a boyfriend or anything. You’ve got the looks for it.”

 

“Mom’s been bugging me about that, but really I’m happy on my own. Hey, you’ve got a boyfriend, that should be enough for our family.”

 

“Mom doesn’t need to know about that.” Kokichi sighed, “and she doesn’t need to know I’m here, either.”

 

“…She kind of already does. Not about Rantaro, of course, but she’s knows your in Tokyo.” Mika chuckled sheepishly and when Kokichi heaved another sigh she awkwardly treaded on her next words, “I told her when I found out you were the one who called last week, and last night I told her that we were meeting for lunch today.”

 

Rantaro looked over and he felt Kokichi stiffen. Kokichi squeezed his hand once and Rantaro shifted his chair closer to him.

 

“…Alright, bad decision on my part but I mean, come on, this seems almost too perfect. You accidentally call me after four years of not hearing from you, around the time I find out it was you, you’re in Tokyo. It’s a sign or something.” Mika reached over for Kokichi’s free hand and sighed when he pulled away.

 

“Mika, this isn’t some novel. Just some funny coincidences.”

 

“I think you should forgive Mom.” Mika forced out the words and Rantaro felt a squeeze the second the word “forgive” fell from her lips.

 

Kokichi’s eyes hardened, “we’re not talking about this.”

 

“I know you guys had a rough spot, but this is the perfect time to reconcile.”

 

“Mika. Please can we just get some food? Catch up, talk about _anything_ but Mom. Tell me about your job, or ask me about Shuichi, anything.”

 

“Rantaro doesn’t know, does he?” Mika looked over toward Rantaro for a second and when Rantaro shook his head, she sighed.

 

“Mika.”

 

“You always were one to bottle things up.”

 

“ _Mika_.”

 

“Would you hate me if I told you she’s here?”

 

Those words set something off in Kokichi. Rantaro looked over and saw an expression he had never seen on his face. Fear.

 

“You didn’t.” Kokichi stared at her and Rantaro felt his hand quiver.

 

Kokichi searched the tables set up outside praying that Mika had lied. Seeing his mother after four years would have been too soon. There was too much complexity behind his relationship with her. A mix of hatred and embarrassment. Something he didn’t want to have to deal with now, especially not with Rantaro right beside him.

 

“Was this the only reason why you invited me?” Kokichi scowled and Mika shook her head desperately. Her lips curled into a frown and she tried to argue with him.

 

“No! No, I swear. I really wanted to see you. I missed you so much Kokichi, really I did.”

 

Once Kokichi had assured to himself that there was not a single trace of his mother around, he relaxed just a bit and loosened his grip on Rantaro’s hand.

 

“You left without a word. I know what Mom had said didn’t help but…you left me behind. And it’s been four years since we last talked. Regardless of what she said, it’s not right.”

 

“Mika, please.” Kokichi shook his head and his voice dipped into quiet pleading, “not here, not now.”

 

Mika sighed and looked up at Rantaro. She could almost feel the awkwardness of the situation from him. She attempted a smile and Rantaro seemed too concerned about Kokichi to take notice.

 

“Sorry Rantaro. Didn’t mean to bring up old family demons.”

 

“No it’s fine…” Rantaro’s voice was dry and now more than ever he wished Kokichi would come clean. He looked terrified. Purple eyes continued to scan the area out of wariness and for a second Rantaro considered searching with him. It was obvious enough he didn’t want to see his mother and if Mika had really invited her, it would be best to get him away from her as soon as possible.

 

Mika took a breath and giggled sheepishly, “so, how’s Shuichi? You guys are going to the same college right? He’s still saying he wants to be a detective?”

 

Kokichi hesitated and at first, Rantaro assumed he was thinking about his answer, or at the very least trying to rid his thoughts of the prior conversation. Rantaro looked over at him and his body seemed to stiffen. He watched Kokichi gulp slowly and suddenly the grip on his hand tightened.

 

He squeezed.

 

_One._

 

_Two._

 

_Three._

 

Rantaro watched Kokichi stand up and tug his hand along with him. Mika’s eyes narrowed in confusion and she turned around in her chair. Approaching the table in a slow manner was an older woman, most likely in her forties or fifties with what seemed to be more gray hairs than purple ones. Rantaro didn’t have to ask to figure out who the woman was and Kokichi seemed somewhat grateful he didn’t say anything verbally.

 

“Wait, Kokichi—!”

 

Kokichi took off, dragging Rantaro behind him before Mika could finish the rest of her sentence. He turned the street corner and suddenly began to yell back at the boy who followed behind him.

 

“How do we—how do we get back to the hotel?”

 

He sounded breathless despite the fact they had only just started running. Rantaro pulled him back just as he was planning on darting headfirst into the street. Rantaro grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stand still in front of him. Kokichi panted and he tried to stand on the tips of his toes to look over his shoulder.

 

“Hey… calm down. Just relax. Breathe.”

 

Kokichi exhaled harshly and he looked up to Rantaro. “Take me back.”

 

\---

 

“Kokichi.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“ _Kokichi.”_

 

_“_ I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

The minute the door to their hotel room had opened, Kokichi stomped inside and flung himself on the bed, burying his face in a pillow while Rantaro sat at the edge of the bed, running fingers through his hair.

 

“You never want to talk about it.” He sighed and he mumbled somewhat bitterly, “all you do is bottle it up.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You’re only getting angry with me because you know I’m right.”

 

Kokichi sat up and pushed himself back until he hit the headboard of the bed, glaring at Rantaro and fiddling with his hands. “Yeah, you’re right Ranty, so what?”

 

“You’ve been keeping up this act for too long.”

 

“Let me keep it up then. It’s all I’m good at.” Kokichi forced a smile and he leaned forward nonchalantly, “because I’m _perfectly fine_. Nothin’s wrong with me Ranty! Nope, no family issues, no personal problems. I’m just a happy-go-lucky childish kid… who lies a lot.”

 

Rantaro turned and Kokichi held his face in his hands, “Is it that you don’t trust me?”

 

“Nah, it has nothing to do with trust. I do trust you, Ranty. It’s just hard let people in when you’re so used to keeping them out, y’know?”

 

“Are you scared?” Rantaro crawled over to where he sat on the bed and sat crossed legged in front of Kokichi, arms settled in his lap as blinked at him. Kokichi laughed and nodded.

 

“Yeah, yeah actually I am. Afraid of scaring you away, afraid of losing you, afraid of what you’ll think of me. Afraid of a lot of things really.” Kokichi looked up at Rantaro and smiled, “pretty boy caught my heart, what can I say?” His voice dropped and Kokichi teased himself lightly, “jeez, I’m usually not one to catch feelings so quickly.”

 

“I’m not going to leave you—“

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Ranty.” Kokichi shrugged his shoulders and snickered, “just so you know, I judge by actions more than words. It’s so easy to say one thing but going through with it is another story. I could’ve told you a long time ago that I’d give in and eventually tell you about what happened with my family and now, when it would seem to be the perfect time, I don’t even know if I have the balls to do it. See what I mean? That’s why I never promised you anything. I didn’t know any of this would happen and even if it did, I wouldn’t be 100% sure if I’d be able to tell you.”

 

“That’s one way of seeing things, I suppose.” Rantaro gulped and bit back a sigh.

 

“You can say anything you want about not leaving me but after this story ends it’ll be then when I truly see.”

 

“Fair enough. I’ll prove it to you then.”

 

Kokichi laughed and shifted until he leaned on his knees, grabbing Rantaro’s shirt and pulling him close. Rantaro didn’t falter, he kept a steady gaze with Kokichi and his expression alone was enough to send Kokichi into a giggling fit. “God, I’m in love with such a smug pretty boy.”

 

It was then that Kokichi pulled him into a kiss.

 

Kokichi found himself lacing his fingers in Rantaro’s green locks, desperate to hold onto him. Just in case this would be the last time they’d be this close. It hurt to think about things like that but Kokichi knew well enough the world he lived in wasn’t always kind. It blessed him with Rantaro and the months they spent together and everything they experienced but as quickly as the world blessed him it could easily curse him.

 

He begged to any god that would listen to be blessed again.

 

Screw his lack of belief. He didn’t want an ending where Rantaro wasn’t with him.

 

As Kokichi pulled away he smiled, poking Rantaro’s chest where his heart was. He giggled and leaned in, pressing his forehead to Rantaro’s and spoke slowly.

 

“You ready, Ranty?”

 

“Whenever you are.”

 

From those words on, Rantaro remained silent. Kokichi instructed him to turn around and somehow the two boys ended up back to back, Rantaro sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the wall while Kokichi faced the bedframe and stared at the small painting that was hung up above the bed. Rantaro didn’t question why he suddenly had to avoid seeing his face but he assumed Kokichi still was embarrassed from whatever had happened and it really was difficult to bring himself to confess to him.

 

“Where do I start? I guess I could introduce you to the problem kid.” Kokichi snickered to himself, “Kokichi Ouma. He—I—was difficult as a kid, granted you can say I’m still difficult now. I grew up on practical jokes and teasing and little tiny white lies. Y’know at first, people laughed me off. I was a kid, that’s what kids do. My mom wasn’t the biggest fan of it but she let me slide…until I hit middle school.” He paused and Kokichi began to laugh, “the childish side never grew out of me. I still teased my big sister, I still pulled little stupid pranks on the kids in my neighborhood. Even after my mom scolded me to stop, even after my sister had apologized to all of our neighbors. Looking back on it, I really couldn’t tell you why I couldn’t stop.” He sighed and Rantaro heard the shakiness in his breathing.

 

Rantaro reached his hand around and felt for Kokichi’s.

 

“It got worse around middle school. My mom was slowly getting fed up and really it was all thanks to Mika that she was somewhat sane through those years. That’s around the time DICE was formed. Now, you’ve probably guessed we weren’t vigilantes. Nope, we were outcasts. The kids who never seemed to grow up. There were ten of us in total. Ten kids who I considered my closest friends. Ten kids who hid behind the mask of DICE and pulled pranks as revenge for all the kids who bullied us and all the asshole neighbors who scolded us and told us to grow up.” Kokichi closed his eyes in nostalgia, thinking back to a time that seemed ancient to him. It took a second but he soon opened his eyes and once again his stare was focused on the painting on the wall. “DICE disbanded before we hit high school. It simply wasn’t allowed. Despite the fact I passed my entrance exams with pretty high grades, I had too many demerits. They wouldn’t accept me unless I disbanded the group and my mom was particularly demanding about it. Most of the kids in DICE moved away after that. Their parents thought I was a bad influence on them, which I really couldn’t blame them for thinking that.”

 

“Entering as a first year with an already shitty reputation, Mika tried to help me out and basically forced me to start hanging out with Shuichi. Mika always told me he’d be a ‘good influence’ on me, which was, kinda. He wasn’t _that_ bad of a guy. Nerdy, quiet, awkward but he’s smart and compassionate. Hell I even had a little crush on him at one point. He was the one who introduced me to Kaede — bless her heart, she’s too positive — Kaito — annoying as hell but loyal when you need him — and Maki — she hates me but she’ll never admit I make her smile sometimes.” He giggled and Rantaro chuckled quietly. “They were the ones who managed to put up with my craziness, Shuichi especially. We grew close enough to the point where I kinda consider him a brother. By the beginning of my second year, I told myself I’d change. I had people who accepted my crazy antics but by then I knew when to control them. I did my damnedest to try and be the good kid. For my mom and for Mika.” He paused and inhaled. “…But my mom already had her image of me rooted deep in her head. I was nothing but a problem kid and I’d never learn. After DICE’s disbandment, she limited her interactions with me and rarely took me out. Even when I tried to be good around her, she’d never see it and the rare times she did, something happened that would always screw me over. I always called it bad luck but that bad luck made my mom hate me.”

 

Kokichi turned his head a bit and Rantaro responded by tilting his head to the side. “We’re almost done Ranty. Okay?”

 

Rantaro nodded.

 

“The beginning of my third year, a fire broke out in my house.” Kokichi heard Rantaro’s intake of air. “It was somewhat late, both my mom and Mika were asleep and I was making… something. I couldn’t tell you, I don’t remember. I don’t remember much of that night. It comes back in flashes but everything’s in flames.” Kokichi closed his eyes and tried to imagine it. The flames engulfing his kitchen and spreading out to the walls of his bedroom. “Mom’s yelling, Mika’s crying and screaming. They’re yelling at me. Because it’s my fault. I was the dumbass who decide to cook food late at night.” Kokichi knew it was bad when he began to pant, quietly gripping at the sheets. Why was he doing this? Why was he suddenly going into detail? The story was almost done, he was almost finished, it would end soon. Why did it suddenly grow so hard to breathe?

 

“Kokichi. Take a break. Don’t push yourself.”

 

Kokichi opened his eyes and he felt Rantaro’s fingers curling into his own. He couldn’t stop.

 

“Nobody was hurt. But well…my mom disowned me afterward. Nothing official, god knowing how she is with appearances she would never even consider filing that paperwork. She refused to look at me, left me to work for my own food and my own money. I lived with her and Mika for the first few months of the school until I just couldn’t handle being in the same house as her. I begged Shuichi and his uncle to take me in and I started living with them just around that year’s holiday season. Really…after that there’s not much. Shuichi did everything for me. He was with me during my last year, helped me apply to colleges, helped me get a job. He was the one who got me back on my feet.”

 

Kokichi finally turned and tapped Rantaro’s shoulder for him to face him. “And from there, we’re back to the present. Including me meeting a cute bartender, falling in love with him and helping him with his own family problems.”

 

Rantaro blinked at Kokichi, and the silence scared him. He frowned and pulled Kokichi into a hug, hearing the other inhale sharply. Kokichi gripped his back tightly and swallowed down a cry. Rantaro laced a few fingers in his hair.

 

“To the present where said cute bartender loves the boy who refers to himself as the problem kid and wants to do anything and everything he can to help and support him.”

 

Despite his earlier statement of believing actions more than words. Kokichi let himself believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, after so many chapters without a chapter summary, I'm finally able to bust out a quote I found back in MARCH (aka when this fic was just starting out). Yeah, I've had this shit planned out for waaaaay too long.
> 
> Anyway, Kokichi's finally come clean and love confessions to boot! This chapter actually ended up officially breaking Chapter 19's record with just about 3600 words (which whAT THAT'S CRAZY)
> 
> Took a bit to write but I hope it was worth missing an upload on Tuesday!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

With the twin beds pushed together and a small lump under the blanket, Sasori came into the hotel room. She shut the door behind her and looked on into the room. Rantaro shifted onto his side and waved to his sister, careful with his movements as to not wake the boy attempting to fall asleep beside him. Sasori giggled lightly and silently stepped into her side of the room, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Hey, don’t move too much. I don’t want you to leave me.” Kokichi mumbled and already he was somewhat hating the new “emotional Kokichi” who freely spoke about his feelings, even when the statement alone was enough to make him embarrassed. He turned on his side to face Rantaro with flushed cheeks and drowsy eyes. Rantaro simply chuckled and shifted closer, kissing the boy’s forehead and running thin fingers through his hair.

 

“I’m not leaving. I’m right here.”

 

“Jeez, you’ve turned me into such a sap.” Kokichi grumbled and Rantaro laughed against his skin, leaning down and pressing a tiny kitten kiss to his nose. Kokichi huffed and the flush on his cheeks darkened. “Don’t start thinking I’m going to be one of those cheesy boyfriends that says ‘I love you’ every five minutes…or bothers the hell out of you when they want hugs and kisses…I’m not like that.”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to be the cheesy boyfriend then.”

 

Kokichi groaned and buried his head in Rantaro’s shirt, “please don’t.”

 

“Aww, why’s that? Don’t tell me I make you flustered every time I say it.” Rantaro chuckled as Kokichi poked his head up and glared at him.

 

“Rantaro.”

 

“I…love…you.”

 

Kokichi groaned loudly and turned to face away from Rantaro, squirming in bed beside him as Rantaro curled his arms around the boy’s waist. Pressing a light kiss to the back of his neck, Rantaro slowly began to curl his fingers and attempt to tickle him.

 

“Clingy—wha, wait! Wait—“ Kokichi didn’t notice at first but once he did, he broke out into feverish laughter, twisting and turning in bed in an attempt to flee the incoming tickle assault from his boyfriend. Rantaro lightened up a bit and finally came to stop when Kokichi landed on his back and panted up at the ceiling, breathlessly giggling.

 

Slipping a hand into Kokichi’s, Rantaro leaned over to peck his lips softly and the purple haired boy blinked up at him. Guilt flashed in his eyes for a second and Kokichi brought his free hand up to cup the other’s cheek.

 

“Sorry for keeping everything from you.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” Rantaro shook his head and reassured him with a smile, “I’m just happy you finally shared it with me. I know it must have been hard.”

 

“What’s probably going to be harder is apologizing to Mika for storming out like that.” Kokichi sighed and tugged at Rantaro’s arm for him to lay down beside him, “I feel bad but I couldn’t help it.”

 

“Are you going to try and see your mom too?” Rantaro asked carefully and Kokichi shook his head.

 

“No, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. Not with everything suddenly coming back today like it did. Maybe one day but not anytime soon.”

 

Rantaro hummed and draped an arm around Kokichi. He shuffled closer to him and Kokichi nudged himself in Rantaro’s chest.

 

“I know it’s early but can we just sleep? It’s been a long day.”

 

Rantaro nodded and shut his eyes. He wouldn’t deny he was a bit tired though he could imagine how mentally exhausted Kokichi must have been. As he began to run his fingers through Kokichi’s hair, he heard him quietly whisper one thing before finally settling to sleep.

 

“I love you Ranty.”

 

\---

 

“Are you sure you want to come? I know after yesterday a funeral would probably be the last thing you’d want to attend.” Rantaro questioned over his shoulder while Sasori worked on adjusting his tie. Kokichi would be the first to admit he somewhat forgot that they were all in Tokyo for the funeral for Rantaro’s father but he still woke up early enough to shower and start piecing together the suit he had brought for the event.

 

“I said I’d come for moral support and you invited me for that exact reason, I’d be an asshole if I didn’t go.” Kokichi hummed as he looked in the mirror, fiddling with his bowtie and huffing at the way his hair seemed to flatten.

 

“Kokichi…”

 

He looked over and Rantaro frowned. Kokichi reassured him with a grin, “relax Ranty, you were there for me, so I’ll be there for you.”

 

“Better not argue with him Rantaro, he looks serious.” Sasori teased lightly and Rantaro chuckled a bit, rubbing his nose.

 

The train ride to the funeral home wasn’t too long and thankfully not as crowded as before. Rantaro and Sasori had actually managed to find two adjacent seats which they claimed as fast as they could before anyone else could sneak on and steal them. Kokichi was left standing though he didn’t mind too much, he held on to one of the train handles and attempted to make small talk on the way there, something to at least try and ease their mind of their father’s death.

 

It didn’t seem to work too much for Sasori. She was half paying attention to the conversation, sitting and fiddling with her hands in her lap and occasionally mumbling a response. Kokichi wasn’t bothered much by it, he simply tried to do all he could. It wasn’t long until the train finally came to a halt and the three began to walk down the street toward the funeral home.

 

Kokichi hadn’t been to a funeral until today. He had lost some grandparents and maybe an uncle but nobody in his immediate family and no one he knew well enough to cry over. Kokichi felt a bit awkward surrounded by so many people all joined together to wish one man safe passing. He had never met Rantaro’s father and he hoped nobody would come and ask him how he was related to the family. He clung closely to Rantaro and laced his hand with the other’s, looking around the room until Rantaro began to pull him along through the crowd.

 

They stopped in front of a small group of similar looking people and Kokichi quickly pieced the puzzle together. The group, which had a staggering female to male ratio, were Rantaro’s siblings who had been living in Tokyo. The first ones Kokichi vaguely recognized were two of Rantaro’s older brothers. The first looked about his late twenties and had messy green hair while the other looked just a smudge older than Rantaro and had silverish hair. Kokichi was already assuming that second brother was as closely related as Sasori and Saki was with their common hair color. There were seven more sisters with vary ages but all of them were definitely younger than Rantaro — the youngest being what looked like a four year old — and one more younger brother who looked to be about ten.

 

Kokichi buried his hands in his pocket while Rantaro left to greet his siblings and they all took turns pulling him into a hug and mumbling condolences. At first, Kokichi wondered where Sasori was and why she wasn’t involved in the family reunion. Assuming Rantaro was fine on his own, Kokichi ducked through the crowds and searched the room for silver hair. Though it didn’t take long to find her, she was sitting in one of the chair set up, sorrowfully eying the picture of her father in the center of the room. Kokichi took a minute to observe it and he noticed that the picture they used for their father seemed recent, likely before he collapsed. It was a middle-aged man, Kokichi assumed late fifties, with a decent mop of green hair atop his head. He smiled and it looked like it was meant to be company photo but Kokichi could see the slight inklings of regret in his eyes.

 

“His smile used to be so big. He loved traveling and anytime we’d go somewhere he’d have this huge grin on his face. Eri and I used to tease him for it and Rantaro always looked a bit embarrassed to have such an excitable man as his father.” Sasori came up behind Kokichi and he sighed, biting his tongue.

 

“I’m really sorry Sasori.” Kokichi mumbled and Sasori hummed to herself.

 

“You finally get to meet him.” Rantaro sighed and stepped up behind Kokichi, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to the picture. He smiled at the image of his father and took a breath.

 

“Hey dad. This is someone I want you to meet. Someone…who means a lot to me. Someone who’s really _really_ helped me out these past few weeks. Someone who I got the opportunity to help just recently.” Rantaro squeezed Kokichi’s hand and let out a chuckle, “this my boyfriend, Kokichi. You know, I have a feeling you two would’ve gotten along if things were different. You two both know how to crack a good joke once and a while.”

 

Rantaro laughed to himself and Kokichi smiled, leaning into him and shutting his eyes.

 

“A pleasure to finally meet you, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! One more chapter and I believe an epilogue and we'll finally be done here! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for keeping up with me and this fic, it means so much to me!


	28. Chapter 28

Staring out one of the large windows in the airport, Kokichi’s eyes were glued to the incoming sunrise. The tiny ball of light peaked over the horizon and colored the sky beautifully with soft shades of blue and orange. Kokichi turned around for just a moment to beckon Rantaro and Sasori to his side so the three could admire the sight together. Rantaro looked on, surprised that Kokichi was awake considering his lack of sleep the night prior. Their flight was set to leave near the early hours of around five and Kokichi half wondered if Rantaro had bought tickets with early times just to taunt him.

 

Rantaro however, seemed to be too distracted to admire the sunrise. He kept his eyes glued to his phone and occasionally scanned the area, much to Kokichi and Sasori’s confusion. He seemed a bit on edge, something completely unlike the usually mellow boyfriend Kokichi saw daily. Forcing himself to look away from the window, Kokichi twirled on his heel and walked toward Rantaro, arms behind his head.

 

“Whatcha lookin for Ranty?” Kokichi asked and muffled the yawn that came after.

 

“…Huh? Oh, nothing.” Rantaro looked up from his phone and shook his head immediately. Kokichi raised an eyebrow and leaned into him teasingly.

 

“You’re horrible at lying y’know.”

 

Rantaro snickered and looked around the area once again. His eyes flashed with seriousness and he seemed to hold a breath while he searched. Kokichi narrowed his eyes curiously and began to look around with him. He was unaware _what_ exactly he was looking for but after a few minutes of searching it became obvious. With hands awkwardly fiddling behind her back, purple hair messily tied up into a pony tail and wrinkled pajamas just proving how quickly she must have rushed out of bed, Mika came drowsily swerving through people.

 

Rantaro seemed relieved and welcomed Mika with wave. She skittered to a stop in front of Kokichi and took a second to catch her breath. Kokichi turned to look up at Rantaro who gave a sheepish smile and before Kokichi could say anything, Mika had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“What’re you apologizing for Mika?” Kokichi mumbled and the words made her squeeze tighter. He heard a bit of a crack in her voice and he suddenly realized she was crying, faint tears dripping onto the top of his head. Kokichi shifted his head and looked up at her and she tried to smile.

 

“I’m sorry Kokichi, really I am.” She whispered and Kokichi felt something bubble in his chest. _She_ was apologizing to _him_. Kokichi couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. When for once, something wasn’t his fault. For once, someone else was apologizing instead of him.

 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you to try and meet with Mom. It was stupid and I’m really sorry.”

 

Kokichi was speechless, his throat going dry. He turned his head over toward Rantaro and blinked at him, trying to find words to say. Rantaro smiled and he could imagine if Kokichi had the air he’d probably make some snarky comment about him going over the hills just to get Mika here.

 

“…Don’t worry about it, hey, don’t cry Mika…” Kokichi tried to reassure her and he hated the way his voice wavered, hated the way his stomach coiled.

 

“It would’ve left a bad taste in my mouth if we left without you guys clearing the air…” Rantaro sighed and fiddled with his hands behind his back, “sorry if I overstepped…”

 

“No, no you’re fine Ranty. Thanks.” Kokichi exhaled and nodded gratefully before his head buried into Mika’s pajamas. She rubbed softly at his head and whispered every apology known to man while Kokichi just tried his damnedest not to break down and cry on the spot.

 

Once Mika had recovered a bit, she stepped away from her younger brother and laughed to herself, wiping the tears that had dried on her cheeks and teasing herself for how messily put together she looked. Kokichi felt a little bad. Her eyes were drooped with drowsiness and he couldn’t even imagine how many train rides she would’ve had to take as well as the security just to even get this deep into the airport. She looked like she had just crawled from hell and back… all to come and apologize to her little brother in person.

 

“I wanted to see you off. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Kokichi shook his head and laughed, “nah, I don’t mind. Bit of a cliche though, having my older sister come to see me off.”

 

“You know me, always was one for a good scene.” Mika smiled, “I just…Can we keep in touch after all this? You’re my little brother and I don’t want you disappearing on me again.”

 

“Yeah I’d like that Mika.” Kokichi grinned and then narrowed his eyes jokingly, “as long as you don’t ask me to call you ‘Big Sis’ like you used to.”

 

“It was cute!” Mika argued and Kokichi snapped back without hesitation, crossing his arms and looking away from her with a huff.

 

“It was embarrassing!”

 

Rantaro chuckled. Sasori appeared behind the two of them to announce that their plane was boarding. Kokichi giggled and waved a goodbye to his sister, Mika holding back more tears as she sent the three off with a big smile. Kokichi, with one hand holding his suitcase and the other grasped tightly with Rantaro’s, turned his back and merged into the crowd of people boarding the plane. He squeezed Rantaro’s hand and looked up at him, nearly breaking out into a laugh at Rantaro’s startled expression.

 

Kokichi’s eyes were glossy and his lips quivered somewhat but he tried to keep his brave face on. Rantaro’s eyes softened and he kissed the boy’s forehead.

 

“You helped my family, it’d only be right for me to try and help yours.”

 

“You…You’re something else Ranty…”

 

\---

 

After falling asleep on the plane ride again, nearly falling asleep during security check and bag pickup, Kokichi was utterly exhausted. He drowsily held onto Rantaro’s arm and lazily dragged his suitcase behind him, occasionally mumbling to Rantaro in hopes he’d cave in and carry him on his back. Each time Rantaro chuckled that he wouldn’t, Kokichi would attempt to snap at him but would get caught up in a yawn and give up midway through.

 

As they stepped into the main hall, a loud scream echoed through the airport and suddenly Kokichi, Rantaro and Sasori found a crowd of people surrounding them. They huddled around them, giggling and calling their names but upon closer inspection, it was Chizuru tugging at Kokichi’s arm, Kazu and Saki holding onto Rantaro’s legs, Eri and MIdori hugging Sasori’s arms, Kaede ruffling Kokichi’s hair and Kaito dragging Shuichi into the mess while Maki sat on the outside waiting.

 

“Welcome home!” Kaede giggled and Eri poked her head up from behind her, a large grin mimicked on both their faces.

 

“Jeez, guys we were gone for three days.” Kokichi giggled and leaned down to ruffle Chizuru’s hair.

 

“And you didn’t think we’d welcome you back?” Kazu hummed and then lowered her voice, “it was all Saki’s idea.”

 

“It was _not_!” Saki let go of Rantaro’s left leg and backed away from the crowd, hands on her hips.

 

“She really did miss you guys.” Midori giggled.

 

“I can’t believe you managed to get Shuichi out of bed during his summer vacation.” Kokichi teased lightly and pulled Shuichi into a hug, “man, I’ve got a whole story to tell you when we get home.”

 

“I’m kind of surprised Maki showed up.” Rantaro commented and Maki sighed crossing her arms.

 

“Kaito dragged me.”

 

“Of course I did!” Kaito let out a huge grin and Rantaro couldn’t help his laughter.

 

Kokichi chuckled and his heart softened at the sight. Everyone was together. His closest friends, the girls he somewhat began to associate as his own sisters and the one boy who brought them all together. Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh, harder and harder, just to keep himself from crying, just to keep himself from rushing up to everyone and reminding them how much they meant to him.

 

Rantaro poked his head out from behind Midori’s shoulder and smiled in Kokichi’s direction.

 

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! The last official chapter is up! All we have left is the epilogue so I'll save all my big tear-jerking notes for that (aka me crying over how amazing you reader are, seriously I love each and every one of you to death)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

The bar was quiet. The music had been turned off, two tipsy stragglers were working out on paying their bill and the area looked like an utter mess. Granted no one could deny Saturday’s were the busiest days and with September coming to an end, most of Rantaro’s customers were the typical depressed college student drinking away their problems while questioning how they were going to pass for the semester.

 

Rantaro was behind the bar table, as usual, wiping down the glasses he had used that night and clearing off the table with a damp washcloth. His coworker, the white haired man who had somehow become more dependable within the last few months, was cleaning down the windows and the door and the other, the peppy swimmer girl who had offered to stay later to clean up despite her shift having ended, was sitting patiently at the table with the last two customers, trying to help them work out the check.

 

The doors to the back kitchen swung open and in entered a beaming Kokichi, apron tied around his waist as he tried to hold four glasses in his hand. Rantaro noticed him struggling and swiftly rushed over to grab two of the glasses from his arm. Kokichi thanked him with a grin and the four glasses soon found their way to the bar table.

 

“Hey you two, get over here. You too Ranty.” Kokichi giggled catching the attention of the two coworkers. “You’re my latest victims.”

 

“Was it really wise to put him in the kitchen with all that free time?” The girl pondered aloud and Rantaro laughed. The customers finally worked out their bill and took their leave, while she locked the door behind them and continued to work at cleaning up the place.

 

What seemed like a few seconds after arriving home from Tokyo, Kokichi had begged and pleaded with Rantaro to get him a job working the bar. Surprisingly Rantaro’s boss accepted and it was late into August that Kokichi finally started working. It was a requirement for the newbies to work in the back kitchen, cutting up limes and lemons and preparing stock and all before they could officially be put out working as a host. That didn’t stop Kokichi though, he was working with piecing together drinks on his first day and was pretty damn good at covering it up whenever his boss came to monitor the place.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine! Kokichi’s made some incredible drinks in the past!” The white haired tender beamed and Kokichi nodded along with him.

 

“…Did you forget the time you nearly keeled over because he put too much vodka?” Rantaro questioned lightly and Kokichi smacked his shoulder playfully in an attempt to shut him up.

 

“Drink it, drink it! You’re all a bunch of scaredy cats! I’ve learned from my mistakes.” Kokichi grinned and reached for his own glass, downing nearly half of it in one gulp. He whistled when he pulled the drink away from his mouth and giggled, watching Rantaro cautiously pick up his own.

 

Rantaro brought the glass up to his lips and took a few experimental sips, quietly gulping them down and wincing a bit at the taste. Drinking was a rarity for him despite his occupation but the burning tanginess would be something he would never get used to.

 

“I mixed a bunch of things with a bunch of foreign words that I can’t say into one thing and shook it!” Kokichi grinned and began to laugh a bit when Rantaro coughed.

 

“It’s not _terrible_.”

 

The girl reached over and picked up her own, trying the drink and immediately shaking her head and sliding the glass onto the table. “It’s terrible.”

 

Kokichi snickered and disappeared uno the kitchen, bringing out four different glasses that were layered with salt at the edges. “Okay, okay. That was a bit of a joke.”

 

“A disgusting joke.” Rantaro muttered and Kokichi glared at him.

 

“ _This_ is my real drink. And a partial celebration.”

 

“Celebration?” The white haired tender questioned and grabbed his second drink, completely bypassing the first one.

 

“Yup! Ranty’s turning twenty-two on Wednesday.” Kokichi grinned excitedly and leaned into his boyfriend. Rantaro chuckled sheepishly when his coworker’s eyes widened and he bashfully covered his face a bit.

 

“Kokichi…”

 

“Come onnnn, let me spoil you a bit. I promise this drink is actually drinkable.” Kokichi smiled and Rantaro approached the new drink with a little less caution than the last. He brought the glass up to his lips and gulped down a few sips, humming curiously. It had a bit of sourness but the combination of ingredients seemed to come together perfectly.

 

“It’s really good Kokichi. But you don’t need to—”

 

“And this is just the start.” Kokichi stood on the tips of his toes and leaped to press a tiny kiss to his cheek, “I’m gonna spoil my precious Ranty rotten all until his special day.”

 

“…Honestly I think it’ll be the other way around.” Rantaro drifted off and suddenly his hands were rummaging through his pockets, pulling out his phone and messing around on a few apps. Kokichi raised an eyebrow and tried to take a peek but Rantaro soon slid his phone onto the table and Kokichi took a quick glance.

 

On the screen was a screenshot from a travel booking website.

 

Two tickets to Italy. Monday October 1st to Friday October 5th.

 

Kokichi turned his head slowly and Rantaro couldn’t help his laughter. “We’re spending your birthday… _where?”_

 

Kokichi screeched and flung himself onto Rantaro, knocking him back onto the floor. His head hit the floor with a grunt but his smile never faltered.

 

Kokichi looked down at him and rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss that smug little pretty boy he called a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH! It's done! It's finished and everyone's happy!
> 
> God, I can't believe that this fic has been going on for 4 months now, that's CRAZY FROM WHAT PART OF MY BRAIN DID I PULL 29 CHAPTERS FROM???
> 
> Thank you, thank you, god just THANK YOU ALL. For reading, for kudos-ing, for commenting, for reblogging and just showing me so much love and support it means more to me than I can put into words. I'm so happy and proud of where this fic went (even if the bartender-ing got dropped so quickly) and just seeing it coming to an end makes me get all emotional. 
> 
> God I'm such a sap, but for the last time for this fic, thank you all for reading. I love you all!


End file.
